Blind Fate
by wickedsvufan
Summary: An accident sends Glinda into a serious case of amnisia, will Elphaba beable to bring the 'old Glinda' back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ok so I don't any of the wicked characters they belong to their rightful owners (blah blah blah) the only thing I own is my own characters!!!**

**Rating: M (for later chapters)**

**Note: this is my first story so be gentle lol**

"Venti gefier venti tur.."

'**CRASH, BANG, BOOM!'**

"Glinda watch out…shit!"

And that was the last thing Glinda Upland remembered before total black out.

"Glinda…Glinda…come on sweetheart wake up."

The first thing Glinda noticed when she began to stir was the constant '_pounding'_, that was going on in her head. She attempted to open her eyes but the outside world was nothing but a big blur.

"Ugh", the pain only increased as she tried to sit up to get a better view of her surroundings, but the pain only increased.

"No, no, don't get up that will just make it worse", said a eerie familiar voice. '_Well thank you captain obvious," _the blond scolded the voice. With a few more blinks Glinda's surroundings started to come into focus, and the first thing she saw was an extremely worried green face staring down at her.

"Elphaba ? wha-what happened?" she managed to choke out.

Elphaba let out a sigh, "I think I added too much pigs blood to that last potion," she began with a look of disappointment aimed at herself for such a careless act. "Any way, you walked in at just the wrong moment when all hell broke loose with the explotion, and hit your head pretty hard."

' _well that definitely would explain the jackhammers going off inside my head.'_

Glinda slowly attempted to sit up now that she had a few moments to gather herself. Elphaba gently grabbed her arm to help scoot Glinda up against the wall for better support. Surprisingly Glinda pulled her arm away from the green women's grip.

"Glinda, are you sure you are ok?" Elphaba asked her concerned eyes never leaving Glindas'.

"First of all Miss Elphaba it's 'Guh-linda', not Glinda, for oz sakes, first Dr. Dillimond, then you!" The blond spat with no attempt to hide the annoyance of the mispronunciation of her name.

'_Guh-linda?' _the green women thought, _'She hates that name, I haven't called her that in ages, this cannot be a good sign.'_

"Elphaba where exactly are we?" Glinda asked as she looked at the room around her.

There really wasn't much the room, there was two book cases on the side of the room, one filled with thousands of books, ranging in all shapes and sizes. The other shelf contained vials of some sort, which had different colors of liquid in each one. In the middle of the room stood a smoldering, black cauldron of some kind, and a huge, ratty, old book nestled safely on its stand.

When the blue eyes finally met the green face once again she noticed total and utter confusion in her features.

"Uh, Glin…I mean Galinda, you are at home, we are sitting in the tower."

"Home? Let me tell you something Elphaba, this might be YOUR home, but this is certainly not my home." She muttered with utter distaste. "My home is so much less…dusty." The blond muttered as she swiped her finger across the floor leaving behind a clean trail in the dust.

Elphaba continued to stare at the women in front of her. She had a hunch that the bump on Glindas' head caused more damage than meets the eye.

"Um, _Galinda,_ um, where do you think you are?"

"Well the last time I checked I was on campus, at Shiz University."

'_Ah crap, not good'_

"At Shiz?...so that would make you…18?"

It was the blonds' turn to look at Elphaba like she was the ones with the problems.

"Um, try 19, geeze."

' _19! Damn I don't even remember ever being that young' _Elphaba though to herself. _'Ok, focus Elphabe, first lets get her downstairs and call the doctor.'_

"Alright Glinda, letes get you downstairs and have the doctor check that bump on your head." The green girl said as she went to go help her off the floor, however once in a standing position the blond immediately ripped her arm from Elphaba once again.

"For the last freakin time, it is GA-LINDA, and I can certainly make it down the stairs by myself thank you very much." She said with such conviction in her voice that the green women had to smile, despite the circumstances. "Plus,' Glinda added as she made her way towards the door, "What would people say if they saw you and me touching?!" she physically shuddered at the thought, and made her way down the stairs.

Elphaba however, was so caught off guard by the remark, that she simply stood there like someone had slapped her across the face. _'Did that really just happen?'_

To the green witch it seemed Glindas' memory was shot, that her mind was whisked back to the time before she became who she was in the present, before their friendship, before their adventure with the Wizard, before her death, before her return…before Glinda had a chance to really live the life she wanted. It seemed to Elphaba Thropp that the Glinda Elphaba new was lost somewhere, and she only prayed that _she _wouldn't be lost for too long.

**Ok so what do you think?? Please criticize it as mush as you want, I'm new at this and could use all the help I can get!! Just be gentle!! lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap you guys are awesome! I never thought I would get such great reviews!!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "Wicked" characters, (even though I really want to!!)**

**Rating: M (for later chapters)**

**ENJOY!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_'What the hell is taking so freaking long',_ Elphaba thought as she paced just outside the bedroom door, where the doctor and Glinda were. Immediately after getting Glinda down the stairs (which wasn't easy), considering she refused to let the green women help her at all, Elphaba sent for the doctor who came to the house as fast as he could. Of course that was almost 45minutes ago and Elphaba was starting to think the worst as time drew on.

_'What if there is permanent damage? What if her memory never comes back?'_

These 'what if's', flew around Elphabas' head like bats in a cave. How could she be so stupid as to let this happen? '_I could have at least locked the door or something!'_ she yelled at herself.

The green witch was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the bedroom door open and the doctor come out until he cleared his throat.

"Um, excuse me Miss Elphaba but…", however before the doctor could even finish his sentence he was immediately cut off by a wave of questions.

" Well it's about time, so what's the diagnosis? Is she alright? Can she still not remember? Is she going to get better? Is she…"

"Woe, woe, woe, take a breath my dear or you might pass out." The doctor told her trying to lighten the mood, of course Elphaba was not so willing to take the joke she wanted to know what was going on with her Glinda RIGHT NOW!

"Please Doctor tell me, what is the damage?"

The old doctor sighed and led the green women to sit down on the couch.

"Miss Elphaba, Glinda suffered major head trauma and is currently in a state of amnesia."

'_Well no shit Sherlock, I could have told you that!'_

"Miss Elphaba," the doctor continued sensing her annoyance. "Glinda has no recollection of her life after her first few weeks into her freshmen year in college. She still believes that you two are roommates, and want nothing to do with each other." The doctor paused trying to read the women's face in front of him, and let the information sink in. After a few moments Elphaba finally spoke.

"So, will she ever regain her memory?" The doctor only sighed.

"I honestly have no idea. Her head trauma is something I only see in combat fighters who have taken on major beatings to the head."

'_Glinda I am so sorry', _Elphaba thought as she put her face into her hands to try and get a grip on the situation.

"Can I offer my advice to you?" The green women merely nodded, _'what could it hurt?'_

"Take Glinda through her life, as if you were telling her a story, recreate her past with her. Show her pictures, trinkets, anything that might jog her memory."

Elphaba just looked at him. _'Recreate her past? Easier said than done! That would mean I would have to relive MY past as well, which I don't know if I am entirely sure I want to.'_

"Consider it done." Elphaba said without a hitch in her voice, she might not have been ready to relive her past but if it meant bringing the old Glinda back, then she would do it without confrontation.

………………

After the doctor left, and wishing them good luck, Elphaba found herself once again in front of the large bedroom door where Glinda resided just on the other side.

'_Ok, deep breath you can do this, it's just Glinda trapped in her 19 year old brain, with no memory of what you are to her or what she means to you…no need to be afraid.'_

"Shit, I'm fucked." Elphaba muttered to herself as placed her hand on the door handle and gave it a push.

"Glinda…"

**Ok so you got a little info on what's wrong with dear Glinda, I have some awesome ideas rolling around in my head on where this story might go, but I could always use more ideas! lol **

**Please review!!! Hope you liked it!**

**P.S. next chapter will be longer I promise!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap the reviews I'm getting…AMAZING!!! It was brought to my attention in the second chapter when I said 'woe', instead of 'whoa', lol forgive me sometimes I just get on a roll and don't even look at what I a typing!!! But hey I'm human! Lol thanks for the heads up!! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own zero of the wicked characters unfortunately**

**Rating: M (for later chapters :) **

……………………………………………………………**.**

_Ok, deep breath you can do this, it's just Glinda trapped in her 19 year old brain, with no memory of what you are to her or what she means to you…no need to be afraid.'_

"Shit, I'm fucked." Elphaba muttered to herself as placed her hand on the door handle and gave it a push.

"Glinda…"

Instead of a response Elphaba was only met with silence.

"Glinda, you in here?" she tried again, this time she heard muffled sounds coming from with in the closet across the room.

"Glinda, did you say something?" she asked as she took a few long strides towards the closet.

"I said it's Guh-linda," the blond said once again as she made her way out of the closet with an armful of clothes and laid them gently on the bed. "Honestly Elphaba, for someone one who is supposed to be, ya know, _intelligent,_ you would think you could get my name right, it's really not that hard." Glinda spat, while ruffling through the pile of clothes.

'_Well, no one said this was going to be easy.'_

"Ok, sorry Galinda, um, what exactly are you doing anyway?" The green women asked as Glinda held up different dresses to her body and look at herself in the full length mirror.

"What does it look like I'm doing? … These dresses are gorgeous; I have never seen these types of dresses before."

'_Ya well, that's because when you were 19 these types of dresses weren't even thought of, I mean in 25 years things change' _Elphaba thought to herself. _ 'Alright Elphaba, quite playing around and get down to business._

"Glin-Galinda, what all did the doctor tell you while he was here?" Elphaba first needed to know where to start this _trip_ down memory lane.

"Just that the bump on my head caused some memory loss…which is funny because I'm sure I haven't forgotten anything." She commented and turned back to her mission on modeling every piece of clothing available.

Elphaba just shook her head in amazement.

"Come to think of it _why_ do _you_ even care? You aren't exactly the person I would picture worrying about me?" the blond commented in puzzlement.

That brought a grin across the green face of the witch.

"Actually, you would be surprised how often I worry about you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Glinda said with a hint of venom in her voice. "If you have not forgotten we _loath_ each other."

"You would be surprised that _loathing _can be misunderstood for _love." _Elphaba said carefully, she didn't want to give Glinda too much information and send her mind into a total down pour or something.

Glinda however, just looked at the women before her like she had just spontaneously grown a second head.

"Ok, let me start from the beginning, just try and stay with me ok." She took a deep breath and began.

"Glinda, the doctor was right, that bump on your head caused you to have amnesia. Your not 19 years old your 44. You graduated from Shiz almost 25 years ago. And this…" she said as let her eyes wonder around the room. "This is your house…and cloths," she said with a smile.

The blond just stared at her roommate; her face was unreadable to the green women before her, which worried her a little bit.

Then out of no where the blond bursts out in a fit of laughs.

Elphaba was ready for this type of reaction however.

Through fits of giggles the blond managed to blurt out, "Yo-your crazy!" _laugh "_An-and the doctor thinks I-I'm the one with amnesia." _laugh_

"Apparently you don't believe me so I will prove it to you, stay right here." Elphaba told Glinda as she made her way to the dresser and pulled what looked like to be a scrap book of some sort.

She turned back to the still giggling blond that was now seated on the queen size bed, and went to go sit besides her. She laid the thick book across both their laps and opened to the first page.

The minute Glinda saw the first picture all giggling ceased. The picture was of her in a white strapless dress, nestled in front of _Elphaba,_ who was also wearing a white dress and had her chin resting against the blonds shoulder, and she looked happy…_very_ happy.

Elphaba just waited patiently for Glinda to say something. After a few moments she finally did.

"I-I don't remember ta-taking that picture."

"That picture was taken on your 25th birthday; you insisted that we get our picture professionally done." Elphaba smiled at the memory that the picture had brought her. The smile quickly vanished however, when she noticed the blank stair on Glindas' face and knew the blond could not remember any of it, and she felt her heart sink a little in her chest.

She quickly turned to the next page, this picture was one of Shiz itself.

"Do you remember when we first were assigned to be roommates?" Elphaba asked kowing that the blond would at least remember that memory.

Glindas' face lit up a little bit, knowing that she at least remembered something.

"Of course I do, you and I were bound to butt heads the minute we laid eyes on each other, and neither of us disproved that fact."

'_Aw yes, little do you know that all that "anger", built up inside the two of us would find it's outlet one way or another.' _Elphaba grinned.

"Ok, apparently you remember us being each others 'enemies'; let's go to the part where we became best friends."

And with that Elphaba let the memories flow back into her mind as she began to tell Glinda her past…

………………………………………..

_Shiz University 25 years ago…_

"You know Miss Elphaba; if you would get that nose of yours out of those books you could actually participate in some social activities." Glinda said as checked herself in the mirror for what must have been for the hundredth time in 2 minutes.

"And you, Miss Galinda, might actually realize there is more to life than what is staring back at you in that mirror," Elphaba replied without looking up from her book. "And why stop there, maybe we can even go as far as saying that one days monkeys might actually have the ability to grow wings." Came the sarcastic remark.

Glinda just _huffed_, and slammed down her hair brush and looked at her green roommate.

'_Out of all the people, I had to be roomed with her.'_

'_Seriously being green wasn't enough, you had to throw her into the mix?'_

"God damn it Elphaba! Sometimes you can be so stubborn! Why not try and let someone help you a little huh? Maybe all I am trying to do is help your ass!"

Usually Galinda didn't blow up like that towards anyone, but this woman just seems to bring out the worst in her.

Elphaba quickly set her book down and got right in Galindas' face not backing down.

"And when have you ever done something to help someone that didn't have an alternative motive to benefit yourself?" The green woman spat with just as much force as the blond.

By now both women were fuming, and only mere inches away from each other. This always seemed to happen whenever the two roommates would argue, they would find themselves getting closer and closer, daring the other to make a move.

"You know what," Glinda said after a few heated moments. "I am not going to let you ruin my night, Fiyero has finally asked me out and to the dance no less, so I'm going to go and have a good time, and leave you to your pity party!"

And with that Galinda stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"Fine I will!" Elphaba shouted at the closed door.

'_Who in the hell does she think she is? I don't participate in "social" events not because I don't want to, but because I can't! _Elphaba said to herself as she paced around the dorm room. _'I mean in case she had forgotten I freaking GREEN!_ _Not exactly the easiest thing to socialize with!_

Elphaba continued to pace back and forth, wondering why the blond had gotten under her skin so much this time. It couldn't have been the comment she made, Elphaba had heard worse things than that been thrown her way.

"_Why should I should I give her the satisfaction of seeing me at the dance? I don't' have to prove a damn thing to her! I am not going and that is final!!_

She stopped pacing and looked on the clock that hung on the wall and saw she still had time.

"Shit!" she muttered and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

………………………………………………………….

_Oz Dust Ballroom_

Galinda wasn't enjoying herself at all, and she blamed the entire thing on her green counterpart.

'_God damn her.'_

"Galinda are you alright, you seem a little distracted tonight?" Fiyero asked with concern in his voice.

Galinda nodded, "Yes, I'm alright, it's just my roommate and I got into this huge fight and it must have gotten to me." Which she still didn't know why, Elphaba was always cracking jokes at her, why did this one sting so much?

"Oh I see," Fiyero replied, "Well at least it didn't stop you or her from coming tonight."

"What?!" Galinda asked, for she wasn't positive she heard him right/

"Ya, I mean isn't that your roommate over by the wall? I mean she's green, she is kinda hard to miss ya know." He replied while laughing at his own joke.

Galinda turned to look in the general direction Fiyero had been pointing, and sure as shit there was Elphaba leaning against the wall just staring at her, sending shivers down her spine.

'_What the hell is up with that?'_

Elphaba noticed that Galinda had spotted her, she kinda wished she hadn't, only because she was hoping to keep an eye on her and _Fiyero._ Just to make sure he kept his hands to himself.

'_And why do I even care where he puts his hands on the perfect body of hers?...Whoa! did that just come out of my head??'_

Ok that was it Elphaba decided to leave, she was only confusing herself with these thoughts and needed some air.

She had almost made it out of the dance when she had over heard two boys talking in the corner and heard Galindas' name being mentioned, so she casually stopped and listend/

"I know, she is so fucking hot, Fiyero really out did himself with this one." One of the boys mentioned.

"And the best part about it is, I hear she is a total air head, you could pretty much talk her into doing anything you want." The second boy replied with an unfriendly smirk.

"Hey maybe we can get her away from Fiyero long enough to have a little _dance _of our own, if you know what I mean."

The boys just laughed.

Elphabas' blood started to boil, no one says those things about Galinda absolutely no one!

She had been pushed far enough and walked over to where the boys were standing, tapped one of them on the shoulder, and when he turned around…

"WHAM!" green fists met with his nose.

The first boy was down not only from pure surprise but also because the green witch could pack quite a punch!

His buddy was quick to respond with. "What the hell is your problem you green freak!" And he balled his fists up and made connection with Elphaba jaw.

'_Shit that kinda hurt!'_

Stunned for only a fraction of a second, Elphaba raised her leg with such force, that when it met with the boys' stomach he went down instantly.

Just when she thought she could catch her breath the first boy grabbed her from behind, which he quickly learned was a huge mistake.

Elphaba quickly grabbed both his arms and sent him over her back into the punch table.

'_Stupid bastards.'_

Elphaba however felt another hand grip her left shoulder and quickly threw her elbow back making connection with the attackers' nose.

But something was wrong. The crowd that had gathered around the fight became eerily silent, and looking behind Elphaba.

The green women slowly turned around and what she saw made her breath catch in her throat.

There lying on the floor bleeding, and out cold was non other than Galinda herself…

………………………………….

_Present Day_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you telling me that you ended up breaking my nose, and rendering me unconscious, and we still ended up being friends??"

Glinda interrupted Elphabas' story telling to make sure she had understood everything correctly.

Elphaba smiled, "Ya, probably not one of my better moves, but hey, those boys were being dicks."

Shaking her head Glinda agreed. "That's true…I am not that big of an air head you know." She said just for clarification.

"Yea, I know."

"I still can't believe that Fiyero asked me to the dance! I have been waiting for him to ask me out for weeks now!" The blond bounced up and down, totally changing the subject.

Elphaba gave Glinda a look that the blond had never seen before on the green women…_jealousy?_

Glinda thought it best to change the subject.

"So, I still cannot believe that I forgave you for breaking my nose, what happened?"

The look that held Elphabas' face a second ago disappeared with the change of subject.

"Well, I would love to continue but it's way past midnight, and I think with that bump on your head you should probably get some sleep, we can continue later."

With that the green woman picked up the clothes that were spread out on the bed and put them back in the closet. She turned to look at the blond who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey," she said gently as she put her hand on the blonds' shoulder. "Are you ok?"

With a small nod Glinda looked up into Elphabas' brown eyes, "Ya it's just, I have this whole other life that I have lived, but I cannot remember, I feel… like there is a piece of me missing."

"Don't worry I will do everything I can to help you remember." She had said it with such sincerity that it was almost too much for Glinda to handle.

"We must be really close friends for you to care this much huh?" Glinda said with a bright smile.

"You have no idea."

………………………………………………………………..

**Ok so there you go tell me what you think!**

**I am not sure when I will be able to update because I am going out of town for a week so you guys might have to live with this for a while! I'm sry! :(**

**Any way, plz review I always love it when you do!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm back!! I had a blast and I am well rested and ready to bring you guys some more great stuff I hope!!**

**Oh, and a special note to Grumbello, your reaction to Elphaba hitting Glinda was exactly the kind I was aiming for!! Thanks for the confidence booster!**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wicked characters, just my own!**

**ENJOY!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sleep came easy for Glinda that night. Of course after hitting your head, realizing you have amnesia, plus finding out that you have been living a whole other life but cannot remember any of it, would make anyone physically and emotionally, exhausted.

As for Elphaba sleep unfortunately, did not come as easy. Guilt, has a tendency to do that.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ Elphaba called herself as she made her way up to the tower. She had made sure Glinda was fast asleep before heading back up to try and figure out how she was going to fix this…mistake, of hers, and of course to yell at herself some more.

'_You idiot! This is entirely your fault!! If you had just…aaahhh!'_

"Alright Elphaba, yelling at yourself is not going to solve a damn thing. So focus!"

Elphaba new that retelling Glindas' life story was not only going to get harder for her to tell, but harder for Glinda to believe.

Once she was through the door Elphaba mad a b-line to the center of the room, walking past the now cooled down cauldron, and headed straight for the massive book located on the wooden stand. She gently ran her fingers over the cover of the old book.

"Alright old friend, you gotta have something for me." The green women pleaded, as she thrust her hand inside the book and searched the pages.

"Come on, come on, there has got to be something!"

The book Elphaba was looking in was a book of magic, better known as the Grimmerie. She thought, no, she prayed, there would be some kind of spell to help Glindas' memory.

'_Well, here is a spell to erase memories, change memories, exchange memories, but of course nothing to 'restore' memories.'_

After a while of searching Elphaba had enough.

"God damn it!" she cursed as she slammed the book shut causing it to fall with a "smack" in the floor.

She slumped on the floor next to the fallen book, and put her face in her hands.

'_What the hell am I going to do if Glinda does not snap out of this 'thing', by herself?'_

Now don't get Elphaba wrong; she would take Glinda whether she thought she was 19 or 102, but just knowing that the experiences she shared with this women may never be cherished by both parties nearly broke Elphabas' heart.

Not to mention, at 19, _Galinda, _had a tendency to ignore problems and the dangers they had the potential to cause.

After a few moments, Elphaba finally looked up from her hands towards the ancient book that lay before her. With a 'sigh' of frustration she began to pick it up; when something caught her eye.

"Now what do we have here?" she asked herself.

_To Relive the Past_

"Bingo!" Elphaba shouted.

_And Glinda always told me, my temper would bring me nothing but trouble._ She grinned.

She quickly skimmed the page and decided it didn't seem too difficult and was egar to try it. But she also knew she would need some help keeping things in order while she and Glinda were on this journey down memory lane.

So Elphaba quickly wrote letter to people she trusted the most, and only hoped they could come quickly.

……………………………………………………….

**6:35 a.m.**

"AAAAHHHHH!!"

Elphaba bolted up from her sitting position near her desk where she had undoubtedly fallen asleep, after hearing a blood curdling scream.

"Get away from me, don't you even think about touching me!"

"Glinda!" Elphaba yelled as she raced down the stairs, skipping two at a time and nearly ripping the door off its hinges, trying to get to the blond as fast as she could; and of course fearing the worst.

With her heart nearly beating out of her chest, the sight before Elphaba was one of pure amusement.

"Elphaba! Don't just stand there! Get this ravage beast away from me!" Glinda demanded after seeing Elphaba fly through the door.

Elphaba however, only could smile with relief, and amusement. Glinda was pretty much on top of the beds head board, trying to get as far away from the four legged, "beast", with a cold nose, wet tongue, and wagging tail.

"ShyAnn, come here girl."

The four legged creature happily jumped off the bed and ran to Elphaba happy for the attention.

"Wha-what in oz sake is that?" Glinda finally asked, still not moving from her perch on top of the head board.

"This," Elphaba responded. "This is a dog."

"Yes, yes, I know what a dog looks like, what I meant was, _what,_ is it doing here, and whose is it?" Glinda asked.

"Well, _she_, kinda lives here, and she is _your_ dog." It took all Elphaba had not to laugh at the look that passed over the blonds face.

"Glinda, meet ShyAnn, ShyAnn, meet Glinda."

"It's Ga-linda, and…wait just a clock tick, what do you mean she is _my_ dog? I hate dogs."

_Ah yes, you DID hate dogs, that is until you learned that a certain green witch loved dogs, and you were willing to let her…persuade you shall we say._ Elphaba thought with a wicked grin.

ShyAnn was a pure bred, red and white, Siberian husky. Full of energy, and love, and not to mention _very_ protective over both her and Glinda.

The green witch took hold of the dogs collar and started walking towards the door.

"Um, why don't you just get dressed, and I'll go put her outside, and you can just meet me in the kitchen." Elphaba suggested.

"I'll make breakfast and then I have something that might help with your…condition."

Glinda was finally starting to come down from her post once she realized the dog was contained.

"ok," the blond said while nodding. "Um, where exactly is the kitchen in this place anyway?"

Elphaba only stared at the blond.

_Remember Elphaba, GA-linda has never been in this house before._

With a sympathetic smile she answered. "Down the stairs, to the left, past the living room and dining room."

Glinda nodded and turned towards the closet, all to egger to try her _new_ clothes, while a stressed out witch and dog, made their way to the kitchen.

Elphaba was on her second cup of coffee, and staring out the French doors that led to the garden, when she finally heard Glinda come into the kitchen. She turned to greet the blond, when the sight before her nearly sent her falling off the chair.

There standing in the doorway was Glinda, dressed in a _very_, tight fitting black, short sleeve shirt, which hugged her body in all the right places. The shirt was extremely low cut, teasing the eye with what lay just beneath. The white skirt she had chosen to go with the shirt was knee length, showing off toned legs, which, to Elphaba, seemed to go on and on.

"So, what do you think?" Glinda asked as she spun around showing off her ensemble.

"I, um, I-I…" _Shit I'm in trouble. _"I m-mean you look absolutely stunning." Elphaba was finally able to get out, as she let her eyes travel up and down Glinda. This earned her a blush from Glinda.

_Well, at least I know I can still make a 19 year old blush._

"Please have seat," Elphaba said. "I'll bring over your food."

Glinda took a seat on one of the bar stools that were located near the kitchens high counter tops.

"This kitchen is absolutely incredible. The structure of it is outstanding."

Elphaba smiled as she turned around and placed a plate full of: bacon, toast, fresh fruit, and an omelet, in front of Glinda. The blond simply looked down at it, and then back up at Elphaba.

"What?"

"You made this?" The green women nodded.

"Hey, don't bash it until you try it." _Even though you have tried it hundreds of times._

Glinda hesitantly took a fork full of the omelet, placed it in her mouth, and chewed slowly. Within seconds her eyes lit up.

"Sweet Oz!"

"Do you like it?" Elphaba asked already knowing the answer.

"Like it, I LOVE it!"

Elphaba smiled. "That good huh?"

"Um, ya! This is like…orgasmic good."

Juice came spraying out of the green woman's nose and mouth after hearing Glindas' comment.

_Ya, lets not go there just yet._ Elphaba thought, while trying to catch her breath.

"Why Miss Elphaba, I never knew you could cook."

Wiping up the excess juice from the counter, Elphaba replied. "Actually neither did I, until we moved into this house. After that, I sort of got into it. Which is probably why you like this kitchen so much, you designed it just for me. I think your comment was; 'so you can cook for me night and day.'"

Glinda was scraping at her plate trying to get every last piece she could, when she looked up.

"What do you mean by, 'when we moved in'?"

_Shit, way to go Elphaba, just keep running your big mouth._

"Um, ya, you and I live in this house…together." She was waiting for Glindas' reaction.

"Oh, you mean like roommates."

"Roommates?"

"Ya, I mean you said we become…became, friends, and still are I presume since we live together." The blond said with a grin.

"Sure, we're roommates." _With benefits._

"Oh speaking of becoming friends," Glinda said while spinning around on the stool she was sitting on. "You need to tell me how on earth you made me forgive you after breaking my nose."

After putting away the dishes Elphaba sat herself down next to Glinda.

"Actually Glinda there is something I want to …"

"Ok Elphaba, if we are going to be friends," the blond interrupted. "Then you _really_ need to get my name right. Ok, say it with me…Ga-lin-da. Got it.?"

_Just kill me now._

"Galinda, I was up all night looking for something that might help you, absorb, some of the things I will tell you, that might be a little hard to believe."

"Alright, so did you find anything?" The blond asked as she continued to spin on the stool.

"Yes I think I did," Elphaba replied while abruptly stopping the spinning blond.

"How?"

"With this." Elphaba held up a veil of bright blue liquid.

"What, your plan is to get me drunk?"

"Um, no, this is a simple, yet powerful potion, that with one drop, you will be whisked away into the past."

Glinda had looked as though she would have rather eaten a whole bee hive, and was about to tell Elphaba where she could shove that vile when the sound of the door bell interrupted her.

"Hold that thought." Elphaba told her as she went to go see who was at the door.

"Well it's about bloody time, I've been banging at your door for like, the past decade." Replied a short, stocky women with silvery, grey hair, as she pushed her way past Elphaba and into the house.

"Ana?" The green witch responded with bewilderment.

"Well of course. I came as soon as I got your letter Green Bean. I'm sorry to hear about Glinda. How is she? Any progress? Do you have a plan?"

Elphaba merely shook her head. Ana was a long time trusted friend that earned the respect of the witches soon after they had moved in; and was the only one who could get away with calling her 'Green Bean', and live to tell the tale.

"Do you think could at least try and answer one question before you ask another?" Elphaba said trying to get her friend to slow down.

"Oh, sorry honey," Ana apologized and gave the green woman a hug. "I've just been worried sick, I traveled all night just to get here."

"Well I do appreciate it."

"Of course, of course, so where is she?"

Elphaba was about to lead her back into the kitchen when she heard a small cough and looked up to see the topic of their conversation standing before them.

"Well here she is now. Ana, I would like to introduce you to Miss _Galinda_ Upland, Galinda, this is Ana McGregor, a very dear friend of mine who has offered to help."

Glinda stretched out her hand and shook Anas'.

"It's very nice to meet you Miss McGregor." Glinda responded.

"_Miss McGregor?"_ Ana questioned.

"Remember Ana," Elphaba whispered. "She doesn't know who you are."

_Oh ya. _"The pleasure is all mine, and please call me Ana."

Once introductions were made the three women moved into the living room to talk.

"So let me get this straight, Green Bean, you are going to retell your whole past in hopes that it will jog Glindas' memory, and you are going to do this all with a potion you have concocted.?" Ana asked.

"Yup, that about sums it up." Elphaba said as she and Ana sat on the couch.

"Alright, sounds good but are you sure um…_Galinda_ is up for it?" She asked while pointing over to where Glinda was checking herself out in the mirror on the wall.

"Oh Fiyero, I wonder if you like my hair up or down?" Glinda pondered as she fiddled with her blond curls.

Elphaba looked back at Ana. "What other choice do I have?"

Once Elphaba and Ana persuaded Glinda that her hair looked beautiful up or down, they herded her over to the couch.

"Alright Galinda, all you need to do is take a drink of this and sit back and relax." Elphaba tried to explain.

"So drink this, and poof, we vanish?"

"Well sort of, our minds will travel to the past but our bodies will remain here, in the present. But we will look the same as we do now." Elphaba said. "Do you understand?"

"Ya, ya, lets just get on with this thingy, I want to see what Fiyero thinks of my hair."

Elphaba looked at Ana, and both women had the same thought.

_She is going to be in for one hell of a surprise._

And with that both Glinda and Elphaba downed their potion in one swift motion.

Within seconds the room around both girls began to spin into a blur.

Faster, and faster, until Elphaba couldn't tell which way was up or down.

And then silence…

………………………………………………………………………………

**Alright, I know not all that exciting but I wanted your guys opinion on the whole time traveling thing before I went to far with this! If you don't like it please tell me, I'll find a way to make it work:)**

**Oh and the whole dog thing, I love dogs and thought this story needed one!! Lol**

**Love to read your REVIEWS!! hint hint**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so you guys have been awesome with your reviews and since everyone seems to accept the idea of this whole time traveling thing I'll run with it!!**

**Alright so here it goes…Enjoy!**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Wicked characters.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Elphaba remembered standing there, in a pitch black room, feeling so alone that it was almost too much to bear. She kept searching for some type of movement, kept listening for some type of sound, but she couldn't find any. She was completely alone.

She quickly turned to her right when a distant figure caught her attention. Elphaba had to squint to try and make out what this thing was that was coming towards her.

"Glinda?" The green women could recognize her from miles away.

Yet Glinda didn't say anything just nodded, and motioned with her hand for Elphaba to come to her. With only a second of hesitation, Elphaba began to move towards the beautiful women before her.

But something was wrong, every time Elphaba would take a step towards Glinda, it was as though she was being forced two steps backwards.

"Glinda, wait." She yelled with such desperation in her voice it startled even her.

She was so close, just a few more steps, when suddenly _another_ Glinda appeared right before her, blocking her way.

"What the, Glinda?"

"No, not _Glinda…Galinda."_ The second figure stated.

Elphaba tried to get around _Galinda_ to get to _Glinda_, but was stopped when Galinda wrapped her hands around her arms and prevented her from going any further.

She could her Glinda calling her name, calling for her, without stretched hands. Yet, no matter how hard Elphaba tried she was stuck, with Galinda.

"Elphaba…Elphaba…Elphaba…"

"Glinda, wait, wait, I'm coming…Glinda!" But it was too late Glinda had disappeared into the dark.

"Elphaba…Elphaba…Elphaba wake up!"

With a sudden jolt, the green witch threw open her eyes, and bolted to a sitting position nearly knocking over Glinda, who had been calling her name.

"Well it's about time." Glinda snapped.

Elphaba shook her head and rubbed her eyes attempting to take in her surroundings.

_It was just a dream…_

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Shiz of course." Came the reply from Glinda. "We ended up in the little wooded area just outside the dorm rooms. Of course, you were out like a light."

Elphaba looked around. _Holy Shit. _Right in front of her was a sight she thought she would never again get to see in person. There, right in front of her was nonother than Shiz itself. Memories came flooding back to the green women as she stood up to look around.

_The potion actually worked. Wow, who would have thought I would wind up back here?_

However, Elphabs' reflection was short lived when Glinda said, "Well, come on tour guide barbie, give me a tour of my past…or is it my future?" With a shrug of her shoulders, Glinda started making her way to the dorms.

Elphaba merely shook her head.

_What was it again that attracted me to Glinda at this age? _

Elphaba found herself following Glindas' backside. Starting at her ass, working her way down those toned legs, and back up again as her hips moved from side to side. Something only 19 year old_ Galinda_ would do.

_Oh ya, now I remember._

Elphaba shook her hand once again and rushed to catch up to Glinda. It was dark outside, and a little cold she noticed, as puffs of breath came out in a steamy fog from her mouth.

They had almost made it to the graveled path when the sound of people talking caught both of their attentions. Both women looked to the right in the direction the sounds were coming from.

"Oh, my, God!" Was all Elphaba could muster out of her mouth.

There, coming up the path heading towards them was nonother then Madam Morible , a still unconscious Glinda being pushed in a wheel chair, Fiyero, and following behind them, looking like she was on her way to her own execution was Elphaba.

"Oh, look here we come now." Glinda stated with a bright smile on her face. "Oh, and look there's Fiyero. Fiyero! Over here dearest!" She called to him with a wave of her hand.

Before the blond could utter another word Elphaba grabbed her around the waist, and threw both of them behind a nearby bush.

"Elphaba! What is the meaning of," Glinda was silenced by Elphabas' strong hand covering her mouth.

"Hush now." Elphaba ordered. "Look there is one little rule that I forgot to tell you about. In no way shape or form, are we allowed to be seen by anyone!"

"And why is that?"

"We have traveled back into the past, _our_ pasts', and from what I can remember from my college days, I never saw _myself_ walking around campus as an older women. We don't want to risk making our past selves thinking they have gone nuts, or risk changing the future, because we changed an outcome of an event. Understand?"

With a sigh of frustration, Glinda finally nodded in agreement.

"Good." With that, both women's attentions' were turned back towards the arriving crowd.

"Miss Elphaba I cannot believe you." Bellowed Madame Morible. "It's bad enough that you fought with those two boys , at the _dance_ no less, but hitting poor Galinda, what in sweet Oz were you thinking?"

The younger Elphaba didn't respond or try and explain herself; she just kept walking behind the group in silence.

Now, the Elphaba behind the bushes was having a serious case of déjà vu.

"I remember this." She whispered to Glinda. "This was right after I hit you; we are taking you back up to our room so the doctor can check you out." She grinned. "Ha, look at Morible, she was furious with me."

Glinda turned and noticed the gin on Elphabas' face. "What are you grinning at? Clearly I'm going to have one hell of a black eye and you have the nerve to grin?"

Elphaba quickly cleared her face. "Sorry. Come on, we don't want to lose ourselves." And with that, the older women, snuck behind the group all the way to the dorm room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Present Day**

Ana watched her two favorite people in the world fall limp to the world after consuming the potion. Now, their bodies lay motionless on the couch before her.

Ana was sitting in the chair adjacent to the couch, tapping her foot on the floor and petting ShyAnn behind her ears.

_It's going to be ok. No need to bother her. If anyone can get through this it's those two. There is no need to worry her pretty little head for…but if it was me…_

She looked down at ShyAnn who only stared back up at her.

"Don't look at me like that." She bellowed. "Look I know she deserves to know but it is not my place to tell her. For all I know Green Bean has already sent word."

The dog cocked his head to the side as if to say, _Ya right, _and let out this long, loud whine.

"Alright! You win; I will go write her right now. Geese, no need to be pushy." With that Ana went in search of pen and paper.

She stole on more look at Elphaba.

_She is going to kill me._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Shiz University**

The group had led Elphaba, and Glinda right inside the building, just outside their old dorm room. They had found a place behind one of the massive pillars to hide, but still be able to listen and watch.

The younger Elphaba had been pacing non-stop in front of the door of her room ever since Madam Morible, Galinda, and the doctor, went inside.

"Will you at least try and stand still?" Fiyero asked, as he was leaning up against the wall. "You keep pacing like that; I think you might actually dig a hole into the floor."

The younger witch looked up at Fiyero.

"Try not to think so much Fiyero; you might end up hurting yourself."

Before he could even attempt to come back with a smart ass comment, the door before them swung open; reveling the doctor and Madam Morible.

"So, what's the diagnosis? Is she going to be ok?" Elphaba asked in desperation.

The old doctor held up his hand for silence. "Miss Galinda is going to be just fine. Her nose is broken I'm afraid, however, she is awake now, and asking for you." He pointed his short stubby finger at Elphaba.

"Me?" Elphaba asked in disbelief.

"Her?" Fiyero asked with just as much confusion.

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, I'm just surprised as you two are. But I'm sure Galinda just wants an explanation as to why you hit her in the first place." Madam Morible said.

_That, or it could be she just wants to hit me back with no witnesses._

"Go ahead Elphaba, but first thing tomorrow I want to see you in my office, I still have to think of some sort of punishment for your blatant disregard for other people's safety." Morible stated, and with that, her and the doctor left.

"Just let Galinda know I was here, and thinking of her." Fiyero stated, still shocked that his own girlfriend did not want to see him. Elphaba nodded her head. "And try not to give her two black eyes." And with that, Fiyero left.

"Ah, that's so sweet." The older Glinda whispered from behind the pillar. "Fiyero was really worried about me."

_Sure he was, that's why he left you to go to a post-dance party. _Elphaba thought.

Glinda, however, noticed again that strange look Elphaba got whenever she would mention Fiyero.

_What's up with that?_

"Come on," the older witch said. "I know a place where we can see what happens next." They turned to leave just as younger Elphaba was slowly making her way into the dorm room.

The older witches slowly crept up the side of the building towards the window of their old room.

_Thank Oz we were on the ground floor of the building, I'm not sure what we would do if our room was at the very top. _Elphaba thought to herself.

She broke off a few braches so Glinda could make her way towards the window.

"Next time we do 'this', remind me not to wear high heels." Glinda commented as she finally settled herself down next to Elphaba and peered in on her and roommate.

"Don't you think this is somewhat…stalkerish?" Glinda asked.

The green women shrugged. "Technically we are spying on _ourselves_, so we are only evading our own privacy." Glinda agreed, and continued to watch.

Inside the room they could see themselves at what looked like to be a old western standoff. Both facing each other ready for someone to make the first move. The younger Elphaba decided to break the silence.

"Galinda, I am so sorry…"

But the young blond held up her hand to silence her roommate. The burse on Galindas' face was already turning a purplish color. She took a few solid strides towards Elphaba, and got right up in her face.

"You broke my nose." She said with no emotion in her voice.

Elphabas' gaze dropped to ashamed to look in the blue eyes of the blond.

"I know, and I'm so, so, sorry."

Glindas' face never gave away any emotions; her hands were drawn into fists.

_She is going to hit me. And I deserve it._

Elphaba shut her eyes ready for the impact. But instead of feeling a fist connect with her cheek, the feeling of soft lips was replaced. The green woman's eyes shot open, and a look of utter disbelief was all over her face.

"Thank you." The blond said.

"Thank you? Galinda, I broke your nose, and you're thanking me?" There had to be some mistake. "Maybe that hit caused more damage than the broken nose."

"No, I'm not thanking you for breaking my nose; I'm thanking you for standing up for me." Galinda explained. "I was walking to you, to give you an ear full on completely ruining my night after our fight; when I overheard what those boys were saying about me, and I was about to give them a piece of my mind when you just started a knock-out-drag-out thing."

Elphaba couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Once it looked like you had taken care of the problem, I walked up behind you to thank you and make sure you weren't hurt. Apparently I should have waited a few more moments." Glinda smiled.

Elphaba just stood there taking everything in. "So, you're not mad at me?" She wanted to get this straight, because the guilt she felt had still not gone away.

"Mad? At you? Someone who was sticking up for me? Perish the thought." Glinda assured her. "But, I do have one question. Why _did_ you stick up for me in the first place? I mean as far as I understood you hated me."

_Hate Galinda…never._

"Galinda I never hated you, I felt sorry for you."

Galinda cocked her head to the side.

"You have SO much potential of becoming something great, of doing something great, but you hide behind your beauty, and fake ignorance. And when I see you doing that, I guess I just get upset, and take it out on you. And I shouldn't."

Both Glinda's, young, and old, had a deep blush crawl up there face.

"No one has ever thought that of me." The blond said in all honesty.

"I only speak the truth." Elphaba said as she went to go sit on her bed. Galinda still could not move. Someone actually saw the potential she had to become something more than a beauty queen, and was ok with that? Galinda finally made her way over to her bed as well.

"Besides," Elphaba said breaking the silence. "You were always the one who would start the fights." This earned a pink pillow to be thrown at the green woman's face. Elphaba laughed whole heatedly, for the first time in many years.

After the fits of giggles from both witches had subsided Galinda said, "Elphie, is it alright if I call you Elphie?"

"Well it's a little perky."

"Elphie, now that we are friends I'm going to make you my new project."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I know that's what makes me so nice." Galinda said with a completely straight face.

And with that Galinda made her way over to Elphaba's bed and started playing with her hair. "You know Elphie, you really do have beautiful hair…"

The two witches outside the window watched for a long time, as the new friendship blossomed that night; from telling stories of childhood memories, to secrets kept.

Glinda watched with such intensity, trying to remember this, to see if anything would trigger her memory, but nothing did, this was all new to her.

Once the two young women decided to call it a night, the witches outside quietly left the window.

"Well," Elphaba said. "Does any of that ring a bell?"

Glinda sadly shook her head. "No, sorry Elphie."

_Elphie?_ The green witch looked at Glinda with a surprised look.

"What? It fits you. Besides isn't that what I usually call you?"

Both women smiled.

"It seems that all we needed to do to become friends was get you to hit me."

"Yup that pretty much did the trick."

"Elphie, I just wanted to say thanks. For all you are trying to do to help me. I guess hearing myself tonight made me realize that true friends are hard to come by."

"Galinda, you never need to thank me for helping you."

Then they hugged. It was the first physical contact Elphaba had with the Blond since the accident, and cherished every second.

All of a sudden the wind began to blow around them, and the ground began to spin, faster and faster, until nothing.

The two women pulled away from each other, only to find themselves in the same exact spot, the only evidence that anything had changed was instead of being dark outside, and the sun was just starting to set.

"What happened?" Glinda asked.

"I'm not sure." Elphaba responded.

She pulled Glinda back over to their window and looked inside. They saw young Elphaba sitting on her bed with a book in hand, and Galinda putting the final touches of her make-up on.

"Oh no." The Elphaba outside the window exclaimed.

"Oh no what?" Glinda asked.

_No, no, no, not this memory. Not yet, she just started to trust me again._

"I think we jumped ahead in time from where we just were, but only by a few months" said Elphaba.

"Why is that such a bad thing?"

There was no reply to Glinda's question, so they just watched in silence.

"Alright, I think that will do it." Young Galinda finally said. "Elphie what do you think?"

"What do you mean what do I think?" She asked without looking up from her book.

"I mean, do you think Fiyero will like what I am wearing?"

The green girl from the bed looked up at her friend. She was dressed in a very tight, very short, blue dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Elphaba drank in the sight before her, letting her eyes roam over her friends' body. Then she remembered, Galinda wasn't dressed up for her.

"Ya I guess so."

"You guess so? That doesn't tell me jack shit." The blond spat, Elphaba had been acting weird ever since she told her that she had a special date with Fiyero tonight.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you."

_Alright that's it._ Galinda slammed her hair brush down on her dresser.

"Alright Elphaba, what the hell did I do _now _to piss you off so badly? I sear you like PMS every day."

Elphaba closed her book and got up from the bed.

_So she is looking for a fight huh? Fine!_

"Why do you always assume everything has to concern you? Did you ever stop to think that maybe I could care less what _Fiyero_ thinks about you?"

"That's a lie and you know it Elphie! Why do you always take the easy way out? Why can't you just let your emotions out for once in your life?"

"Don't lecture me taking the easy way out! You do just fine with that on your own _Miss Galinda."_

By now both women were mere inches away from each other, and both fiery mad.

"Besides, why would I care who you date? Go ahead date the brainless prince see if I give a rat's ass!"

"Well I think you're just jealous!" Galinda fired back.

"Huh, me jealous? Of what exactly? You are dating someone who can't tell the difference between his ass and elbow."

"NO! Jealous of something you cannot seem to let yourself have!"

That did it.

"God damn you!" Elphaba yelled, as she took Galinda's face in her hands and kissed her hard on the lips.

Galinda only took a second to respond, and opened her mouth to giving Elphaba the chance to slid her tongue deep within.

Galinda felt her back hit the edge of her desk as she was forced backwards by Elphaba's body. She couldn't control her hands, it was as if they had a mind of their own, traveling up and down the green women's back and pulling her closer.

Elphaba's hands however, were making their way up the blond's smooth legs. Once she found the edge of the dress, she stuck her hand underneath and quickly found Galinda's wet center. She could hear the blond moan through the kiss.

Elphaba only broke the kiss, when she felt the buttons on her blouse coming undone and a pair of delicate hands cupping her breasts through her bra. Elphaba couldn't help but let out a deep, throaty moan as well.

She then brought her eyes down to meet the blonds' dark blue eyes.

And then something stopped her.

_What the hell am I doing._

She grasped Galind's hands to stop their movement. Galinda looked up in confusion.

"I-I have to go."

And just as quickly as the whole thing had started, it ended, as Elphaba left the room, leaving a very confused, embarrassed, and not to mention horny blond.

Meanwhile, out through the window Glinda could only stare in disbelief. And this made the green women next to her very nervous.

Within seconds, the wind started to blow around them once more, and the ground began to spin, then it stopped.

When Elphaba opened her eyes she recognized her own living room. They were home.

"Well there you two are I was getting worried." Ana said as she came in stirring a bowl that contained some type of food. "So how did it go?"

With that, Glinda jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"That good huh?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ok, so there it is! I'm pretty happy about this chapter and I hope you guys are as well. But of course I always want your honest opinions!!!**

**So let's hear them!! Or if you have any suggestions on where you would like to see the story go, I would be more than willing to take it all in.**

**Can't wait for your REVIEWS!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!!!!**

**Thank you so much everyone!!! I received some outstanding reviews, some great questions, and one very interesting, um, **_**proposal. **_**And I appreciate every single one of them!!! ******

**To start off with there were some questions people had, that I hope to answer in this chapter to clear it up for you guys!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a single, solitary, thing from Wicked. ******** I know sad right?**

**Rating: M **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stu…I wonder how many times I have to actually call myself that before it sinks in?...Well a few more times couldn't hurt._

"Stupid." Elphaba mumbled under her breath as she brought down the ten inch serrated knife with a 'whack'.

She and Glinda have been back from their _trip to the past_, for almost 24 hours and the blond still refuses to leave her room, or even allow the green women to enter. Elphaba placed another thick stalk of celery in front of her, raised her knife, and 'whack'!

"You know, it's probably a good thing you are not always in a bad mood, or you two would have left over's coming out your butts." Ana commented as she entered the kitchen and sat in front of the irrited green women.

Elphaba had been in the kitchen all day, ever since she decided to give Glinda a little space, after pretty much begging her to come out and talk to her, so she could explain…what happened.

"It helps me relax." Came the short reply, as her knife come down once again on the unexpected vegetable.

"I see that. You know you shouldn't blame yourself Green Bean." Ana said.

"And why the hell not? This is all happening because of me! Because of my idiotic mistake up in the tower." Elphaba roared while pointing the knife at Ana to try and make a point. "And now, because I over looked a portion in the damn book that explains that…" Elphaba walked over to the Grimmerie that was lying on the table and opened to the page where Elphaba had made the potion from. "'Warning_: participants in this spell may "jump" through memories at unexpected times.'"_ The green witch read. "So please tell me how in the hell is this NOT my fault?" Elphaba asked while trying to catch her breath.

"First of all, give me that thing before you put an eye out." Ana calmly said while taking the knife away from Elphaba. "And secondly, you did not force Glinda up in that tower, she went willingly, she just came in at the wrong moment. And thirdly, so what you over looked a few lines in the book, you're not super women Green Bean." Ana tried explaining to her as she led the exhausted women to the kitchen chair. "You make mistakes."

"Ya, well, this _mistake, _may just cost me Glinda." She said with such defeat in her voice it scared both women.

Ana put two fingers underneath Elphaba's green chin and slowly forced her to look her in the eye.

"Now you listen to me Elphaba Thropp."

Elphaba stared at the women in front of her, who never spoke her full name unless she was angry, or scared as hell.

"I never want to hear defeat in your voice like _that,_ ever again is that understood?"

"But I,"

"No! No buts, you would do anything for Glinda wouldn't you, help her in any way you could?"

Elphaba looked at Ana as if she just stood up on the table and started doing the hokie-pokie.

"Of course I would."

"Well right now, even if she won't admit it, she needs your help. Glinda Upland needs Elphaba Thropps' help."

Ana was right, Elphaba needed to stop focusing on what she did wrong and start focusing on what she can do to make this right, Glinda did need her, and she was going to do whatever it took.

Elphaba took a deep breath. "As usual Ana you are right."

Looking mighty pleased with herself Ana replied. "I know this, now stop talking to me and get your ass up there and talk this thing out."

"Ana she won't let me in, believe me I've tried everything." _Except breaking down the door…which is not a bad idea come to think of it?_

"Alright, I'll go talk to her, you finish up your, um, cooking, and try not to chop your hand off." She said as she handed Elphaba back the knife, and turned to go talk to yet another stubborn women.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Her lips looked so soft, even as she was pushing the blond backwards with such force. She had memorized exactly where she had placed each hand: first starting half way down her leg, then slowly making their way up, and up, while never breaking the kiss but adding more to it. The hands forced her, short fabric higher and higher until they could finally reach…

_No! Stop this! This is just not right!_

Glinda had been pacing in her room for quite some time now, trying clear her head of what she had just witnessed between herself and her roommate. Yet, no matter how hard she had tried, the memory was so vivid, it just kept replaying in her minds eye like movie.

She was just about to continue with her disapproving talk with herself when she heard three light 'knocks' at her bedroom door.

_I swear that women never gives up._

"Go away Elphie I don't want to talk to you right now." _God your pathetic, you are still calling her 'Elphie', even after what just happened._

"It's not Elphie honey." _Ana?_

Glinda walked towards the door and opened it just a crack, half expecting Elphaba to push her way inside.

She peeked through and saw Ana patiently waiting.

"As you can clearly see, for obvious reasons, I am not 'Elphie'." Ana said as she spun around trying to lighten the mood.

"Ana, I don't mean to be rude, but I REALLY do not feel like talking right now." Glinda said attempting to close the door but was stopped when Ana shoved her foot inside.

"Look sweetheart, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way would be just to let me in and talk this thing out; just you and me." Ana said. "Or, the hard way would be me forcing my way into this room, hog tie you to the bed, and keep you there until you are ready to talk, the choice is up to you."

Glinda liked this women, she admired her authority, and the way she took charge of a situation. But to be quite honest, she was a little frightened of her as well.

The blond finally gave in and opened the bedroom door.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Ana commented as she took a seat in the arm chair across the room.

Glinda remained silent, unsure of what to say to this women.

_How much does she know about what happened? What will she think of me if she finds out I…ya know?_

Finally she couldn't take the silence anymore. "Look, I am not sure what all Elphie told you but, I just want you to know what happened was a m-mistake." _I think._ "It didn't mean anything."

Ana nodded slightly.

"Didn't mean 'anything' huh?"

Glinda nodded affirmatively.

"Then how come you locked yourself in this room and refuse to come out?"

Glinda opened her mouth to respond but no words came out of her mouth.

_Why am I hiding in here? Why am I hiding away from Elphie?...And why in the hell can I not get those images out of my head?_

"Look sweetheart, all Green Bean told me was you saw the memory of you twos' first kiss, is that what scared you so much?"

_That…and other things._

"Yes I think it was…wait just a clock-tick, did you just say Elphies' and my _first kiss?_ You mean we kissed more than once?"

_And I thought you were supposed to be a total blond at this age?_

"That's not my place to say. But hypothetically, if it was not your guys' last kiss, would that be such a bad thing?"

_Um hello!_

"Um ya." Glinda answered. "If you have not noticed, she and I are both woman, and women cannot be like…that with each other."

"And why not?" Ana asked putting the question simply.

"Because, because it's-it's…just not right."

Ana once again nodded. "You enjoyed seeing you two go at it didn't you?"

_What!?_

"NO! No, no, no." Ana remained silent as she watched the uncomfortable blond pace back and forth. Glinda finally stopped her pacing, looked up at Ana and said, "Yes. Ok, I _liked_ seeing Elphie and I like_ that. _I enjoyed watching her hands go where they weren't supposed to. I wanted to be the one to taste her kiss, I wanted her to touch me, I wanted…"

Ana finally got up from the chair made her way over to Glinda and pulled her into a hug. She knew this was hard for Glinda to accept, she remembered when the two women first told her the story on how they wound up together in college. She also remembered Glinda saying that it was hard for her to admit her true feelings.

"It's ok ya know." Ana said while pulling away from the teary blond. "To feel that way."

"But how can it be? We are to women?"

"Try not to think of yourselves as two _women_, try and think of yourselves as just two people who happen to _really_ like each other…and happen to enjoy the occasional , um, make out session."

Glinda thought about what her friend was saying; maybe this was ok, maybe there was nothing wrong with what she was feeling…maybe.

"Now, dry those tears of yours," Ana said while wiping away the tear stained cheek of the blond. "And go on to the kitchen, I believe there is one worried green woman down there who would really like to talk to you."

Glinda looked nervously up at Ana.

"Don't worry sweetheart, she won't jump all over you the minute she sees you." Ana let a grin spread across her face.

"So get going. Oh, and for future references," Ana said before she closed the door. "Try and keep your, um, _intimate_, memories to yourself, I REALLY do not need those images in my head." And with that she left, leaving a smiling Glinda behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A very pleasant aroma, hit the blonds nose before she even opened the door to the kitchen, and instantly heard her stomach growled.

_Guess I'm a little hungry._

She took a deep breath, and pushed open the door.

The view in front of Glinda was one that melted her heart. Elphaba had set the table with amazing looking china, candles in the middle, and a single white rose.

_My favorite flower…_

"I guess I had a little time on my hands." Elphaba said from out of nowhere. Glinda jumped from the unexpected voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Elphaba apologized.

"No, it's ok, I guess I'm just all little after everything that happened." Guilt, immediately spread accrossed Elphaba's face. "The table looks great by the way; you really did not need to go through all this trouble."

_It was the least I could do. _"Um, where is Ana?"

"Oh, she said something about she 'wasn't hungry, and was going to bed early.'"

Elphaba nodded. _Not hungry my ass._

"Well please have a seat and I will bring the food over."

Glinda walked the short distance to the table and slowly sat down.

_Calm down Galinda, just relax. Try and remember what Ana said._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a plate full of food being placed in front of her. "Wow." It was filled with some type of meat covered in sauce, along with, rice, fruit salad, a garlic drizzled roll, and a tossed salad.

Glinda took a bite, immediately closed her eyes, and let out a soft moan. "Elphie this is absolutely to incredible. What is it?"

The green witch took a few seconds to respond, she was still dazed by the moan that the blond had let out.

"Um, it's a grilled chicken covered in a tangy, mango sauce." _One of your favorites._

Glinda smiled and continued stuffing her face.

The conversation at dinner was kept on the safe side, each one to afraid to bring up the subject that was weighing heavily on both their minds. The two talked about Elphabas' new found passion for cooking, and Glindas' interest in architecture, and books they have read, or songs they have listened to.

However, to Elphaba, most of the information Glinda was sharing about herself she already knew, but she tried treating it as if it was the first time hearing it.

They were in the middle of talking about Glindas' little accident; catching her hair on fire with a candle, when Shy Ann came bounding into the room and sat right down next to Glinda laying her head on the blonds lap. Glinda looked as if the dog was and eight legged freak going to attack at any sudden movement.

"Ugh, hi. Um, Elphie, what exactly does it want?"

Elphaba giggled. "_She_, just wants a little attention from her favorite witch. Don't worry she won't bite."

"Yes I know she won't bite but…did you just favorite _witch?_"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, _witch,_ as in you, you are a witch."

Glinda looked amazed at this new information. "I am? Holy shit!"

A full belly laugh erupted from Elphaba. "Don't sound so surprised you actually turn out to be a damn good witch. Thus your title; 'Glinda the Good'."

"_Glinda_ the Good'? Can no one get my name right? Shouldn't it be something like…_Galinda the Gal amorous?"_

Elphaba let out another laugh that sent a shock wave all the way to the blonds' heart.

_She really looks incredible when she really lets herself laugh._

After Elphaba was able to catch her breath she noticed Glinda still watching her. "What?"

"N-nothing." Glinda stuttered with embarrassment of being caught staring. "Just, um, I was wondering what your title turned out to be? I mean heaven knows if _I_ became a witch you must have become one of the greatest." Glinda said with logic in her voice.

Elphaba immediately stiffened up with the new change of topic.

_She is not ready to hear this part of the story yet…and neither am I._

"Ya, I am a witch as well."

"I knew it, that whole potion, and time traveling thing, I just knew you had to be." An awkward silence fell over the two witches.

_Maybe I should just bring it up, I mean it is the only way it is going to get resolved right?_

Elphaba was about to apologize to Glinda about the whole kissing thing when she was interrupted by Glinda.

"So, what other things can you do? As a witch I mean." Glinda was intrigued by the fact that both her and her roommate were witches, and wanted to know more. And she just really did not want to talk about _that other thing_.

"Well," Elphaba said, a little thrown off by the question. "I can cast spells, make all different types of potions, fly, cast curses-"

"Whoa, did you just say _fly?" _Elphaba nodded. "You can't fly your just pulling my leg."

"The hell I can't." Elphaba defended herself."I'll prove it to you." With that Elphaba grabbed Glindas' hand, pulled her from her seat and whisked her away to the tower.

With a 'creek' of the door the witches walked in the tower and Elphaba made a sharp move to one of the corners of the large room.

Glinda took in her surroundings. She hadn't been up here since her little _accident._ She turned back towards her friend and saw her holding an old broom.

"What, are you going to clean? Not that I would object to a little bit of cleaning up here, but I thought you were going to show me you could fly?" Glinda said.

With a slight chuckle, the green women turned towards the window, mounted the broom and held out her hand towards the blond.

"What?" the blond asked generally confused. "Oh no. No way in hell am I getting on that thing."Glinda protested after she realized what Elphaba was insinuating.

"Oh come on. Don't you trust me?" Elphaba said it jokingly, but deep down she really needed to know that Glinda still trusted her. If she can admit that, despite everything that has happened, if Glinda could admit she still trusted her, Elphaba knew they had at least a fighting chance.

"Trusting you is not the issue here." Glinda stated. "It's trusting that damn broom." Still with her arm outstretched towards Glinda Elphaba waited. Glinda looked into the woman's deep brown eyes, and saw a mixture of raw emotions flash in them: hope, fear, and love.

Glinda took her hand, and slowly mounted the broom, seating herself just in front of Elphaba.

_Thank goodness._

Elphaba reached over to the side, and grabbed a funny looking hat that was on the table. Glinda turned her head to look at her.

_Is she seriously going to wear that thing? _"Elphie, where in the heck did you get that thing?"

Elphaba placed it on top of her head and grinned. "What? Don't you recognize your own taste?"

"Are you saying _I_ got that for you?"

"Yup."

_Damn, she must have really done something to piss me off._

Elphaba settled herself on the broom, and brought her arms around the blond to grasp the top end of the broom.

Glindas' breath caught in her throat, as the close proximity to the green witch was doing crazy thing to her mind, not to mention her body.

"Are you ready?" Elphaba asked. Glinda was too distracted from the heat that was radiating from Elphaba to really understand the question.

"Ready to what?"

Elphaba leaned close to the blonds' ear and whispered, "To defy gravity."

And with that the green women pushed off from the ground sending the pair out the window into the night sky.

"Ahhhh!" Glinda yelled as she shut her eyes, from the unexpected leap from the window.

Elphaba guided the broom high above the trees, and just over the clouds.

Glinda still had her eyes shut tight. "Open your eyes." Elphaba whispered. Glinda kept them shut for a few more seconds before finally opening them.

The view was breath taking. For miles all she could see was the night sky filled with bright stars, and one big bright moon. The sir was cool as Elphaba probed the broom along.

"Oh Elphie." Was all the blond could manage to come out of her mouth. In a million years she never had dreamed that a something so beautiful, and peaceful, could actually exist.

She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face as Glinda slowly released her knuckle white grip, on the handle, and spread her arms out as far as they could go, smiling the whole time.

When Glinda started bringing her arms back down she turned her head towards Elphaba.

Brown eyes met blue and right there and then something sparked in the blond. She felt something for this green woman, something powerful and strong, but she could not pin-point what it was.

Her mind was going a million miles a minute, but she didn't care; Glinda leaned back and met Elphabas' lips with her own.

The kiss was soft, and gentle, and full of promise. Glinda deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue between the woman's velvety lips.

Elphaba however was hesitant to really get into the kiss; she wanted Glinda to set the pace.

_No need to freak her out again._

The blond pulled away and looked at Elphaba. "Elphie?"

"Muhm."

"Kiss me back."

There was no more hesitation, both women met in the middle with a warm wet kiss. Glinda brought her hand up to cup Elphabas' head to bring her closer.

_Not close enough._

Elphaba hungrily, let her hands roam from the sides of Glindas' face, to her neck, all the way down the sides of her body.

Just then the women felt a sudden drop. "Whoa!" Elphaba exclaimed as she broke the kiss to try and get control of the broom once again.

Both women were flushed from the cold air…at least that was part of the reason.

"Maybe we should head back in."

"Ya; sounds good to me."

Elphaba turned the broom around and headed home.

_Well one thing is for sure_, Elphaba thought. _At least I know she is still a damn good kisser._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I just want to start off by saying I am SO sorry for the long wait for this chapter, lets just say moving into a dorm room can be a pain in the ass! :) So please forgive me!**

**To tell you the truth I had a little trouble with this chapter, I mean I know where I want to go with this story, it's just getting there that's the hard part!! lol So I apologize if it wasn't up to par but I Promise the next one will be!!**

**So you know the drill…review, review, oh and don't forget to review! :)**

**P.s. I will try and answer all questions next chapter…I just really couldn't find a place for them in this one!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update this thing, unfortunately my muse has a tendency of disappearing whenever it feels like it!**_

_**Anyway I just want to say thank all of you who commented and thanks to my loyal reviewers as usual!! I love you all! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the 'Wicked' characters **_

_**Rating: M**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her hands were traveling slowly up arms, leaving the green witch with goose bumps. Her mouth gently made its way down the side of her neck, and stopping, to nip at the sensitive flesh just below her ear.

"Glinda" was the only word Elphaba could muster. It was amazing how much the blond could turn her on.

Before she knew what happened, the shirt, and pants she had been wearing had disappeared from her body; leaving her completely exposed the blond straddling her hips.

With a wicked grin, Glinda brought her erect nipple to her mouth; sending a shocking, sensation through Elphabas' body.

Her body arched for more contact, the blond held her down with surprising strength, as she turned her attention to the other breast.

Elphaba ran her fingers through Glindas' hair, urging her to keep going.

Glinda looked up towards Elphaba and stared into her chocolate, brown, eyes that had turned darker with pleasure.

The blond put her face mere inches away from the green woman's; as her hand made its way down the long toned leg.

"I think it's time for you to wake up my love." Glinda said to her.

Elphaba looked at her in utter confusion. _Why in hell would I want to wake up?_ But was stopped from asking any questions when she felt three strong fingers enter her body.

With a sudden jolt, Elphaba threw her eyes open, only to be met with a fury face looking down on her, only mere inches away.

"Aaahhh!" the green witch gasped out of pure surprise, as she went tumbling off the side of the couch, landing on her back.

ShyAnn made her way over to her master's side, and simply stared down at her.

"You know," Elphaba finally said, as she looked up at her dog. "Has anyone ever told you, you have really bad timing?" ShyAnn merely cocked her head to the side, and then bent down and began to cover Elphaba with a series of wet kisses to the face.

"Ya, ya, I know, you're sorry, now let me up." And with that she sat up on the floor scratching the dog behind the ears.

She let out a long sigh, which she did not even know she had been holding.

"You know something, last night wasn't all bad…she did end up kissing me." She told ShyAnn as if expecting the canine to give her some sort of feedback.

Elphaba was right; after Glinda and herself shared what she thought to be one of the most romantic encounters she had ever experienced; she landed her broom safely on the ground letting the blond off.

And then they shared another steamy kiss.

But something did not feel right to Elphaba. She had kissed Glinda more times then she can remember; and all sorts of kisses at that; but something was not right about this one, something kept nagging at her, but she could not figure what it was.

_I should be thrilled that Glinda is kissing me; that means there is still hope for us yet…right?_

Well, over the years, Elphaba had learned a long time ago to trust her instincts; well her instincts were telling her something was just not right; so she walked Glinda to her room, said good night and went to sleep on the couch.

"God; you should have seen her face when I turned and walked away, it was if someone had slapped her in the face."

_Sweet Oz, what is wrong with me?_

Elphabas' questions were cut short when her nose caught weft of something strong.

"What the hell is that smell? It smells like smoke…oh shit!"

She quickly jumped up from the floor and ran out the door; she had barely made it out of the doorway when she ran right into Ana.

"Ugh" both women said at the same time, at the unexpected collision.

Elphaba grabbed her friends' shoulders to try and steady her.

"Sorry Ana, I didn't see you; it's just I smelled smoke and I, "

"You smell it too? Oh thank Oz; I thought I was going crazy. I mean I figured you would be in the kitchen making breakfast. But when I started smelling smoke I thought something bad happened, considering you never burn anything you make, only Glinda…"

"Glinda!" they both yelled.

Rushing down the stairs towards the kitchen, with ShyAnn hot on their heels, the two women through open the door and rushed in.

Fire was erupting, from the stove, the coffee was boiling over, there were egg shells scattered on the floor, and one petite blond was standing towards the side trying to get the fire extinguisher to work.

"Glinda, step back!" Elphaba yelled over the roaring flames. The blond seemed surprised at the sudden company she had acquired in the kitchen but did as she was told.

Elphaba stepped up to the flames, raised her arms out to the sides and chanted, "outisto!" And in a blink of an eye the fire vanished.

All three women were breathing heavily, each trying to calm their rapidly, beating hearts. Elphaba made her way over to the shaking blond, placing her strong hand on her shoulders, forcing the blond to make eye contact with her.

"Glinda, are you ok?"

"I-I think so, just a little rattled is all…and it's _Galinda."_

Shaking her head in disbelief at the blonds' last remark, Elphaba gave her a small smile.

_If she is still in the right of mind to correct the pronunciation of her 'name', then I think she will be ok._

"Are you sure?" Elphaba wanted to be a hundred percent sure.

Glinda shook her head yes. "I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast, I-I mean you have made me more than enough meals and I just wanted to repay you." Glinda shrugged. "And then things just went from bad to worse, the coffee started overflowing, and when I was trying to fix that, I lost track of time and forgot the eggs on the stove; which unfortunately started on fire. I tried to put it out with this stupid thing," She gestured to the extinguisher still in her hand. "But it didn't seem to want to cooperate, that's when you two ran in here, and you…hey you put the fire out…but how?"

"I'm a witch remember, just one of the many tricks I have up my sleeve."

Glinda made an 'oh', jester with her mouth, and looked around the kitchen.

"Oh my, look what I have done." The blond wasn't exaggerating; there was smoke stains on the wall and ceiling, eggs scattered everywhere, the stove was completely scotched, to the point where it was useless, chairs were toppled over; it was just one big mess.

"Elphie, I am so sorry I…what are you grinning at? If you haven't noticed I just completely destroyed the kitchen…" Elphaba still remained smiling. "You know the place where you spend most of your time…your prize possession."

"First of all, "Elphaba answered, still smiling, "this kitchen is not my _prize possession, _you are, and secondly," She stepped up in the middle of the room, held out one hand in front of her and said, "repairo." And just like that everything looked good as new: the stove, floors, coffee pot, etc.

Glinda stood wide eyed at the green women for a moment; not just because she had fixed an entire room with a simple word, but also due to the fact that Elphaba had said _she_ was her prized possession.

_Oh boy._

"It's not the first time you have made a mess in here, so I'm used to cleaning up after you." Elphaba commented as she turned back towards her audience.

"Well, no one ever said living with you two would be boring that's for sure." Ana said while standing in the doorway. "So if you two don't mind I think I will go upstairs and get dressed, I had one hell of a wakeup call this morning, and didn't have time to change out of my sleep wear." She said as she looked at Glinda who blushed slightly, and with that went back upstairs.

Glinda turned back to Elphaba who was plopping herself down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"I really am sorry Elphie; I was just trying to do something nice for you."

"It's ok Galinda, really. I'm just glad _you're _alright; I could care less about the kitchen." Glinda met Elphaba's deep brown eyes, with her soft blue ones.

_Damn those eyes of hers. I could get lost in those baby blues all day if I could. _Elphaba thought to herself.

Glinda felt her face getting hot as the look that passed between the girls took a little longer than it should have.

"Elphie listen, about last night…I'm sorry for what I did; you know the whole _kiss _thing. It's just I-I was lost in the moment and a little overwhelmed by the whole memory spell thing, and well, I won't let it happen again I promise."

It had hit Elphaba like a ton of bricks; this was why the kiss didn't feel right to her.

_I was kissing Galinda; scared, confused, ashamed, Galinda. Not the brave, confident, proud, Glinda I'm used to._

Elphaba masked the hurt on her face and in her voice real well as she spoke.

"Alright Galinda, if you are more comfortable being just _friends_," the sentence left a bitter taste in her mouth even before she was done finishing the sentence. "Then I'm fine with that."

The green witch could physically see Glinda relax, at what she had just said.

_Just be patient, you can get through this._

"So," Elphaba thought it a good idea to change the topic. "Let _me _fix breakfast, and then we can get going on bringing your memory back, what do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Three omelets, a cup of fresh strawberries, and three cups of coffee later, Elphaba, Glinda, Ana, and ShyAnn, all found themselves back in the living room, ready to once again give Elphaba's memory potion a try.

"Alright are you sure you're ready to do this? I mean I warn you, we may jump through time a little bit, and some of the things might be a little hard for you to see."

"I understand; but it's the only way to get my memories back."

Elphaba looked at Glinda, trying to see if there was any doubt in her features, telling her they shouldn't do this. When she was satisfied she saw none she handed Glinda her potion.

"Alright here we go."

"Elphie hold on one sec." Glinda said before she could swallow her potion. "You said that our bodies stay here when we drink this stuff, but our minds go back into the memories right?"

"That's correct."

"Well my question is, if that's the case shouldn't we be like ghost or something since we have no physical _parts_ with us, just our minds?"

Elphaba couldn't help but smile at the blond.

_That's my girl, using your head; I guess GLINDA really isn't as far away as I thought._

"That is one excellent question Galinda." Elphaba praised, knowing how much the blond liked hearing it. As if on cue, Glinda grinned and blushed. "Normally you would be correct, but this specific potion allows the users' mind to take a physical form…kind of like Astor-projecting; people can still see you, just as clear as if you were really there, but technically it is just your mind…does that make sense?"

"Not one bit." Ana commented from her chair; Elphaba gave her a stern look.

"I think I get Elphie, thanks." Glinda intervened.

"Good, so are you ready, anymore questions? No, ok." She took one more look at Ana. "Are you sure you can handle everything?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

Elphaba smiled at her friend, then nodded at the blond and swallowed the potion. A familiar sensation came over her body, and the room began to spin faster and faster, until nothing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Shiz University**_

Elphaba opened her eyes and gradually took in her surroundings. She looked next to her and saw Glinda doing the same thing.

"Where are we?" To the green witch it looked like a very familiar hallway that used to lead to the library at Shiz.

"It looks like a hallway." Glinda commented with all seriousness in her voice. Elphaba gave the blond a look, as if to say, _No duh!_

"I realize it's a hallway, what I meant was _which_ hallway…shit someone is coming." Elphaba grabbed her friend and pulled her around a corner out of sight from the approaching voices.

As they peered around they saw none other than Miss Galinda herself. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept in days, and she seemed to be on some sort of mission.

She was heading straight towards the older women when s young girl in a wheelchair pulled up in front of her.

"Oh, Nessa, I didn't see you there." Galinda said as she put her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry Galinda, I was just on my way to class is there something I can do for you?"

"Nessa?" The older Elphaba softly said with such emotion in her voice that Glinda turned her head to the side to look at her.

Elphaba had this weird look on her face, like someone had just run over her dog.

_Why would she look at her sister like that?_ Glinda wondered. She kept her mouth shut, remembering to ask the green witch later about that.

"Yes, actually there is, um, have you seen your sister?" Galinda replied.

"Yes, I just got done speaking to her; she seemed rather upset, and looked like she hadn't slept in days; come to think of it, she looked a lot like you do." Nessa gave Galinda a worried look. "Did you two have a fight?" Galinda let out a small sigh.

"You could say that."

Nessa gave her a look, telling the blond to elaborate on her answer; when she realized Galinda was not going to she spoke.

"She is where she always is,"

"The library." Both women said simultaneously.

"Right, I should have known, thanks Nessa; I'll talk to you later." And with that Galinda walked away from Nessa and turned down another hallway.

"You always did love that library." Glinda commented as she stood from her kneeling position.

"Ya." Elphabas' short response was not lost on the blond.

_I can't believe it, Nessa, my sister was sitting right there, alive and well._

Glinda noticed the blank look on Elphabas' face and decided they should be following herself; _maybe it will distract her from whatever got her so spooked._

"Come on Elphie; let's follow me to the library." And before Elphaba could respond Glinda quickly walked after her 19 year old self.

Elphaba stood reaching for the blond. "Galinda, no, wait."

But as she stood she heard an eerie familiar voice behind her.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba, just the student I wanted to see."

_Oh shit, not good._

Elphaba turned around and was met with none other than her old Professor.

"Dr. Dillamond!" She couldn't believe it; she hadn't seen the Professor in years, at least not since the whole Wizard incident.

"That's me. Now Elphaba I wanted to ask you about your thesis paper; I just finished reading it, and it was quite fascinating. Where ever did you come up with the idea?"

_Thesis paper? Oh shit what was my topic?_

"Um, um I-I just came across it in one of the books I've been reading."

_Stay calm, stay calm._

"Really, which one?"

_Oh give me a break._

"Um-um, I d-don't remember the title of the top of my head." She tried say without sounding as terrified as she felt. This was really bad; nobody was supposed to see them.

"I see. Well if you think of it be sure and let me know." Elphaba nodded as the Professor turned to go. "You know Miss Elphaba, you seem a bit out of it; is everything ok?"

"Yes sir, I'm just a little scatter brained at the moment; finals you know." At least she hoped finals were coming up so her lie would be more believable.

"Of course, of course; well, try and take it easy, you're starting to look just as old as I am." He commented with a chuckle.

_Old? Who you calling old?_

"Yes sir." And with that he turned and walked away. Elphaba relaxed; _thank Oz that's over._

Elphaba was reminded how much she actually missed that old goat. She never got the nerve to tell him, but he was the first person in her life to accept her for what she was; and for that she would be forever grateful.

"Glinda." Elphaba finally remembered the blond witch, and started in the direction she ran off to.

As Elphaba neared the library she could hear voices growing louder, and one sounded an awful like Glinda.

_Shit, what if she got seen by someone just like I…"_

"Whoa." She blurted out as she was pulled into a nearby closet. "Who the hell,"

"Shhh, Elphie it's me." Glinda whispered,

"Galinda, thank god I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Well you did, at least the younger me." She pointed around the doorframe. Elphaba peeked around and saw Galinda, and Fiyero standing just outside the library, and what sounded like to be an argument about her.

"I still don't understand why you care so much that she is not talking to you? You should be thrilled."

"Stop it Fiyero. Elphaba is a friend, and just like if any of my other friends were ignoring me, I would be just as upset." Galinda fired back.

"But you don't need anyone else…you've got me." He said as ha wrapped his arms around Galindas' waist. Elphaba had to try and keep her breakfast down as she watched the display of affection.

_Give me a break._

"Fiyero." Galinda warned.

"Alright, because it's you, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you." Galinda stood on her tip-toes and pecked the prince on the lips; but Fiyero had other plans, he pulled the blond closer and deepened the kiss.

Elphaba had to look away, and keep reminding herself that this was all in the past; and not to run out there and strangle the son of a bitch for even looking at Glinda _that_ way.

Galinda was the one to pull away. "I have to go talk to Elphie." _And I hope she listens._

With that, Galinda walked into the library; and Fiyero watched her go and then finally turned to leave.

_Bastard._

"Am I gone?" The Glinda in the closet asked. Elphaba brought her head back in to look at her; and for the first time, noticed just _how_ close the two of them were in the cramped closet. Their breasts were touching ever so slightly, their faces were only inches apart; and any wrong move could put them even closer.

_Breathe Elphaba. _"Um, ya, you went in the library."

"Then I guess we should follow." Glinda said while never breaking eye contact.

_What the hell is with you Galinda? Stop looking at her like that. You should only be looking at Fiyero with those eyes, especially after the support he just gave you._

Elphaba finally gave in and looked away from the women in front of her; checked to make sure no one was coming and slipped out from the closet towards the library.

It took a few moments for the older witches to find themselves, but once they did they ducked behind a stack of books and watched.

The younger Elphaba was too engrossed in a book to even notice the younger blond witch standing in front of her.

"Elphie." A green head snapped up from the sound. "Elphie, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." Elphaba spit out as she stood and started grabbing her books.

"I beg to differ. What happened Elphie? One minute we were arguing and the next…" Elphaba had just finished gathering everything and was about to make a run for it when her roommate stood in her way.

"What do you want me to say Galinda? I have no idea what came over me! I have no idea what possessed me to do what I did, I have no idea!" The green woman was trying to catch her breath.

"Well that makes two of us!" Galinda yelled back with just as much force. "I have a boyfriend Elphaba! I'm supposed to be with a boy, not a-a…"

"Frog?"

"Girl!" the two friends just stared at another. "Look Elphie, I love being your friend, I can't explain it, but you just make me feel like I can do anything. But, I cannot be you _girlfriend,_ I-I just can't."

Elphaba couldn't mask the guilt that shown through her brown eyes; she took a deep breath.

"All I know is…that I am sorry…for putting you in that situation, and for ruining the friendship we had."

"Hey now." Galinda said and forced Elphaba to look up at her. "I never said our friendship was over."

Elphabas' eyes held hope in them after hearing that.

"Really?"

"Really, really." The blond smirked. "Believe it or not Miss Elphaba, you are a friend of mine and I don't give up on my friends easily."

The green girl let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Thank you."

"Of course, just…we can never let that happen again ok? And never talk about it again; if anyone ever found out…" she just let the sentence hang; letting it sink in.

"Don't worry, it never happened." With that the two friends hugged. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Good idea." And just like that the two college students left.

The two older witches came out from their hiding places.

"Well?" Elphaba asked her friend.

"Well, I certainly took charge of that situation didn't I?" Glinda said with a proud look on her face. But something was also bugging her; her 19 year old self was lying. Whenever the blond tried to lie she constantly ran her fingers through her hair; and that whole time she was telling Elphaba she could be _with_ her, her hands were all over her hair.

_Now what the hell is up with that? What the hell am I lying about?_

"Yes you did." Elphaba answered her earlier question.

"So, what happened to us? Did we stay friends, or did we have anymore…incidents?"

"No, we stayed friends, good friends actually. You even came with me to the Emerald City, to meet the wizard."

The look on Glindas' face was priceless.

"No way! We got to meet the wizard?! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz?" Elphaba couldn't help but cringe at the sound of the name.

"You could say we become well acquainted." All of a sudden the room around the girls began to spin faster and faster.

"Shit. Hold on Galinda." Elphaba yelled as she pulled the blond in close. Faster and faster they spun until nothing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

This time when the witches opened there eyes they were no longer at Shiz that much was obvious. They were in the corner of a huge room, covered in emerald colored walls, curtains, and even floors.

"The Throne Room." Elphaba stated.

"No way! We are actually _inside_ the palace itself? Someone pinch me I'm dreaming."

All conversation was brought to a halt as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

Standing in the middle of the room was Elphaba, Galinda, Madame Morrible, and the Wizard himself; they all seemed to be gathered around a big book. The older Elphaba squeezed her hands into tight fists as she laid eyes on that man.

"Just think Miss Elphaba, how many people you can help if you can just help us read this book, your future would be unlimited." The old man said.

"I'm not sure that I can but I'll give it a try." Elphaba responded.

"That's my girl; now read this spell right here, and see if you can't help Chistery."

Elphaba kneeled on the floor and began to chant from the book.

"I can't believe she is actually reading the spell, it took me years just to learn one." Morrible said.

All of a sudden the monkey that was sitting nearby let out an awful scream of pain.

"Sweet Oz what did I do?" Elphaba asked in fear. "He's in pain, please, please stop this." But just as quickly as it started the monkey grew silent again, and sprouting from his back, were two beautiful black and purple wings.

"Amazing!" The wizard commented.

"Elphie are you all right?" the young blond asked in concern as she knelt by her friend.

"Amazing? How can you call that amazing, he is not supposed to be like that." Elphaba asked ignoring her friend.

"Don't you see Elphaba, know that you can read that book, I will be unstoppable with you by my side. Think of all the Animals we could capture and…"

"Wait a minute; _you_ are the one responsible for the disappearances and neglect of the Animals?"

"Well I-I…"

"You're a liar! You have no power at all do you?"

She took his silence as a confirmation. She held on to the book tight as she stood.

"I will never help you, and you will never get this book back." And with that she fled up the stairs.

"Wait! Guards stop her!"

"No, wait your Ozness I will talk to her." Galinda said a little overwhelmed, and quickly followed her friend.

The older women hiding didn't have time to react when they suddenly found themselves in another room, followed closely by their younger counterparts.

"Elphaba," Galinda tried to get her hyper-active friends attention.

"There is no way out of here. Why did I think it was a good idea to go _up_ instead of _out?"_

"Elphaba," Glinda tried again but was blown off by the green witch rushing towards the door and locking it so the guards couldn't get in.

"Elphaba! Why couldn't you stay calm for once, instead of flying off the handle? I hope you're happy by the way; I hope your happy now, I hope you're proud how you have hurt your cause for ever, I hope you think you're clever."

"What that hell are you talking about? Wishing that I am happy?" Elphaba asked in disbelief. "I hope that you're happy! I hope you're proud how you would stand there and gravel in submission to feed your own ambition!"

A voice from somewhere beyond the room cut off the girls argument.

"Attention all Oz! We have a traitor among us; one who has threatened our wonderful wizard, and who has unspeakable powers; and skin as green as sin! A creature, who will curse you the minute she gets the chance! She needs to be found and captured!"

Both Galindas' looked at their Elphabas' in disbelief at what just happened.

_What was she talking about wicked? Elphaba didn't have a wicked bone in her body._

"Don't be afraid." The younger blond said.

"I'm not; it's the wizard who should be afraid… of me." Elphaba set the giant book down and began to chant.

"Elphaba that's what got us in this mess in the first place." Elphaba ignored her and kept chanting. "Elphaba…STOP!" It became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are." The blond gently said. Then out of the corner in her eye she saw a broom rise up and come towards them

"I told you it would work."

The pounding on the door increased as the guards came closer and closer to breaking down the door.

"Galinda, quick get on."

"What!?"

"Come with me."

"Elphie, I-I can't…" She didn't give any further explanation. "You're trembling." She walked over towards the corner of the room, where the older witches were watching and grabbed a long black cape. She walked back to her friend, put it around her, stood back and looked at her.

She looked, fierce, and beautiful.

"I hope you're happy, now that you've chosen this."

"You too; I hope you live a full and happy life with Fyiero."

The blond shuttered at the thought of spending her entire life with her boyfriend; and she wasn't sure why.

She gave her green friend her best fake smile, and then hugged her as if she was never going to see her again.

_Well, who knows if I will see her again?_

And if that was the case she wanted to tell her something, that she thought she should know.

"Elphie I…"

The green women silenced her by bringing a finger to her pink lips.

"Shhh; I know, I know."

They hugged once again; and finally Elphaba withdrew from the hug and ran, just the guards broke the door, grabbing Galinda.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" she yelled at the guards.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with it,"

"Elphie!"

"I'm the one you want it's me; so come and get me!" Elphaba was flying high in the sky looking down at was once her home, and her life, but now was her enemy. She met Galindas' eyes, telling her as much as she could with one look; and then flew off into the western sky.

The two older witches once again found the room spinning; faster and faster and then nothing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Present Day**_

__The bodies on the couch started to stir just as Ana walked back into the room.

"Well, welcome back. I hope things went a little smoother this time?"

Elphaba looked at Glinda for an answer; the blonds' face was unreadable; blue eyes finally met brown.

"You went up against the Wizard…you became an enemy to Oz."

"Oh, you saw _that_ memory; well in that case I'll leave you two alone." With that Ana got up and left the room.

"Galinda I'm-."

"No Elphie; you have nothing to apologize. You stood up for what you believed in; despite the consequences. I wish I could have followed you." She said with a small smile. Elphaba was at a loss of words. What was she supposed to say? She wasn't sorry she stood up to the Wizard, but she could sense Glindas' uncomfortable mood, and didn't know how to help.

Glinda stood from the couch and turned toward the stairs.

"Galinda; please don't shut me out again, I want to help you."

"Don't worry Elphie, I'm not going anywhere but the shower. Maybe give me a little time to process this?" Elphaba nodded in agreement.

"I'll have dinner ready when you get out." And with that Glinda disappeared up the stairs.

Elphaba slumped back on the couch and ran her hands through her hair.

_What a day…I hope she can handle this; there is still a long way to go._

She was about to look for Ana and fill her in when bright, blue lights started to appear in front of her.

Once the lights disappeared; standing in their place was a tall, thin woman, with short blond hair, and the most beautiful green eyes anyone has ever seen.

"Damn, traveling like that always leaves me with a 'tingly' feeling." The women commented as she looked up at Elphaba.

"Sidney?"

"Hey ma how's it going?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**Ok, truth time! Is my muse back, or is it still missing? Meaning; review please! lol**_

_**As usual I want you're honest opinion! And sorry again it took so long to update, I'll try to update sooner!**_

_**Hope to hear from you!**_

_**Peace.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**As usual thank you so much for all your reviews they were and always will be greatly appreciated! Oh and I have something to tell you that I'm sure will surprise everyone…I am a horrible speller!!! (gasp) I know total shocker right? lol Seriously though, I apologize for my laziness for not proof reading my work I swear I will try and do better**__****___

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 'Wicked' characters, I know it's sad but I'll try and deal with it! **_

_**Rating: M **_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_That was exactly what I needed._

Glinda thought to herself as she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a pink fluffy towel.

She had spent a good hour in the shower just standing there and letting the water run down her body; it was a great place to think…and she had a lot to think about.

She still could not wrap her head around the fact that Elphie had gone up against someone like the _Wizard_, to stand up against something that she believed to be so wrong; despite the fact that she was now the sole enemy of all Oz. Glinda admired her for it.

_So what's wrong with me? Why did I back down from something that could have made me feel like I was actually doing something worthwhile?_

_Because no matter how hard you try and deny it, you are afraid what other people would think of you._ Her subconscious argued.

"That's crazy talk; if I thought something was wrong I would try and change it no matter what other people thought about me." She said aloud to prove a point to herself. "Great now I'm arguing with myself."

She made her way over to the bed and plopped herself on the pillow facing the ceiling.

_Is that so? Then what about the whole Elphaba situation?_

"What Elphaba _situation?"_

_The fact that the ONLY reason you are not downstairs this instant, shoving your tongue down her throat, and making her beg for mercy, is because you cannot stand to have people judge you the "wrong way"!_

"Alright, alright, no need to get graphic."

She was right though; Glinda could not stop thinking about the green witch in _that way._ No matter how hard she tried to convince herself it was Fiyero who was the one really clouding her thoughts; no, it was Elphie, and it always had been.

The small woman was so lost in her own head that she almost jumped out of her skin when her four legged, _friend_ decided to hop on the bed right next to her.

She scooted to the far edge of the bed and turned her head to look into the piercing blue eyes of the canine.

"And how long have you been listening to me talk to myself?"

ShyAnn continued to stare at her master.

"You know, looking past the bad breath, the shedding, and the constant drooling, you're pretty cute."

As if Glinda had said a magic word the dog closed the few inches between the two and gave the blond girl one big wet kiss.

"Eeewww!" Glinda squealed, as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Just because I said you were kind of cute, doesn't mean we are 'buddy, buddy,' now, ok?"

She shook her head at the tail wagging dog, when suddenly she realized something.

"You're just happy to be loved aren't you?" She questioned the dog, who had now cocked his head to the side. "It doesn't make one bit of difference who it is that loves you, or what others think about that love; just as long as you're loved…you're happy."

If she wasn't in such a hurry to get off the bed and get dressed Glinda would have slapped herself across her face for being so stupid.

_Why didn't I see it before? Elphie makes me happy! Why should I care what others think... I want Elphaba! And damn it that's how it's going to be!_

With that, Glinda rushed into her closet only tripping over herself only once, and proceeded on finding the perfect outfit to tell Elphie that she no longer wanted to be _just friends._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sidney?"

"Hey ma how's it going?"

Elphaba still could not believe she was staring at her at her daughter; she quickly rushed over to the girl and threw her arms around her.

"It's good to see you too ma." Sidney said as she returned her mothers' bear hug. "But if you don't mind I really need to breath."

Elphaba withdrew from the embrace and smacked her daughter on the arm. "Hey." Sidney said as she rubbed her arm. "What was that for?"

"It's been almost three months since we even got a letter from you, and almost a year since I've actually laid eyes on you, and now you just decide to 'pop' in out of nowhere and…wait just a clock tick, why are you here in the first place?"

"Well, like you said it's just been so long since I've seen you and decided to head home…you know the old saying 'there's no place like home."

Elphaba folded her arms across her chest and gave the look that screamed; _ya right._

Sidney finally gave into her mothers' look.

"Alright, so I heard that there was an accident and that you needed me so I came as soon as could."

"And who was it that told you there was an accident?"

"A little birdie told me."

"Sure it did...Ana!!" Elphaba yelled toward the kitchen where she had seen Ana disappear to.

Ana came waltzing around the corner with glasses propped up on her nose and book in hand.

"This better be important Green Bean I was just in the middle of this book and I…" Her sentence trailed off as she set her eyes on Sidney.

"Sidney Ann Thropp."

"Hello Annabel."

"Well I'm sure you two have loads to talk about, so I think I will just be going and,"

"Not so fast Ana." Elphaba said with authority in her voice as Ana tried to make a quick getaway. "Now Sidney informed me that a _little birdie_ told her there was an accident and that she should leave school and come home right away…you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Ana kept her head high and looked back at her friend.

"Nope, no idea where she would get that kind of information."

"Ana!"

"Ok, so I wrote her a letter when you and Glinda were _away_, I knew you wouldn't tell her and I thought she had a right to know."

"Um know what?" Sidney asked.

"You're right I wouldn't have told her, because I knew she would have done exactly this; leave school, and come here; which is more dangerous than anyone seems to realize." Elphaba spat ignoring her daughter and continuing to argue with Ana.

"But don't you see this could be the _thing_ that snaps Glinda out of her predicament."

"Or it could put her in a total relapse."

"Yes, but," Ana was cut off by a loud whistle coming from the blond standing next to Elphaba.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on before I lose it?" Once again instead of answering her daughter Elphaba turned to Ana.

"You didn't tell her what happened when you wrote her?"

"No, not exactly." Ana replied.

Elphaba turned to face her daughter once again, and gently took her hands in hers.

"Ma please just tell me what's going on; where's mom?"

_How am I supposed to tell her that her mother has no memory of her?_

Elphaba was about to explain what happened from the beginning when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

All three women turned to look as Glinda and ShyAnn made their way down to the living room.

Even if the green witch wanted to control her jaw from literally dropping open, or her eyes from roaming up and down Glindas' body, she highly doubt she could have.

Glinda walked towards the group of women with the tightest dress on that Elphaba had seen her in, in a long time.

The dress was a maroon colored, halter top, that sat above the knee. The blonds' hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with a few bangs hugging her face, and her make-up looked as if it had been done by a professional.

_Sweet Oz!_

"Ma, try not to drool all over my shoes ok?" Sidney said after she had noticed her mothers' attention was no longer aimed at her but at the beautiful woman who had just entered the room.

Glinda kept her eyes locked on the green women, knowing she was getting the reaction she was looking for when Elphaba kept staring at her.

_I guess this dress was the right choice after all._

Glinda was about to move towards the women who she intended to put the moves on, when suddenly she stopped noticing the strange women Elphaba was holding hands with.

_Hello! What's up with this?_ Glinda thought as she studied the stranger.

The woman was tall and quite frankly one of the most gorgeous women she had ever laid eyes on. She had short, dirty blond hair, which was parted to the side, letting her bangs fall over her eyes; giving her that feminine look. While the back of it looked to kind of spiked and going in all directions; giving her that rugged look as well; and her eyes were abnormally green, yet ones that you were envious of.

Glinda instantly loathed this girl.

ShyAnn bounded over to the women, her tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Hey girl! How's my favorite puppy?" Sidney said after seeing her dog.

Sidney broke free from her mothers' hands and went towards Glinda with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Boy; am I glad to see you." Sidney said as she swung her arms around the shorter woman.

"Um, I'm glad to see you too, um, that is I would be glad to see you if I had any idea who you were." Glinda said with confusion in her voice.

_Why is she hugging me? And what the hell was with the whole hand holding thing?_

"What do you mean _you have no idea who I am?_ I realized I have been gone for a while but no need to rub it in." Sidney said, thinking Glindas' earlier statement was all fun and games.

"Because, the last time I checked I was your daught…"

"Your _dearest_ friend." Elphaba jumped in before Sidney could finish her sentence.

"What are you talking about, she's my moth…" Elphaba forced her hand over her daughters mouth; shutting her up so she could try and defuse this situation.

"She just likes to run her mouth sometimes." Elphaba said through short nervous chuckles.

"Um, Sidney, I would like you to meet _Galinda _Upland; Galinda, this is Sidney…"

_Well Thropp is most likely not the smartest thing to say._

"…Marks, Sidney Marks. She is one of our dearest friends who decided to come for a visit."

Sidney pulled away from her mother looking at her in utter disbelief.

"Wait, did you just say _Galinda?_"

"Yes, that's my name, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Glinda said holding out her hand.

_As long as you keep your hands of the green girl._

Sidney remind silent, unsure of what to make of her family at the moment.

"Um, Sidney, how about we go in the kitchen and get you a snack while Ana and Galinda go out into the garden to pick some green peppers that I need for dinner?"

"But I'm not hungry…" Elphaba locked eyes with her daughter. "Oh…changed my mind, I'm starving." Sidney answered as she made her towards the kitchen.

_She is such a smart ass sometimes…can't imagine who she got that lovely trait from._ The green witch thought as she turned back to Galinda and smiled, then turned and followed her new guest.

Glinda let out a small sigh as she watched Elphaba go after another woman; and her heart nearly broke in two.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Kitchen**_

Elphaba barley made it through the kitchen door when she was bombarded with questions.

"Ok ma, no more games. What the hell is going on? Why are you calling mom, _Galinda_, when you and I both know she cannot stand that name? And why did you stop me from calling her mom, and why…"

"Whoa, take a chill pill there Sid, and let me answer one question before you ask another alright?"

"Fine." Sidney said as she took a seat at the table and listen to her mother retell her story; starting from when Elphaba had mixed the potion wrong and causing the explosion, to Glinda hitting her head resulting in amnesia, to her brilliant idea of retelling her past through Glindas' memories; lets' just say it would be a lot for anyone to digest.

"So you're telling me that my own mother has absolutely, no idea who I am?"

Elphaba sadly shook her head. "No, she has no idea; and it would never have happened if I just…"

"Hey now." Sidney said as she made her way over to her guilt filled mother, who was on the verge of tears.

"None of this is your fault you hear me?"

"Yes it is."

"Really, how is that? Did you force mom up in that tower?"

"No, but…"

"Did you intentionally mess up the potion?"

"No,"

"Then please explain to me how in the hell is this any way your fault, because quite frankly I fail to see the logic?" Sidney said her arms across her chest.

Elphaba was at a loss of words.

"That's what I thought…look Ma we make mistakes; it's what we do with are mistakes that define us."

"You sound an awful like Ana."

Elphaba finally lifted her head, and stared at her daughter, who had become an adult before her eyes. She threw her arms around her, needing the contact.

"I love you."

"I love you to Ma. Now let's say we go and get you're woman back."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_**Garden**_

Glinda hadn't said so much as a word since Elphaba had sent Ana and her out to the garden; I guess you could say she was feeling a little bit stupid.

_What did you think was going to happen; that you would confess you're feelings towards her and she would just fall into your arms?_

"Wishful thinking I guess."

"What was that dear?" as Ana stood up with, handing a basket full of peppers to Glinda.

"Nothing." _Plus, wasn't it you that told her just a few hours ago that you just wanted to be friends?_

"You know, you shouldn't stress so much; you'll end up with wrinkles." Ana interrupted Glindas' thinking.

"I'm not stressing…and I do not have wrinkles."

Ana smiled and shook her head.

"Ana." Glinda decided to get some questions before she faced Elphaba again. "Exactly how _close_ are Sidney and Elphie?"

"Lets' just say that when Sidney is around, Green Bean is all smiles…Why do you ask dear?"

"Oh no reason…um so they _like _each other?"

Ana stopped just short of the back door.

"Quite the contrary, those two love one another with their whole hearts."

Glinda stopped in her tracks after hearing Ana's answer.

_Love? Elphie loves her...but what about me?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The dinner Elphaba fixed was no more than excellent as usual, but the general conversation was focused around Sidney; much to Glinda dislikes.

What really got under her skin was the fact that Sidney had chosen to sit _right_ next to Elphaba, and constantly touch her arm, or give her a slight shove.

_Little bitch…she is so doing that just to piss me off! I wish I had enough balls (no pun intended) just to…_

"So what do you say Galinda?" Sidney asked interrupting her 'bashing' moment.

"What do I say to what?"

"To some of Ma… I mean Elphaba's homemade ice cream? I bet it's still as amazing as I remember." The younger blond said while looking up at the green women.

"Oh, um, sure why not." _Bitch._

Elphaba was already on her way over with four bowls filled with ice cream topped off with fresh strawberries, and blueberries.

"Mmmm! seriously is there anything you cannot cook!" Glinda moaned as she took her first bite of the creamy desert.

Elphaba blushed slightly at the complement; or it could have been the moan she just heard come from Glinda.

"Are you kidding? For as long as I can remember she has been able to cook anything and make it taste incredible." Sidney chimed in.

Glinda didn't like the fact that Sidney seemed to know so much more about the green gal then she did so decided to change the subject.

"So, _Sidney_, how long to plan on staying?" Glinda asked.

"Staying?"

"Yes; well Elphie said that you had come here for a visit and I was just wondering how long you plan on _visiting_?"

"Well, I told Elphaba that I would help her with your whole amnesia thing, so I guess when that is taken care of; I mean I'm out of school for the summer so I'm in no rush."

"Where is it you go to school?"

"She goes to Shiz...despite _her parents'_ wishes." Elphaba said proudly, despite her last comment.

_Great I'm competing for Elphaba with a younger woman._

"Your parents didn't want you to go to Shiz? Did they think it was too challenging for you? I mean only the more intellectual minds are able to handle it there."

_Like me and Elphie._

Instead of being offended by the question Sidney merely chuckled. "No, no, nothing like that, it's just my parents…well let's just say they made quite a name for themselves at that university; and not everyone was _open_, to their ideas. They just thought it might be a little _difficult_ for me to fit in." Sidney explained as she finished off her ice cream. "But I convinced them eventually, on some conditions though; like I can't use my real name at school, I have to use an alias. So I just decided to borrow Ana's last name, so I go by Sidney McGregor."

"Has a nice ring to it if you ask me." Ana said as she pet the dog behind the ears.

"Yup, and Sidney has been at the top of her class since her freshmen year." Elphaba said with such joy in her voice.

_Well pin a rose on her nose. _Glinda thought bitterly.

"Alright, knock it off." Sidney said while gently nudging Elphaba.

_Again with the touching?! Alright that does it!_

Glinda had no idea what prompted her to do it; but before she knew what she was doing, she was walking towards Sidney with her bowl of half eaten ice cream, bent over her as if to pick up the remaining dishes, and _accidently_ let the bowl slip out of her hand in into Sidney's lap.

"Oopps, clumsy me."

Each woman in the kitchen had a different reaction on their face. Sidney's was complete shock, Elphaba was looking at Glinda in disbelief, and Ana had her hand over her mouth, trying to cover up her laugh.

Glinda did not say one more word before setting the bowl down and walking out of the kitchen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elphaba had been standing just inside the French doors that led out onto the deck watching Glinda sit and stair up at the sky.

_What the hell was she thinking? 'Accident'_ _my ass._

"Hey ma."

Elphaba jumped as her daughters voice rang through the quite room.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't, just surprised me is all." Sidney nodded.

"Well the kitchen is all cleaned up and…"

"Sid you really didn't have to do that."

"I know, but it's the least I could do after popping in here unannounced and all."

"You know you're welcome here anytime, this is still your home."

Sidney gave her mother a hug. "Thanks ma. Well, I'm going to head up to bed, it's been a long day, and I really need to change my clothes," The blond girl said as she looked down at the ice cream stained shirt.

"Ya, I'm not really sure what made her do that." Elphaba said in all seriousness. "I'm sorry about that."

"Are you kidding? That was the best welcome home gift I have ever gotten."

"Has anyone ever told you, you are such a smart ass sometimes?"

"Who me?" Sidney as she pointed at herself with fake innocence. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow…go talk to her ma, maybe it will help." Her daughter said as she rounded the corner.

_Well what could it hurt?_

Elphaba took a deep breath and walked out onto the deck.

Glinda was off in her own world that she had not noticed Elphaba come outside.

"Is this seat taken?"

Glinda looked up and saw two brown eyes staring back at her.

"No, please." She said as she sat up from her leaning position on the couch.

Elphaba sat down as far away from the blond as she could; giving her all the space she needed. They sat there in silence for a few moments before both of them spoke at once.

"Galnida…"

"Elphie…"

"You go first." Elphaba said after a small laugh.

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry, about what I did to Sidney earlier…I don't know what came over me."

_Yes you do. _The blonds' conscious argued.

"It's alright; Sidney is pretty tough; I think it will take more than ice cream to bring her down."

A small grin spread across Glinda's face, but then quickly vanished.

"Hey, what's the matter sweetie?" Elphaba asked as she scooted a little closer to the women.

"N-nothing, it's j-just…" _oh for the love of Pete just ask her! _"Do you love Sidney Elphie?"

"Of course I do." Elphaba said with no hesitation in her voice; which made Glinda that much more upset.

"So, you're telling me that you have been dragging me around through these memories of us kissing and what not; trying to get me to see that we had…or have, some type of connection, and telling me it's alright to feel that way, but in reality you're in _love_ with another woman the whole time?!"

The blond was mad…no more than mad, she was furious.

Elphaba just stared at her in utter disbelief. "Whoa! You think I'm in _love_ with Sidney?"

"Hello! You just said you were!"

Then out of nowhere Elphaba erupted in a full body laughing spree; which only made Glinda that much angrier.

"Fine go ahead and laugh Miss _Elphaba!_ See if I care!" She started to stand but the green women was a little too quick for her and grabbed her hand just as she was about to walk away.

"Glinda wait," She said still trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed; but you have to understand, I might _love_ Sidney, but I'm not _in love_ with her if that makes any sense."

"Y-you're not?" Glinda asked a little bewildered as she slowly sat back down.

"No, Sidney is my…well Sidney is related to me."

"How?"

_Good luck explaining this one Elphaba._

"It's complicated, look all you need to know is, I don't feel that way about her, alright?"

Glinda bowed her head in embarrassment. "I feel a little stupid then. I got jealous over one of your realities…but I mean you two just seemed so happy all the time and…you know what never mind, it's over with, I'll apologize to Sidney tomorrow."

Elphaba nodded; a comfortable silence fell over the two women as they sat on the deck, the silence was broken by a small chuckle come from Elphaba.

"What? What is it?" Glinda asked

"You like me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You got jealous over Sidney because you thought she had the hots for me…meaning you like me." Elphaba repeated as she turned her head to face Glinda still smiling.

"Don't flatter yourself Elphie; how do you know _she_ isn't the one I like?"

That made Elphaba smile even bigger. "Lets' just say I know you can't resist me."

Before she knew it Glinda had taken the pillow she was leaning against and smacked her friend in the arm.

"Hey, no fair, I'm unarmed!" Elphaba protested as she tried to doge another blow to the chest. "Oh, now you're going to get it!" She yelled as she lunged for the blond and began tickling her sides.

"E-Elphie, s-stop, I-I can't breathe!" Glinda managed to spit out through fits of giggles.

Elphaba finally gave in to her demands; only when she stopped she realized the position they had gotten themselves into.

Glinda was laying full length on the couch, while Elphaba was on top of her straddling her hips.

"Sorry." Elphaba tried to apologize and sit up but was stopped by the small hands wrapping around her neck.

Blue eyes met brown, and instantly a connection was made without any words.

Elphaba could see something that wasn't there before; acceptance. Galinda finally accepted the fact that she had feelings for her, and that it was alright.

Without another word both witches leaned into one another, their lips meeting ever, so gently. What started out as a simple kiss turned into something more.

Glinda became the dominant one; thrusting her tongue into Elphabas', tasting her for what she thought was the first time.

She let a moan through the kiss sending shock waves down the green women; they only broke apart when oxygen was need.

But the brake didn't last long as the two women launched themselves back into a kiss. Glindas' hands found their way up Elphabas' body, slipping her hands underneath her shirt, and lightly running her hand over her bra, covered breast.

It was Elphabas' turn to moan and break the kiss, only to attach her lips just under the blonds' ear, gently sucking and nipping at the soft, sensitive skin. Elphaba slowly pulled Glinda into a sitting position so the blond was the one sitting on the older women's lap.

"I love this dress, but it's really got to go." Elphaba stated as her fingers found the zipper on the back of the dress and unzipped it; letting the fabric fall.

Elphaba took in the sight before her; it was perfect, she was perfect. She reached up and kissed the picture of perfection. It wasn't until Elphaba felt the night air hit her exposed skin that she realized Glinda had discarded her shirt as well.

"It's only fair I get to see you too." Glinda said.

And she was glad she did; Elphabas' emerald skin seemed to glow under the moon; making her that much more beautiful to the blond.

Elphaba smirked and went back to her blond. She took one her breast in her mouth and began sucking.

"Oh, Elhie." Glinda moaned at the contact; as she ran her fingers through black hair. While her mouth was busy her hands were making their slow journey downward; stopping just on Glindas' inner thigh.

The green women could feel the heat radiating from the women underneath her, and she chose at that moment to look up into blue eyes. What she saw in those eyes were, passion, desire, and trust, and that's all she needed to see as she gently thrust first two then three fingers into the Glinda.

Glinda gasped at the sudden pressure she felt between her legs.

"Are you ok?" Elphaba asked, she wanted this to be perfect for her.

"I'm great."

Elphaba started to move her hand, finding Glindas' sweet spot skillfully.

"My god, you're soaked." Elphaba couldn't help but let that slip from her mouth.

"Well, then you better do something about that." Glinda replied.

Elpahab didn't need to be told twice as she continued her movements. Glindas' hips soon found a rhythm to coincide with Elphaba; she could feel herself on the edge.

"Elphie…"

"It's alright my sweet, I've got you, let go."

That was all the encouragement the blind needed; as she finally let herself be pushed over the edge.

"Elphie!!!" She screamed in ecstasy, as her orgasm over took her body, wave after wave.

Elphaba remained inside Glinda until she was satisfied the blind was completely spent, the slowly pulled her fingers out.

She collapsed next to the blond who was trying to catch her breath.

"That was…I don't think they have come up with a word to describe what that was."

"I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself then?"

The blond nodded in agreement.

"Yes I did, but, I think I want to enjoy over took her body, wave after wave.

Elphaba remained inside Glinda until she was satisfied the blind was completely spent, the slowly pulled her fingers out.

She collapsed next to the blond who was trying to catch her breath.

"That was…I don't think they have come up with a word to describe what that was."

"I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself then?"

The blond nodded in agreement.

"Yes I did," She said as she maneuvered herself on top of Elphaba.

"But, I think I want to enjoy _you_ as well."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Wow! Ok my first attempt at a sex scene…what do you think? As always honest opinions are appreciated! **

**Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Everyone is so sweet with all their reviews. I'm not sure how else I can express my gratitude to everyone! So I will simply say…THANK YOU! Ya I think that about sums it up lol. **

**Unfortunately, I feel as though I am loosing focus on this story so if it seems if I am just babbling on, on, please tell me. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 'Wicked' characters.**

**Rating: M**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elphaba had been awake for hours just watching Glinda sleep.

_She always looks so peaceful when she sleeps._

She thought as she softly ran her long fingers through the thick blond hair.

After their little _party,_ they had out on the deck the night before, Elphaba thought it would be a good idea to move back up to their room to sleep; but Elphaba could not.

Something was eating at her, turning in the pit of her stomach, but what she did not know. Was she thrilled that Galinda had finally accepted her feelings towards her…hell yes! Was she happy that she had earned enough of Galinda's trust to be able to make love to her...yes!

But that was the problem wasn't it…this was still _Galinda_. Did this mean that Elphaba had _cheated _on _Glinda?_

_No, no, that can't be right! This is still the same women…_

The more the green women thought about it the more upset she was becoming. She carefully untangled herself from the covers, careful as to not wake the sleeping blond and headed towards the bathroom.

She rubbed her hands over her face and through her hair, and then stared at herself in the mirror.

"You did not cheat on Glinda." She said out loud as if actually hearing those words would make a bit of difference. When in fact it did the complete opposite, the mere thought of betraying her like that made her physically sick.

Images of her hands sliding up the blonds' body, her mouth, her eyes, the way she screamed in ecstasy.

She lunged for the toilet, making it just in time.

After throwing up a few times the green women slumped against the bathroom wall, and silently let the tears flow from her eyes.

_What have I done? I cheated on Glinda…with a stranger…but what if she never gets better, is loving a stranger better than not loving her at all?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Galinda woke to a most incredible smell; she blinked her eyes a few times and absent mindedly reached for where Elphaba should be, but only found the spot vacant.

She was now completely awake as the memories of the night before came flooding back to her.

_Oh my God I slept with Elphaba Thropp. _

But instead of being disgusted with her actions, or embarrassed, she felt a surge of what she can only describe as happiness.

_I slept with Elphaba Thropp,_ she thought, this time with a huge grin on her face. Again the mouth watering aroma hit her nose as her stomach growled loudly.

_She must be making me breakfast, that is so sweet._ Glinda quickly jumped out of bed and ran to her closet.

_Can't keep my green beauty waiting!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The blond could not remember a time where she had gotten dressed so quickly in her entire life.

_Of course considering I can't even remember my own age that statement might not mean much._

Glinda burst through the kitchen door eager to get to the food, and to Elphaba. But instead of being met with a beautiful green face and big brown eyes she was greeted with nothing but silence.

There was absolutely not a sole to be seen, and yet the oven was still on and the coffee was just starting to get warm.

_Strange, I wonder where she could be._

Glinda made her way into the kitchen, and was about to call out Elphabas' name when she noticed bright blue lights forming just in front of her; and within seconds a woman appeared out of nowhere.

"Aaahh!" Glinda squeaked as she fell flat on her butt.

"Oopps, sorry about that."

"Sidney?"

"The one and only." She said as she offered her hand to Glinda, and helped her up.

"Where…how…" Sidney chuckled at the older blonds' bewildered state.

"Orbing."

"What?"

"Orbing, that's what you just saw. It gets me from one place to another in a blink of an eye." Sidney tried to explain.

"Oh, so you're a witch too?" Glinda asked.

"Yup. That is actually my major, sorcery. I guess I wanted to take after my parents, both who are still powerful witches."

"Witches…your parents are witches…meaning…"

"Yes, meaning I have _two_ mothers…does that bother you Galinda?" Sidney asked with such curiosity in her voice.

"Of course not." Glinda didn't even hesitate with her answer, which made Sidney very happy. "I always believed people can't help who they love; it's simply fate, and when fate steps in it's as if people have blinders on, they become powerless; my grandmother used to call it 'blind fate'."

Sidney looked longing at her mother. She had given her this speech before right before she went off to college, saying that fate has a plan for everyone, even her, and sometimes it's something you may never see coming.

"What?" Glinda asked noticing that Sidney was still giving her a strange look.

"Nothing…it's just, you remind me a lot of my mother." Glinda couldn't help the blush that was creeping up her face.

"I don't think I would make a very good mother."

"Oh, I would have to argue with that, I think you would make a great mother." Sidney said earning a toothy smile from the older blond.

Anyway, that's why I wanted to go to school at Shiz; even if my ma won't admit it, Shiz is the best school to learn the craft." Sidney explained as she walked back over to the stove and turned it down just a hair, Glinda's growling stomach reminded her that she really was hungry.

"Wait your cooking?"

"Ya, I learned from my ma; she is one great cook."

"You must miss your parents after being at school for so long, where are they now?"

Sidney stiffened up a little at this question. _Be careful what you say Thropp._

"Um, they're around, and your right I do miss them terribly, but when I do come home I try and make the most of it."

Glinda nodded in understanding, she remembered how much she had missed her _momsie, and popsicleI _when she had gone off to college.

"How come it's so hard for you to see your parents?" Glinda asked. She was becoming interested in this girl; there was just something about her that was so familiar, and at this point she was looking for anything that might seem familiar.

"Um, well, like I said last night, my family name gets around at school, and not in a positive manner." Sidney answered as she added more ingredients to the concoction on the stove. "They live so far away that the fastest way to get home is to orb; well orbing can be easily traced and it's very dangerous for them and me if someone were to follow me."

Glinda became a little alarmed. "Wow. So what did your parents do wrong to make your family name so hated?"

Sidney stopped what she was doing, and would not look at Glinda. "They did not do anything wrong." And that is all she would say. Glinda noticed the change in Sidney's mood; she saw her normally bright green eyes turn a darker shade and decided to change the subject.

"So, what are you making?"

Sidney seemed to relax a little bit with the change of topic, and Glinda could even see a little bit of thankfulness as those green eyes looked up towards her.

"Ah, a cheese and egg omelet," Sidney answered as she placed a full plate in front of the hungry blond, "Smothered in my homemade salsa."

Glinda looked at the food and then looked up at Sidney and was about ready to tell her that she should go ahead and eat this when the loud growling of her stomach stopped her.

Sidney let out a small chuckle. "Go ahead and eat that one, it won't take me long to whip up another one."

Glinda lifted up her fork and took a bite out of the omelet, and as soon as it touched her tongue, she swore she could hear her taste buds singing for joy.

"Holy Oz!"

"It's good huh?"

Glinda only nodded as she took another bite. "Between you and Elphie I could easily gain like five pounds every day." _Hey, speaking of Elphie. _"By the way, where is Elphie anyway?"

Sidney had just taken her breakfast off the skillet and placed it on a plate, and was now sitting by Glinda as she answered.

"She went for a run."

"A run?"

"Yup, she took ShyAnn with her." _And she also seemed a little upset about something._

"Oh." Was all the blond could muster.

_I wonder if she is avoiding me… Oh, come on now Galinda don't be silly of course she isn't._

The two blonds just sat in the kitchen chit-chatting while having breakfast, and for the first time since the accident Glinda felt something familiar, she wasn't sure if it was Sidney's company or the events with Elphaba last night, but whatever it was she was thankful for it.

Glinda was trying to catch her breath after she had just heard Sidney tell a hilarious story about her roommate at school.

"So she threw-up all over his shoes?"

"Oh Ya! The date was completely ruined to say the least." Sidney enjoyed spending time with her mom; _it's almost as if she were the same…almost._

Glinda was about to suggest more coffee when a very, sweaty, out of breath green women came waltzing in through the back door, followed by a painting canine, who simply plopped herself down on the floor.

All Glindas' motor skills seemed to cease from the sight before her. Elphaba was wearing tight black shorts that hugged her toned legs just right and black sports bra. The blond could see the sweat trickle down from her neck in between her breasts; her thick black hair was pulled up into a messy bun, reviling her long slender neck and high cheek bones…she looked incredible.

"Hey, how was your run?" Sidney asked after seeing her mother enter the room.

"Fine." Elphaba was short, and she didn't mean to be, it was just that the look that Glinda was giving her was starting to mess with her head. "Where's Ana?" Elphaba asked keeping her eyes on her daughter.

"Market, she said she would be back later." Sidney answered as she started to stand.

"Ok." Elphaba said as she turned to go.

"Would you like some breakfast? Don't worry I won't make it but Sidney can, she is one hell of a cook." Glinda stated once she had recovered from her daydreaming.

"No thank you." Elphaba said with a flat voice. "I am just going to go get cleaned up and change then we need to get down to business on getting your memory back." Without another word the green women left, leaving two confused blonds behind.

Sidney looked over at Glinda who just stared at the spot Elphaba had just been in.

"S-she's right. We should get down to business."

_Right…business. _Sidney thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It did not take long for Elphaba to get cleaned up and heard everyone back into the living room, for yet another round of _memory therapy._

She had decided on her run that mourning that the only way to clear everything up was to get her _Glinda_ back; no more messing around, it was to be all strictly _business._

_It's safer that way._

"Alright Sid, are you sure you understand what will happen to us after we drink this?" She asked as she help up the vile.

"Yes, yes, I think we studied something similar to this in my potions class last semester." Sidney said as she stood before her parents. "I just don't see why I can't come."

"You need to watch the house, and our bodies, just please trust me on this."

"But-"

Elphaba gave a stern look. Glinda had seen that look before; her mother would give it to her whenever she wanted to say that this _particular_ discussion was not up for debate.

"Huh, fine!" Sidney gave up.

"Ok then, I guess we will see you in a little bit…try not to make a huge mess while we're gone alright?"

"Sure, sure, bye-bye now." She joked as she slumped down in the chair with a book in her hand.

Elphaba handed Glinda her potion and both witches drank it up. Within seconds the room around them began to spin, faster and faster, until nothing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Somewhere in Glindas' Memories**

"Look, it's Glinda!"

"Over hear your Goodness!"

"Miss Glinda we are all so happy for you!"

Glinda and Elphaba had found themselves in the middle of some sort of celebration, just in front of the palace in Oz.

Elphaba grabbed Glindas' arm and drug her behind some piled up boxes to hide and watch.

"Elphie, where exactly are we?" She could see thousands of people gathered just below the high balcony where they were hiding.

"Fellow Ozians!" Glinda heard a voice that sounded a lot like her own speak out above the roar of the crowed. Then she saw herself, she was standing at the foot of the balcony in a beautiful gown and a big smile plastered on her face.

_Look at all these people who came out just to see me. _

_Wow. She really looked happy._

Elphaba thought to herself, she unfortunately could not recall this memory for she was _on the run_ at the time; but she did hear that Glinda the Good had made several public appearances.

"Glinda! What news do you have about the Wicked Witch?" Some brave citizen yelled from somewhere in the crowd.

"Is it true that she will put a curse on anyone who so much as lays eyes on her?"

"Can she really fly on a broom?"

The Glinda that stood before the crowd raised her hands to silence the questions.

"My friends, as terrifying as terror is let us put aside our panic for this one day…and celebrate! For I am to be married!" And with that a very handsome and older looking Fiyero walked next to Glinda.

"Fiyero! I marry Fiyero?" The Glinda behind the boxes screeched. Elphaba quickly covered the blonds' mouth with her hand and shoved her back down.

The younger Glinda turned towards the sound that she thought she had heard come from the pile of boxes.

"What is it my sweet?" Fiyero asked as he noticed his bride to be had switched her attention from the crowd to the boxes.

"I thought I just saw…never mind" She waved it off.

"Well then come on; let's go mingle with our adoring fans." And with that the two love birds went in the opposite directions.

Elphaba waited till she was sure the coast was clear before releasing the blonds' mouth.

_That was way too close._

"What the hell is going on Elphie? Why were those people asking about the _Wicked Witch..._Were they talking about you?" Elphaba slowly nodded.

"Yes. They are afraid of me…afraid of what I might have done to them."

"Done to them? You wouldn't hurt a fly…I have freaking amnesia and I even know that you're harmless."

"People fear what they do not understand, it's part of life."

"That may be true, but the only thing I see here is people are afraid of you simply because someone _said_ you were dangerous…I might not be able to remember the last 25 years of my life, but I know that's not right."

Elphaba could not control the smile that spread across her face; she could not form into words what that meant to her. She was about to saw screw it to her _just business_ plan and give Glinda the deepest kiss imaginable when the room once again began to spin.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two women found themselves once again in the corner of the throne room inside the palace itself. They ducked their heads, as Elphaba tried to see if she could recall this memory at all.

She could see herself, pointy hat and all, along with Glinda, the Wizard and…

"Shit Fiyero." The green witch said underneath her breath.

Glinda was also watching the scene fold out before her, and she knew something was just not right.

"Elphie thank Oz you're alive…" The younger witch said as she embraced her friend. "But you shouldn't have come back, if anyone ever discoverates you…" That's when she noticed her fiancé pointing his weapon at the Wizard himself.

"Fiyero, what the…have you misplaced your mind…if you had not noticed that's the Wizard."

"Glinda please just go back to the ball." Fiyero said rather harshly.

"I will do no such thing not until you tell me what in Oz name is going on!"

"I'm going with her." Fiyero said as he lowered his gun slightly and looked longing at Elphaba.

"What?" Both Glindas nearly screamed out of shock. The younger Glinda looked up and down in confusion. "Is there an echo in here?" Not waiting for an answer she waved it off and looked between both Elphaba and Fiyero.

The Glinda that was hiding was just as livid as the younger. "You ran off with my fiancé?" She asked as she began to scoot back from the green women.

The older Elphaba quickly grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"No, Glinda it wasn't like that!" She tried to explain just as her younger self said the same thing; it was her turn to look around after hearing herself echo this time.

"Well it was." Fiyero piped in.

The older Glinda raised her arms in defeat. "Apparently that was exactly how it was! So what was last night…out on the deck…was I just some booty call for you?" She said in a harsh whisper, her face was getting warm, and her head throbbed immensely.

_This cannot be true!_

She once again tried to move away from the green women, but the arm that gripped her arm held on tighter, and that's when she looked down as say ring that was wrapped around Elphaba's finger.

"W-what is that?" She indicated to the ring, Glinda then discretely rubbed her thumb over her left ring finger just out of pure curiosity…it was empty.

Elphaba was at loss for words…I mean what could she say?

"Galin-"

"No, don't Galinda me…You're married?!"

Elphaba didn't have time to try and explain when their focus was turned back to the memory.

"What are we going to do about this?" The Wizard asked Morrible, who looked just as puzzled.

"Her sister," Glinda said without even thinking.

"What?" Morrible asked.

"Use her sister…spread a rumor that she is in trouble…and she will come running."

Just then the room began to spin, faster and faster until nothing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

This time when the world stopped spinning the two women found themselves in the middle of a small little village, with not a soul insight except for Glinda waving at some far off person.

Much to Glindas' protest, she hid behind a farm house that latterly looked like it had just fallen out of the sky and landed in the middle of this village.

"That's right…just take that one road the whole time!" The younger Glinda yelled.

"I hope they don't get lost I am _so_ bad at giving directions." She said to herself as she now faced the house, with lilies in her hand.

"Oh Nessa."

"What a touching display of grief." A new and bitter voice broke the silence, as Elphaba made herself known.

"I don't believe we have anything further to say to one another." Glinda spat as she turned her back to Elphaba.

"You got that right." They older blond commented; Elphaba looked solemnly as Glinda.

_How am I supposed to get myself out of this one?_

"I wanted something to remember her by; all that was left of her were those shoes and now that retched little farm girl as walked off with them…so if you don't mind I would like some time alone to say good bye to my sister." Elphaba stated just as she collapsed on her knees at let the tears start to flow.

"Oh Elphie, don't blame yourself it's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you but…accidence will happen."

The older Glinda gasped as she just realized what had occurred. _Nessa…dead?_

The blond felt for the green witch she really did, but at the moment she was way too upset to show it; so she remained silent.

"You call this an accident?"

"Well, maybe not an accident…"

"Then what would you call it?" Elphaba said.

"A…a régime change…caused by an unexpected twister of fate."

The older witch shook her head in utter bewilderment.

"So you think cyclones just appear out of the blue?"

"Well, I guess I never-"

"No of course you never…you're too busy telling everybody how 'wonderful everything is'"

"Well I'm a public figure now people expect me to-"

"Lie?!"

"Be encouraging...and what exactly have you been doing besides riding around on that filthy old thing?" The younger Glinda asked as she pointed to the broom in Elphabas' hand.

"Well, we can't all come and go by bubble…who's invention was that…the wizards…of course even if it wasn't I'm sure he would still take credit for it."

"Yes, well, it seems a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to them aren't we?"

_Ouch._ Both women thought at the same time.

"Now you wait just a clock tick…I know it must be difficult for that _blissful_ blond brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me…but its happened, it's real…"

"I want to go home now." The older Glinda finally spoke; she didn't need to hear Elphaba confess her love for Fiyero, she didn't need to hear how she wasn't enough for the green women…her head hurt, as did her hart.

"Galinda please, it is not what it looks like…"

"Not what it looks like?" Galinda squeaked, as she pointed to scene in front of them.

"…he doesn't belong to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did…he loves me!"The younger Elphaba nearly screamed.

"Because that looks like you confessing you love for Fiyero." The crouched down blond said.

"You have to give me a chance to explain…"

"I don't have to give you a damn thing!" Glinda was beginning to see red as she stared at the green face in front of her; she was about to demand Elphaba take her home right now when she heard a loud 'smack'. She turned and saw that her younger predecessor had slapped Elphie across the face.

_Good, at least one of me had the guts to do it._

A loud cackle came from Elphaba has she touched her hand to her face.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, I do!" Glinda said in all honesty.

"Good, good…" Elphaba said as her hand arched back and then made connection with the blonds face. "So do I."

If the older Glinda wasn't so angry she would have laughed at the scene in front of her. Elphaba, with her broom, and herself, with her wand, were "fighting" with one another. When all of a sudden three Gale Force guards appeared out of the shadows and quickly apprehended Elphaba.

"Sorry it took so long for us to get here miss." One of the guards said.

"Wait, what?" Glinda asked generally confused.

"I cannot believe you would sink this low; using my own sisters death to capture me?"

"No Elphie I would never…" Glinda was interrupted by her _fiancé. _

"Let the green girl go…I said let her go!" Fiyero demanded the guards, as he held them at gun point. As soon as they did he threw her hat at her and told her to leave.

"No not without you." Elphaba begged.

Those words ripped both Glindas' hearts apart. Eventually Elphaba left giving no one a final glace as she fled.

The guards quickly turned on Fiyero.

"For the love of goodness stop! Don't you see he was never going to harm anyone…he just _loves_ her."

The older Glinda couldn't deny that logic, she looked up at the sad brown eyes before her…this was supposed to be her best friend; she was supposed to wish her all the happiness in the world right? Whatever made her…_happy._

"Elphie, I…" But Glinda was interrupted by a much louder voice.

"Take him away!" One of the guards yelled.

"Fiyero!"

That was the last thing the women heard as they once again felt the room start to spin.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The room they "landed" in was one that the blond didn't recognize, it was dark and damp, and she felt a little uneasy.

Elphaba that they were alone, at least for the moment, and decided to try and explain what happened to Glinda.

"Glinda, look I-"

"No, Elphie stop right there." Glinda said as she turned to face her. "I owe you an apology…you're my best friend, there was and is no denying that…and all I want is for you to live your life to the fullest…and to do, or have, whatever makes you happy…and if Fiyero does that then, I'm ok with that."

Elphaba struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, this was the women she had fallen in love with, this was her Glinda, the woman who would put aside her feelings, to make someone else happy.

"But I got to know…why did you…we…"Glinda struggled to form the question she wanted to ask so badly…why did Elphaba sleep with her if she loved Fiyero.

"Galinda," but she was cut off by the approaching voices. "Quick someone's coming." She whispered as they hid once again.

Bursting through the door was both Glinda and Elphaba, who was holding the Grimerie tight against her chest with one hand and the blonds' arm in the other, dragging her along.

"Glinda you shouldn't have come, if they find you with me…"

'BANG,BANG,BANG!'

"Come out here witch!" Angry voices could be heard through the thick door of the room.

_This cannot be good._

"Glinda you have to go now!" Elphaba demanded.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Glinda fired back, as she held on tighter to the green hand.

"Don't argue with me!"

"Elphie you cannot just expect me to leave you hear with them, they'll kill you."

"I know…and that's what needs to happen." Elphaba said so quietly, they could barely hear her.

"What?" Both blonds questioned at once.

"Glinda this is the only way to end this…thing for good…don't you see I need to do this." Elphaba said as she set the book on the floor and turned around, grabbed the blonds' hands; she needed her to understand why she had to do this.

"You're talking crazy, we can just run and…"

"No!" Elphaba said harshly. "I can handle them hating and hurting me but if they _ever_ laid a hand on you I-I couldn't handle that." Elphaba confessed as she gently placed a piece of hair behind the blonds' ear. "You mean far too much to me."

"Elphie, you c-can't just leave me." Glinda said as tears began to fall.

"I'll never leave you sweet heart." Elphaba said trying to soothe Glinda. "I will always be with you right here." She said as she laid her green hand over the shorter women's heart.

Glinda covered Elphabas' hand with her smaller one, and just stared into the chocolate eyes she loved so much.

_This can't be happening._

'BANG! BANG! BANG!'

The banging grew louder, as did the shouting.

Elphaba pulled Glinda into a tight embrace. "You have to go." But neither woman could find the will power to move.

Elphaba finally pulled back slightly, and wiped the tear stained cheek of her friend. "Don't cry for me my love." Glinda didn't trust her voice, so she remained silent.

'BANG!'

Elphaba snapped out of her daze and rushed Glinda towards a nearby closet, and gently ushered her in, and then handed the blond the book.

"There is no one else I trust to take care of this." Elphaba confessed.

'BANG,BANG!'

"I have to go."

"No…please." Glinda begged. Elphaba gave Glinda one last look, and said the three most powerful words, "I love you," and then silently shut the door.

Elphaba ran behind a large curtain just as the angry mob stormed in. The older witches could not see anything but shadows, and loud, rustled sounds.

Elphaba tried to defend herself as people surrounded, threatening her. The older Glinda was about to jump up and go help her friend when a loud piercing sound filled her ears and made her blood run cold.

"Aaahhh!" It was the sound of Elphaba, she was in pain, she was hurt, she was dying; and before there was anything that could be done, it was quite.

Glinda was afraid to breath…

The closet door slowly opened, and Glinda made her way to the center of the room…as she kneeled down before all that was left of Elphaba…her hat.

The older blond couldn't take it anymore, her legs gave out from underneath her, and she didn't even try and hold back the tears.

Elphaba ran over to the collapsed blond and didn't even hesitate wrapping her arms around her.

Elphaba held Glinda as she cried…she held her tight because the last time this happened Elphaba wasn't there…last time she had left Glinda to pick up the broken pieces that she had left behind…last time this happened…Elphaba was dead.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Alright, I know this was a little lengthy but what can I say when I get in the mood to write, I write!**

**And yes I did put the whole 'catfight' scene in here because let's face it…that scene totally rocks:)**

**Well can't wait to hear what you guys think!**

**Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all my fellow wicked fans! Just wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews I got, they always make my day!**

**Oh and a special note to Misical'n'MagicFreak, let me just say thank you for the review and you said that you have never seen the play? If you get the chance to see it by all means go it is truly magical! :)**

**And of course thank you to all my loyal viewers! (You know who you are)**

**Peace.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Do you know what it feels like to hold the person you love, and try and make their pain go away…knowing the pain they are feeling is caused by you?...Elphaba does…and it feels as though someone had stuck a knife right through her heart.

She really didn't know how long they had been sitting in the middle of the old tower, huddled together. The blond women in her arms had finally silenced her loud sobbing, and now had her head in the crook of Elphabas' arm and cried only silent tears.

"Ssshhh…it's ok, it's ok." Elphaba whispered in Galindas' ear as she gently ran her long fingers through her hair.

The green witch didn't know what else she could do to lessen the woman's pain…_because last time you didn't have to._

The younger Glinda had left a while ago leaving the two older witches by themselves, and Elphaba was only half concerned that her and Galinda hadn't moved on to the next memory or home for that matter.

Her thoughts were pulled back to the blond when she felt the small body shudder from under her.

"It's alright my love, I'm here, I'm right here." Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that Glinda broke down like this after her _death. _Yes, her and Glinda did talk about that night, and the blond had informed her that it nearly killed her but it's one thing to hear about it and a totally different thing to actually _see_ it.

She felt the blond start to stir, and looked down. "Are you alright?" Then with a sudden burst of energy Galinda threw herself from Elphabas' protective grasp.

"_Alright…_am I _alright?"_ The tone in her voice sent shivers up and down the green woman's body; and the normally cool blue eyes, were now dark blue, darker than Elphaba had ever seen. Emotions were flying across her face; the most predominated one was pure and utter rage.

Out of nowhere, a small hand, made sudden contact with Elphabas' cheek; sending her head flying towards the side.

_Ok, so I deserved that._

"I just watched you _die_ and you have the audacity to ask me if I'm _alright._" Galinda let out a bitter laugh that was so unlike the blonde it was frightening.

"Galinda-"Elphaba said quietly as she tried to take the woman's small hand.

" No. No, you lost all rights to touch me the minute you left me in that closet, so then you could what…go kill yourself?" All of a sudden another emotion flashed in the dark eyes…confusion.

"Wait a minute…you died…but yet you are standing right here, right in front of me…" Glinda surprised both of them by grabbing Elphaba by the collar of her shirt and forcing her back up against the wall. "Now, I'm going to only ask you this _one time,_" Glinda said wickedly, her voice eerily calm. "What the hell happened to you?" The blond could see the fear in those brown eyes, but she was far from caring; she had been through an emotional rollercoaster in the last few hours and she was sick and tired of it.

Elphaba licked her lips before answering the question. "What you just saw, my _death…_was all an act."

"An act…but I saw it, that girl threw the bucket of water, and you're allergic…"

"No, I'm not; just one of many nasty rumors that had been floating around campus about me, and I just never denied it." Glinda remained silent, which Elphaba took as a sign to continue. "Here follow me." She gently pushed the blonds away from her collar and walked towards where she had _melted._

She had half expected for Glinda not to follow, but much to her delight she did. Elphaba kneeled down and ran her hand over the old floor board until she found a little hatch; then pulled up, revealing a whole within the floor.

"Don't you see, this was all planned, I needed to _die_…to keep you safe." Glinda's eyes never left the trap-door. Elphabas' words still ringing in her ears; _this was all planned, I needed to die…to keep you safe._

"I made it out of the city that night, with Fiyero and-"

"Fiyero?"

"Yes. I um, kind of _saved_ him; with a spell from the Grimerie. He and I ran away together."

Glinda shut her eyes; this was all too much to bear, and she was starting to lose it. "So you left me?" As she heard herself ask the question she knew it was true, Elphaba had left her.

"Not because I wanted to Galinda."

"Then why…because you had to go and play the big hero…finally got all the attention you were _so deprived_ of didn't you?" Glinda saw the shock roll across the green face; she didn't mean to say that…or did she? She was so livid that at the moment she felt numb.

"Because I wanted to protect you." Elphaba said with just a slight hitch in her voice.

"Well, do me a favor, from now on don't worry about me; you can put all your effort into worrying about Fiyero."

"Oh my god!" Elphaba stood up abruptly, anger finally overcoming the green witch. "Will you get off Fiyero…do you want to know the reason _why_ I saved Fiyero?"

"Trust me Elphaba, I do not need to hear how much you two _love_ one another; I would rather eat dirt." Glinda spat as she turned from her former roommate.

_So we're back to Elphaba and not Elphie._

"You really need to come down from your high horse; and realize there are some things that aren't how they seem." Elphaba replied, while following the blond witch.

Just as Glinda was about to turn around and really let Elphaba have it, the room around them began to spin; faster and faster until nothing…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Both women were wishing that today's journey had ended; and they would find themselves back at the house; unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Once the room stopped spinning they noticed once again they were in the throne room, with Glinda, Morrible, and the Wizard.

"You have got to be kidding, there's more to this nightmare?" the older blond complained as she instinctively ducked down to hide along with Elphaba.

The green witch would have gladly explained this memory to Glinda in hopes of avoiding any more turmoil, yet this specific memory was new to her as well.

"Well I must say, this has all been quite the adventure; you kept your secrete hidden and even managed to help that _Dorothy_ girl, and destroy that infectious, frog of a women; I say it all worked out in the end." Morrible said as the wizard sat on his "throne", looking somewhat bewildered; and Glinda was off to the side grasping the green bottle of elixir, that Elphaba immediately recognized as her mothers.

_I thought I had lost that…why does Glinda have it?_

"Yes, yes, I would have to agree with you." The Wizard said to the older women. "What do you have there Miss Glinda?"

The blond turned the bottle over in her hands before answering. "It was Elphabas', well actually it belonged to her mother." She then grew more confident and stared into the cool eyes of the man who she believed was responsible for the green woman's death. "I have only seen a bottle like this one other time…from you."

The wizard snapped to full attention at what the good witch was trying to say to him; he slowly rose from his sitting position and walked towards the blond. "That was her mothers'?" He then reached into his own pocket and drew out a similar looking bottle of his own.

"No…no, no, no." Elphaba repeated as she shook her head; this has to be a trick…there is no way the _Wizard_ was her… and Glinda would have told her, and…

The older blond had her own surprised look on her face as well; _holy Oz!_

The wizard immediately broke down into tears; clutching the bottle with dear life. "What have I done?"

"You killed your own daughter." Glinda said with no emotion in her voice. "And you have ruined any chance of the people of Oz to mourn her; because _you_ deemed her _wicked."_

The old man remained silent, for he knew that what Glinda was saying was the truth, plain and simple.

"Here is what you are going to do," Glinda said with authority in her voice. "You are going to leave Oz, forever, never come back. If you do, I swear I will make your life a living hell…do understand me?"

"Y-yes, your Goodness." The wizard stuttered.

"You better go get you balloon ready." The wizard stood up, and braved a glance at Glinda.

"I-I'm truly sorry." He then turned, and left.

"Well, his own daughter who would have thought…anyway I better get going and I'll-"

"Oh no you don't." Glinda said to Morrible just as she was about to make a fast getaway. "You were just as much a part of this whole thing just as much as he was…you my dear Madame are going to stay locked up in South stairs for the rest of your life."

"S-south stairs, whatever for?"

"Murder. You killed Nessa, and that my dear, doesn't sit well with me…Guards!"

"Glinda dear, please show me some mercy, I-I mean I looked out for you and Elphaba and-"

"Don't you ever say her name again. The only person you ever helped was yourself…I _have_ no mercy for you…take her away."

With that the two guards drug the screaming woman away; and Glinda took one more look around the room, "Elphaba." She said in such a saddened voice; she squeezed the elixir one last time and let out a long sigh, and placed it in her pocket. "Time to face the music." With that she spun on her heel; smile firmly in place, and walked towards the exit.

Neither of the older women moved; both didn't know what to say to one another.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long; the room began to spin faster and faster until nothing…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Present Day**

The two witches awoke to find themselves on the same couch in the living room where they had started; and a very worried looking green eyed girl pacing back and forth in front of them, with ShyAnn at her heels.

Sidney was too busy worrying about her parents to actually notice that they were awake, once she did however; she knew something had gone terribly wrong.

"What happened?" She asked in somewhat of a panicky tone.

Neither woman said a single thing, nor did they even look at each other; suddenly as if someone had lit fire to the couch both witches were up and going off in opposite directions; Elphaba headed toward the tower, Glinda headed for the back door; leaving behind a very confused, very frightened daughter.

She looked back and forth between the directions her parents had just disappeared to, and then looked down at her dog.

"Well, which one do you want to take?" ShyAnn sat with her head cocked to the side for just a second then bolted off after her green master. "Sure, leave me with the one who can't even remember her own name." She said sarcastically, trying to hide the fact that she was truly concerned. The green eyed witch turned and headed for the back door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Glinda was leaning against a huge maple tree letting everything that just happen sink in; Elphabas' _death,_ the Wizard being her father, her love for Fiyero …she still couldn't wrap her mind around it all and she wasn't sure if she ever could.

_What am I supposed to do?_ She knew what she what she wanted to do; she wanted to go right up to Elphaba, wrap her arms around her, tell her she never meant any of the evil things she had said, and kiss her so hard and passionately, that it would make her forget all about Fiyero.

But too many questions were now arising like: how does she know now that Elphaba isn't dead…and where _is_ Fiyero are they still together, and…

"Galinda?"

The blond jumped slightly at hearing the new voice. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Glinda simply nodded not trying to deny that she had been scared. Sidney cautiously made her way to Glinda's side and sat down next to her. Long minutes passed before Sidney finally voiced her question.

"What happened?"

Glinda was silent for a moment; and just stared in front of her, out towards the woods, half wishing that she could just walk in the deep forest and just get lost; and not have to deal with…this.

_But that's your problem isn't it…you just don't want to face your problems?_

"Glinda?" Sidney said once again bringing her out of her own thoughts.

"S-she left me. She l-left me." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let them fall freely.

Sidney had never seen her mother like this; the younger witch gathered her mother in her arms and held her. Sidney knew all about her parents' pasts, and knew the heartache it must have caused, but actually witnessing the break down was unnerving to say the least.

"She didn't leave you sweet heart, she is right upstairs, and she is alive."

The blond shook her head. "No, no she left me…for him." The statement hit Sidney like a ton of bricks; _she thinks Ma left her for Fiyero…ah crap._

"Galinda is that what ma told you?"

"She didn't need to I saw it with my own eyes; she ran off with him and…did you just call her _Ma_?"

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Sidney's eyes grew bigger at her mistake she just made.

"Elphaba is y-your mother?"

"Yes, but,"

Glinda stood up and faced the young girl. "I should have figured it out…you two look so much alike, the hair, the cheek bones, and your eyes." Glinda felt sick, she wanted to go home; she needed her own _mother,_ needed someone to tell her everything was going to be alright, someone she could actually believe.

"Galinda calm down and let me explain." Sidney tried to reason with the hysterical woman but was failing miserably.

"I will not calm down! I am sick of people lying to my face…especially people I thought I could trust, people I thought I could lov-." She stopped before she could finish her sentence.

_Don't even go there Galinda._

She was about to go on another rampage when she realized something. "Wait, if Elphaba is your mother, then that means that Fiyero is your…" She found herself once again unable to finish her sentence; she was going to be sick and an over whelming urge to see her own mother once again came over her like a wool blanket.

"Of course, you told me your parents made a reputation at Shiz, and what better ways to do that then go up against the Wizard."

"Galinda, no, that's not-"Sidney was once again cut off when she noticed a strange substance circling around her mother.

"W-what's going on?" Glinda asked with a shaky voice as the clear substance formed all around her and started lifting her up.

"Galinda it's your bubble, come back down." Sidney said in a panic.

"I don't know how!" The blond could see clearly through the _bubble_, as Sidney called it; trees, grass, and the sharp rocks below her, which made her very nervous. "Get me out of here!" Glinda demanded.

"Hold on!" Sidney said, she clasped her hands together and slowly started bringing them apart reveling a green, electric energy, ball of some sort.

"What the hell do plan on doing with that?" Glinda screeched seeing the green eyed witch take aim at her bubble.

"What do you think?" Sidney replied, she aimed straight at the bubble, planning on popping it just above the taller grass so Glinda could land safely.

"Don't you even think about it!" Glinda hissed and just like that the bubble went flying over the trees and out of sight.

"No, Mom!" Sidney yelled, she was about to orb after her mother when she realized she didn't even know where to orb to, she had no idea where her mother was headed off to.

Her parents had always told her that magic was really very simple; that all you had to do to make it work was want something with all your heart, and then let yourself have it.

Now the question Sidney had to figure out was what did her mother's heart want?

She hadn't the slightest idea, but she did know one thing; the direction her mother was headed…was back towards the Emerald City.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Dun, Dun, Da! Lol Ok so Have I told you how much I love cliff-hangers! :) Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, cuz I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**As always, comments are always appreciated, and if you have any questions or confusions don't be afraid to ask I don't bite…lol no I'm just playing can't wait to hear from you.**

**Peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ma!" Sidney yelled as she orbed back into the living room. "Ma, you in here?" She tried once again, but received no reply.

She ran towards the stairs taking two at a time until she reached the tower door and shoved her way inside. "Ma, there you are," she said in relief as she made her way towards her mother who was sitting in a chair facing the window. "I've been looking all over for you. Look we have a big…problem." Sidney could barley finish her sentence when her green eyes fell on the face of her mother.

The look the green women wore on her face told Sidney that she was a million miles away. Her usually bright brown eyes had turned almost black as she continued to stare out the window, not even acknowledging her own daughter.

"Shit." Sidney cursed, as her eyes landed on the half empty bottle of vodka that was resting on a side table next to Elphaba.

"Did you drink this all by yourself?" The young witch questioned as she picked it up and held it in front of her.

"It's possible." Came the short reply from Elphaba. ShyAnn who had been lying next to Elphaba let out a soft whine and bowed her head. Her mother hardly ever drank; just on special occasions; she wasn't the type who could hold her alcohol very well.

"Ok we don't have time for this. Ma, listen mom's gone, and I need your help to go find her." Sidney expected her mother's reaction to be one of panic and determination; what she saw instead was sadness and defeat.

Elphaba didn't move from her spot, she didn't even look up. "Maybe it's for the best." Sidney couldn't believe what she had just heard.

_Surely she doesn't mean what I think she means. _"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds!" Elphaba snapped, snatching the bottle of booze from her daughter's hand and taking a very generous swallow. "Glinda is _much_ better off without someone like _me_; someone who was spawned from…" Elphaba couldn't even bring herself to say what she knew to be a fact; that she came from the very man she hated beyond comprehension.

"Spawned? What the hell are you talking about?"

The green witch did not reply; _she would hate me if she knew the truth._

Sidney was lost; she didn't know what to do, her mothers had always been there for her, were always in control of their emotions, and made everything 'ok' again…what changed?

_I guess it's your turn Thropp…where's Ana when you need her?_

Sidney kneeled down before her broken hearted mother and took her hands into her own. "Ma, do you remember when I was little and I came home from school, balling my eyes out, because some of the kids were making fun of me for having two _mommies?"_

No answer.

"I ended up sucker-punching one of the kids and being suspended from school." Sidney could see a small smile drape over the green face but it vanished just as quickly as it appeared. "Mom wasn't too happy with me, and she kept telling me that I must have gotten my temper from you…I was so scared of what you might think of me when you found out about what I did."

Elphaba finally raised her head to meet her daughters' eyes. "But you know what you did…you took me right up here, into this very room; sat me down and told me yours and moms' story. Everything from loathing each other, to loving each other, to loosing each other, and then eventually living happy ever after." Sidney smiled at the memory; she could remember that her parents' history sounded like one of her fairy tale books she liked to read.

"You told me that you cannot help who you fall in love with; be it man or women, that you and mom were destined to be, that it was fate; and as long as I was willing to grasp that, I have nothing to be ashamed of."

Sidney could see her mother battling over what she had just said over in her head; _finally a reaction._

"But what if this was _fates_ plan all along?" Elphaba asked suddenly. "What if it was all planned out from the start…your mother was supposed to walk in here at exactly at the right time when the explosion occurred…what if it was planned for her to get amnesia; so she could forget her past…forget me and start over."

Elphaba downed the rest of the bottle of booze and lazily laid it back on the small table and looked up at Sidney. "I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated; I've wrestled wrong and right…I come with more baggage than most…just look at me I'm a fucking mess; and Glinda doesn't deserve that."

"Alright enough…ENOUGH!" Sidney had had it. "All this self pettiness is so not your style ma." Sidney now stood up fully erect, hovering over her mother. "What if you're right…what if all that has happened was fates' plan…but what if it was to re-enforce, or remind you of how much you two really love _each other?"_

Elphaba was still a little speechless that her daughter had yelled at her, that it took a moment for her to respond. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that within _days_ of mom forgetting who she was, you had managed to befriend her, _bed_ her," Elphaba couldn't help the deep blush from covering her cheeks at the last comment. "And not to mention make her jealous as hell over some guy you haven't seen in years. If you ask me, I think there was always something there, from the moment you laid eyes on one another; otherwise she wouldn't have been as easy to persuade."

Elphaba thought about this logic that her daughter was trying to convince her of. Maybe Sidney was right, maybe this whole _adventure_ if you want to call it, was to remind Elphaba that Glinda and her belonged together, forever…always.

Brown eyes watered up; and tears ran down the green cheek as Elphaba tried everything she could to control herself.

_How could I even have a doubt?_

Sidney wrapped her strong arms around her mother and let her ride her emotions out. "It's ok ma, it's ok."

"I can't b-believe I could ever doubt the love between us, I j-just can't…"

Sidney silenced her by bringing her head down to rest on her shoulder. "You can't have a rainbow without a few clouds and a storm." Sidney whispered as she stepped back from her mother, who was a little unsteady on her feet thanks to the booze. "Come on; let's go get you cleaned up."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Aaahhh! When will this "ride" be over with…I'm starting to get air sickness…or is that bubble sickness?_

Glinda had been riding around in her bubble for what seemed like hours, and she was getting a little restless to the least.

She had no idea where she was going or why, she was a little scared…she wanted Elphie.

_Don't even go there Galinda! She broke your heart remember…she loves Fiyero not you._

Her personal argument with herself was interrupted as she recognized something very familiar; tall green buildings and a yellow brick road leading right up to the entry way… "The Emerald City."

She summed up enough courage to look straight down through her bubble; she saw little, tiny, specks moving all about, in every direction, and she knew it must be the people of Oz.

"Hey up here!" She yelled at the top of her lungs hoping someone would here her and maybe tell her how to get out of this thing.

"Hello can anyone hear me! I need help; I'm trapped in this bubble!" After she had heard herself say that she realized how ironic that must have sounded. _Who gets trapped in a bubble, seriously?_

After a few more attempts at trying to get someone's attention she realized it was fruitless; she was to high up for anyone to hear or see her; plus her bubble seemed to have other plans as it sailed passed the city towards a thick, lushes, forest.

_Ok, I really need to figure out how to steer this thing._

As the trees parted, giving Glinda a better view of her surroundings, she was once again graced with the feeling of déjà vu.

"Hey I know this place…that's my home." She commented to herself as a big white house came into view. She could see the swing in the back yard where she used to swing, and the lake where she would swim on those dreadful hot summer days.

Glinda was too busy taking in the sight before her that she only realized her bubble had started to descend when it suddenly 'popped' causing her to land on her butt right in front of the house.

She slowly stood up and wiped herself off as best she could.

_Stupid bubble._

The blond witch looked around and noticed that no one was around; it was completely silent except for the occasional bird 'chirp'. _Well, better go in, and not just stand her like a dummy._

Glinda made her way to the double French doors that were painted a crisp white.

She took a deep breath and slowly raised her hand to knock on the door. _What the hell am I so nervous about? It's just my parents for crying out loud! You're the one who wanted to see mother weren't you?_ But the blond could not shake the feeling that something just wasn't right about this whole situation.

Ignoring the feeling and placed three loud knocks on the door; it only took a few moments for the door to open, to reveal a very stunned young man.

"Miss Glinda?!"

..........................................................................................................................................................

"Alright ma you ready?"

"I still don't see why I can't just fly on my broom?"

"Because you can barely walk a straight line let alone fly the broom; now com on this won't hurt a bit I promise." Sidney had finally got Elphaba down the stairs; only stumbling one, and was now standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Alright fine be that way." Elphaba pouted as the alcohol in her system started to affect some of her basic motor skills…she was drunk.

"I will. Now you remember the plan? We're going to orb the Shiz; look for that book, find mom and come back her ok?"

Elphaba held up her hand in front of her face and turned it back and forth. "Hey, did you know that I am green?"

Sidney just shook her head. "You really need to learn to handle you alcohol."

After getting her mother calmed down, Sidney was trying to figure out what her next move was going to be, when she had an epiphany. The young witch remembered a potion that her roommate had told her about a while ago; one to bring back memories; she thought if she could find the book with the instructions in it she could use it to her advantage.

So she wrote Ana a not, telling her what had happened and where they were headed off to.

"Alright ma, hold on tight to my hands and whatever you do don't let go." Elphaba placed her green hands in her daughters and held on tight. "You stay here girl; keep an eye on the house for us." She smiled at her tail wagging dog.

"What happens if I let go?" Elphaba asked timidly.

"Nothing good." And with that a weird tingly sensation overtook the green witches' body; her vision was taken over by light blue, sparkly dots, and she felt as though she was floating.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"It's ok ma you can open your eyes now we're here."

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes, and took in her surroundings. "Holy Oz." She exclaimed somewhat exasperated. Elphaba was having major flash back issues; she was standing in the middle of what reminded her whole lot of her and Glindas' room back in college.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Sidney said sarcastically as she held her arms out for extra emphasis.

Not much had changed in the past 25 years; the rooms were still quite small, the room still had one bathroom, and the wall color was still an eye sore to say the least. Elphaba could see two desks, and two beds shoved up against the far wall.

_One must belong to her roommate…shit her roommate!_

"Um Sid, I know I'm not in the best of minds right now but what about your roommate…she can't know I'm here; let alone alive."

"Don't worry ma, she went home for the holidays, we have the whole room to ourselves." Just as she finished her sentence the bathroom door creaked open, and a short brunette emerged from the steamy room, with no sort of clothing on what so ever.

Sidney spun on her heels and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head at the site of her completely naked roomie.

"SIDNEY! What the hell?!" The brunette screamed as she noticed the unexpected visitor standing before her getting a free viewing of her body; she tried to cover herself the best she could.

"Emily?!" Sidney said in the same surprised tone; she couldn't help her eyes as they made their way down her friends body that was still wet from the shower she apparently just took; a deep blush came over the young witches face.

"Sid, I thought you had gone home for the break why…aaahhh!!" Emily let out a scream of utter terror as her gaze landed on a green figure that was standing next to her bed.

Sidney quickly ran over to the brunette and covered her mouth with her hand to silence the screaming. "Ssshhh. Em you have to listen to me alright; you cannot scream." Emily mumbled something in Sidney's hand that Elphaba could not understand; but apparently her daughter could as she answered her.

"She is not wicked, and she is not dangerous." Elphaba could easily read the shock that was displayed on the young woman's face.

_Surprise!_

"Now I will explain everything I promise, but right now I need you to be quiet ok? And trust me." The brunette took a few seconds, looking in the piercing green eyes of her friend before shaking her head 'yes'. Sidney removed her hand from her friends' mouth and waited for her to say something.

"Y-you are supposed to be dead." Emily stated, pointing to the green witch.

Elphaba looked down at herself and slowly moved her arms and fingers. "Well, not today I'm not." Sidney shook her head at her mother.

"Listen Emily, I need your help, do you remember that potion you were telling me about a few months back…the one to restore lost memories?" Emily thought about it for a minute.

"Ya I remember; it was one of the most difficult potions I had ever come across and quite dangerous if you get it wrong; why do you ask?"

"I need it." Emily looked at her in confusion. "Just trust me; can you go get it…and um maybe put some clothes on." Emily looked down as she realized she had forgotten she was completely nude.

"Ya, um, let me just…ya." Without another word the brunette rushed back into the bathroom.

"Went home for the holidays huh?" Elphaba said as she laid down on one of the beds.

"That's what she told me…listen ma I trust Emily, she is a good, warm hearted person; I think I can convince her to keep your secrete safe."

"And you find her incredibly attractive." Elphaba said without a hitch in her voice.

"W-what, I d-don't, and I…your drunk." Sidney stated.

"Quite possibly; but sweetheart a blind man could see the way you looked at that young women…I did the same thing to your mom."

"You're crazy; she is a friend that is all." Sidney said sternly.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Whatever. Come on, I have something that might be able to help with all that alcohol roaming around in your body."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few minutes later Emily emerged once again from the bathroom, fully dressed, and headed towards her roommate and the witch who was sitting at her desk. Sidney was combining different herbs to a plastic cup and stirring it slightly.

Sidney looked up from what she was doing to get a glimpse at her roommate. The brunette was wearing tight blue jeans that fit her in all the right places, with a simple, but elegant black button up blouse; that cut low enough just to tease the eye, and show off her bright blue pendent that hung around her neck.

_Focus Thropp! Stop looking at her like that!_

Emily stood as close to Sidney as she could; still a little cautious of the green women that was sitting on the chair.

She had heard stories about the Wicked Witch of the West since she was old enough to talk; teachers, parents, professors all told her the same thing…she was dangerous.

_Look at that skin; it really is as green as sin._

"Don't worry sweetie, it's not contagious." Elphaba teased as she caught Emily staring at her skin. Emily quickly looked away and decided to try and focus on what her roommate was doing, instead of the potential danger that was mere inches away from her.

"What are you making?" Elphaba finally asked sensing the brunettes' discomfort.

"Just a special drink I made; it cures even the worst type of hangovers believe me." Sidney replied as she handed her mother the glass. Elphaba looked at it skeptically and then back at her daughter.

"Trust me, with some of the parties Sid and I have been to this stuff comes in handy." Emily commented before she even knew what she was saying.

_Great now I'm sitting here having a conversation with…her; what the hell is wrong with you!?_

Elphaba raised her eyebrow up at Sidney.

Sidney nudged her roommate, and giving her a look that told her not to go into anymore details. "Well, maybe just a few parties, but that is not the point," Sidney tried to steer the conversation in another direction before her mother learned _too_ much about her um _activities_. "Just drink it trust me it will help."

The green witch gave her daughter own of those; _this isn't over,_ kind of look before drinking the liquid in her glass; which actually tasted pretty good.

Elphaba could almost immediately feel the haziness from her eyes start to disappear and she found controlling her arms and legs a lot easier as well.

_I am going to have to get this recipe._

"Alright, now since that is over with, Em have you found that book yet?"

"Oh, no you don't Sidney; I need an explanation for why one of the sources from our history books is standing in the middle of our dorm-room.?" The shorter women stated as she pointed to where Elphaba was now standing.

"Whoa, wait, I'm in history books?" Elphaba asked with somewhat of a proud expression plastered on her face. "Sweet."

"Emily, can't we do this later I'm under a little bit of a time crunch and I…" Emily crossed her arms over her chest and gave a Sidney a look that said _don't even do there._ "Ok, fine. But I'm going to give you the shortened version." The green eyed witch took a deep breath before retelling the story to her friend.

..........................................................................................................................................................

"I knew Elphaba wasn't dead all along."

"Wait, who is Elphaba?" Emily interrupted.

"I am; that's my name, my real name." The green witch said from the corner of the room.

"Ya, anyway, so when I heard that Elphaba and Glinda needed my help I-"

"Wait, Glinda…as in Glinda the Good?" Sidney shook her head. "I thought she was supposed to be dead too?"

"No, she is very much alive; she just decided to follow her heart, and went into hiding with Elphaba a long time ago; that whole thing about her being dead, complete rumor." Sidney said with clarification.

"So, I went to help them; but some things happened and Glinda _bubbled_ herself away and now we have to find her…to save her, and Elphaba before anyone knows they are alive."

Emily just sat there for a few moments, not commenting on anything; just thinking. "So, you're telling me that the _Wicked Witch_, and _Glinda the Good_, are actually lovers?"

"Well actually they're married now but yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you." Sidney confirmed.

"And you need this potion so you can reverse the amnesia, and get Glinda back home?"

"Exactly."

Silence…

"Alright, well count me in." Emily said as she stood up and walked over to her book self.

"Whoa, hold the phone; what do you mean 'count you in'…you're not coming with us." Sidney argued as she followed her roommate.

"And why not?" Emily asked, as she turned around.

"Well, because…because, it's too dangerous," _and if anything were to ever happen to you I would never forgive myself._ "I don't want to see my friend get hurt."

_Ya, friend my ass!_ Elphaba thought as she watched the scene between her daughter and Emily unfold.

"That's very sweet Sid, but I think I can take care of myself."

"Forget it, I won't allow it." Sidney demanded.

"Won't _allow_ it?" Emily asked in disbelief; the brunette walked a few steps toward her roommate until she was mere inches away from her face.

Sidney could feel her breath washing over her like a wave; and had to force herself not to close her eyes; to relish in the moment.

_Uh ho!_

"Fine, you want to be that way, then I guess you don't get the potion book either." Emily stated as she stepped back.

Elphaba thought this was a good time to intervene; she walked up to her daughter and whispered harshly in her ear. "Sidney, just let her come, we need that potion."

"No, she is not coming; I'm putting my foot down."

"Sidney Ann Thropp." Elphaba whispered sternly.

"Ugh! Fine…alright Emily, you can come."

The brunette tuned back around with a huge smile on her face. "Great, I'm glad you came to your senses."

_Ya, Ya_!

"Ok then, why don't you and, _Elphaba_, use the locator spell to find Glinda and I will go look for that book." With that the small brunette turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"You two would make a cute couple." Elphaba said as her eyes remained on the door.

"Shut up." Sidney walked to her desk and pulled out a map and laid it flat on the floor. She then took a small crystal that was also on her desk and laid it on top of the map.

"Laqurto lamo." Sidney began to chant rhythmically over the map; within seconds the crystal began to move in a circle; faster and faster until it stood straight up pointing to one location on the map.

The Thropp women bent over the map to get a better look. "Uplands…that doesn't make any sense." Elphaba said with confusion.

"Why…isn't that where mom was originally from?"

Elphaba shook her head, "Yes, but you don't understand, that crystal is pointing to where she grew up; her parents house…Glinda's parents died years ago."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okey-dokey Smokey! ** :)

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, and as always I welcome reviews of all kinds!**

**Oh and thank you all once again for all your wonderful comments** **they seriously make my day!!! Wish you all the best!**

**Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, how's it going? Good I hope! I just want to warn everyone there is a **_**sex scene**_** in this chapter so if it bothers you I would just skip over it,you will still be able to follow the story line if you, so don't panic!!! Enjoy!**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own zero wicked!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"Miss Glinda?!"

Glinda found herself staring into two piercing blue eyes of a young and very attractive young man. He was dressed in a black suite, with a tie to match; his broad shoulders and masculine features were enough to make any young women faint with appreciation at the sight of him. He had short, jet black hair, and towered over the blonde witch.

"D-do I know you?" Glinda asked as the courage fatted from within her, thanks to the strange look the man was giving her.

"No. Oh, sorry no, but I know you; at least I _feel_ as though I know you." Glinda was confused and she didn't even attempt to hide it. "I just can't believe you're standing here, in front of me, I mean, you're supposed to be dead."

"What did you just say?"

"Well, yes, you have been thought _deceased_ for over twenty years now, you're parents made the public announcement themselves…oh my Oz you're parents! What are they going to think when they see that you are actually alive?"

_Probably the same way I do now. _ "Um, listen, um…"

"Oh, I'm sorry how incredibly rude of me, I'm Zeke by the way; body guard to the Uplands."

"Body guard, why does my family need a body guard…has something happened to them?" Glinda became increasingly panic stricken. "And will you stop looking at me like that." Zeke had not stopped looking at Glinda like he was looking at a ghost, and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"S-sorry, it's just that when you think a person has been dead for so long and then…anyway, um, no, nothing directly has happened to your parents; it's just that the Emperor has taken a special interest in your family and want them to be safe."

"Emperor, who is the Emperor; and what do you mean taken a _special_ interest?" She was starting to get a headache.

"Miss Glinda I'm sure your parents would be glad to explain everything; to tell you the truth it's really not my place to say." Zeke said with sincerity in his voice.

"Fair enough, and it's Galinda by the way." The blond said with a smile as Zeke stepped aside and allowed the blond to enter the main hall.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you changed your name."

_That makes two of us._

"Please follow me. I'm sure you are anxious to see your parents." Zeke walked slightly in front of Glinda.

_More like terrified…but I'm not sure exactly why._

Zeke lead her out of the massive hall and into a massive dining room that could easily fit over one hundred people in it.

_Wow, I forgot how big this place actually was, think of the kitchen size needed to feed all the guests that are able to fit in here; I bet Elphie would be in heaven…NO! Don't even go there Glinda, she is the reason your heart is in shambles right now._

Zeke made his way across the room and through another door, with Glinda hot on his heels. They passed a few maids who were busy dusting off random artifacts; when they laid eyes on the blond however, it was hard not to see the shock, and awe expressions plastered on their faces.

"Um, Zeke, how is that you, and apparently everyone else knows who I am, when I was supposedly _dead_?"

"You mean besides the fact that you are _Glinda the Good," _Zeke chuckled. "You are quite the legend Miss Galinda, I your parents took your _death_ rather hard though, they took down all pictures of you, threw your clothes out; anything and everything that reminded them of you they got rid of; no one working for your parents is even allowed to speak your name. So in other words everyone knows you." He said with a grin.

"But I still don't understand how I am a legend?"

Zeke didn't have time to reply when small older women with short gray hair that fit her face well walked in with a beverage in her hand.

"Ah, Zeke, there you are I was wondering if by chance if you know where…" The older women's voice trailed off as her gaze fell on the small blond before her. "Glinda…"

Glinda couldn't hold back anymore, she pushed her fears down in the pit of her stomach, and yelled, "Momsie!" She ran to her mother and threw her arms around the older women in a crushing bear hug. The older women didn't move a muscle, she hardly took a breath.

Glinda pulled back from her hug to get a good look at her mother. She looked older than she had last seen her, but her eyes were still the same; cool blue, just like hers.

"Gertrude, there you are, I've been looking all over for you, and it's not very polite to…Gl-Glinda?"

"Popsicle." Glinda ran over to her father; a well built older man, with not much hair to speak of.

"Glinda, how…why…what." Too many questions were running through the Uplands minds to even form a proper question.

"Oh, mom, dad, you have no idea how happy I am to see the both of you!"

Zeke stepped back from the commotion but was still close by.

"Glinda, why are you here?" Her fathers' question was short, Glinda was just too relieved to see her parents to even take notice; but Zeke did.

"I needed to see you…you won't believe the stuff I have been through!" Glinda practically screamed. She hadn't meant to, but just the fact that she was with her parents; people she _knew_ she could trust, just had an overwhelming effect on the blonde.

"But Glinda, you're supposed to be-"

"Dead, yea I've heard; but as you can clearly see I'm not dead; and I really could use your help."

"Why would you want our help?" Her father asked in a short tone once again; her mother had yet to speak, she was still dumbfounded that her daughter was standing right in front of her.

"What do you mean…you're my parents, I trust you guys." The blond said with the biggest smile on her face.

_At least better than a certain green women I know of._

"You mean to tell me you don't remember what happened between us the last time you were here?"

"Oh, no sorry; see that's part of the problem, I guess I have a little bit of amnesia."

The shocked look on her parents face did not go unnoticed by the blonde. "How did you get amnesia Glinda?" Her mother finally spoke up, surprising both herself and her husband.

"Well you see, Elphaba was-"

"ELPHABA!?" Both her mother and father said simultaneously.

"Yes Elpha…uh oh." She said as she realized what name just popped out of her mouth.

"Yes, Glinda, _uh oh,_ is right." Glinda jumped slightly as a new voice rang through her ears; she turned around meeting very familiar eyes.

"Fiyero?!"

"Miss Galinda, I would like you to meet the Emperor of Oz."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright that's it we are going to stop right here; no more orbing for you young lady." Elphaba demanded as her daughter once again had to stop in mid _flight_ to catch her breath.

_Young lady…sounds like my mother._ Emily thought to herself.

"No, I'm fine, really; we _need_ to keep going."

"No what you _need_ to do is rest for a few hours; you have orbed more than half way there, with two passengers." Emily stepped in, siding with Elphaba.

"But…"

"Listen to your friend Sidney." Elphaba locked eyes with her daughter.

Sidney kept her gaze on her mother, trying to communicate through her expression; pleading with her.

"But what if something happens to Glinda, while I'm taking a cat-nap?"

"And how the hell do you plan on helping her if you show up there completely worn out from exhaustion?" Emily demanded to know.

"Well I-"

"Please Sidney; I don't want to take the chance on loosing you too." Elphaba confessed, before she even realized it.

Emily looked at the green women; she couldn't help but notice the deep connection she seemed to have with her roommate…_I wonder how close they really are?_

Sidney looked at her mother with sympathetic eyes; her mother was hurting right now, and she knew it.

"You are not going to lose me; you're stuck with me…but if it makes you feel better, I will rest, but only for a little bit, deal?"

"Thank you." Sidney grabbed her mother into a fierce hug.

Emily couldn't help but stare, it was just so unnerving to see someone you know to be so _wicked_, be so compassionate.

"I love you, you know that right?" Sidney whispered to her mother.

"I love you too." They pulled back from the hug and shared a knowing smile. "Ok, now that, that's settled, let's say we build a fire, it's starting to get dark outside." Elphaba suggested.

"Good idea, I'll go get some firewood." Sidney said.

"I'll come with you." Elphaba suggested.

"Um, no offense, but you should probably stay here, I mean if anyone sees you…" Sidney left her statement hang unfinished.

"What and just let you go off by yourself…I don't think so."

"I'll go with her." Emily volunteered.

"There you go, now stay here, and keep out of trouble." Sidney said, as she turned on her heel, Emily following close behind her.

"But-"

"Hey, I'm just as stubborn as you are, remember? Now stay."

"Ugh, fine."

With that the two roommates ventured off into the woods.

Fifteen minutes had passed without a single word from either girl; Sidney decided to ask what has been on her mind since they had left Shiz.

"Em."

"Ya?" She said as she bent down to pick up some wood.

"Why did you come with me?"

"Well, because I knew your friend back there wouldn't stop complaining unless someone went with you." _And let's just say I'm still not too sure about being alone with her._

"She can be over protective sometimes." Sidney said with a grin. "But that's not what I meant…I mean why did you come with me on this whole _adventure_ thing; you know, orbing half way across Oz to find a person you have never met?"

Emily slowed her pace a little after hearing the question, and kept her head down, not meeting her friends' eyes while answering the question. "You know me; I don't like to be left behind." She smirked as she bent down to pick up another log.

"You're right, I do know you, and I know when you are not telling me the whole truth; kind of like right now."

Emily stopped mid-stride; she couldn't bring herself to turn around and face her green eyed roomie; and she couldn't understand why. _Oh, for crying out loud Emily, it's just Sidney._ "I'm not lying."

"I never said you were." Sidney said as she walked by her, just barley brushing her shoulder with the shorter women; sending shiver down her body. _Ok, what the hell was that?_

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't, I said I know when you aren't telling me the _whole_ truth."

"It's the same thing."

"No it's not."

Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it – why do you have to always argue with me?" Emily finally asked putting a stop to their _game._

"Who's arguing…all I want to know is why you wanted to come with me so badly, is that too much to ask?" Sidney asked, as she turned to face Emily. She knew she was getting on her friends last nerves but she was curious as to why she tagged along.

_No, you just want her to say she came along because she wanted to be with you._

"Why do you think everything has to revolve around you…maybe I came because Ineeded a valid excuse to get away from school for a little bit, and you gave me the perfect opportunity; it may have nothing to do with you!" The moment she saw the hurt in those emerald green eyes Emily immediately regretted what she had just said.

"Sid, I-" Emily was cut off mid sentence when a high pitched scream filled the air; and a small bundle of fur came running out from the bushes. The creature came to a grinding halt when it laid its big brown eyes on the two women.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…I promise we won't hurt you too badly," came a gruff voice, just beyond the thicket. The young lion cub quickly hid behind Sidney, shaking uncontrollably.

"Come on Joe, I think he went this way." Just then two large looking men stepped out of the trees; each had a rifle in their hands, and each wore camouflage clothing.

_Hunters. _Sidney thought viciously.

"I'm almost positive he ran through…who the hell are you?"

The first hunter demanded as he laid eyes on the girls.

"I should ask you the same question." Sidney replied, as she now faced the two men. "What do you boys plan on doing with those guns you go there?"

"What's it to you?" The bigger of the two spat.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I would say you were hunting."

"So what if we were?" The second hunter stepped up; both were now circling both women. "What's a pretty thing like you going to do about it?"

Sidney was about to tell him she was going to stick that gun where the sun doesn't shine; but she never had the chance when Emily's voice rang out.

"We'll tell the authorities."

The first hunter slowly looked Emily up and down, not even trying to be discreet about it either; it made Emily's skin crawl.

"Well, let me just tell you honey, you can put me in hand cuffs anytime." His partner laughed at this, while stretching out his hand towards Emily.

Sidney immediately stepped in front of Emily blocking their view to her, and grabbing his arm roughly. "You better think twice before you even consider laying a finger on her." Sidney shoved the strong arm out of the way. "Why don't you and your _boyfriend _get lost?" Her eyes becoming a darker shade of green as her temper started to flare up.

"What did just …I think you need to be taught some manners, you and that little slut behind you…don't you agree Joe?"

Sidney's hands curled into tight fists at her sides; her eyes never breaking contact with the first hunter. The first hunter started to take big strides towards Sidney his weapon aimed at her head.

"Vrito!" Sidney yelled as she stretched out her arm towards the advancing man. Suddenly the weapons the men were holding suddenly slipped from their grips and was floating just above their heads.

"What the…" Before her could even blink, Sidney brought her hand down; the gun came falling down from above them; the butt of the gun hitting them on the nose.

"Ugh! You bitch!"

"Actually I prefer witch."

She threw her arm towards him, "Vexto!" She said as the hunter went flying off the ground and landed smack, into a tree. She turned around just in time to see the second hunter pick up his gun and hold to Emily's head.

"Even breath funny and I blow her brains out."

"Sidney watch out!" Emily screamed, but it was too late; the first hunter slammed into Sidney into a nearby tree, pressing his forearm into her throat. He brought his knee up, slamming it into her gut.

"Now why don't you be a good little girl and beg for me."

"How about I do this instead." She raised her knee up hard, right in between the hunters' knees.

He fell to the ground like a ton of bricks, and Sidney quickly stepped over him and rushed towards Emily.

The hunter holding the gun to her head was too distracted by his partners agonizing whimpers of pain, that he did not even have time to react when Sidney raised her hand towards him.

"Vexto!" The hunter went flying though the air landing hard on the forest floor.

Sidney gaze connected with her roommate, thinking the worst was over when the green eyed witch noticed the fear in Emily's eyes become more evident. She turned around just in time to have her jaw connect with a hard fist, she instantly went down.

The first hunter pressed his knee into Sidney's chest, making it impossible to move. He drew out a knife, "say good bye witch."

"Vexto!" All of a sudden the man was thrown off of the young witch hitting the trunk of a tree with his back.

"Didn't your mama ever tell you it's not nice to hit a girl?" Elphaba spat, as she made her way to the now quivering man. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and forced him to look at her.

"You're the Wicked Witch! But you're supposed to be dead!" He said in utter disbelief.

"Surprise." She spat said sarcastically, as she once again threw the man across the forest floor.

"Now that I have your attention, I want you to listen to me very carefully you piece of shit," Elphaba said dangerously low as she bent down and got right the man's face.

"If you EVER lay a hand on her again," She nodded to her daughter, who was in the process of being helped up by Emily. "I swear to whatever god there is I will personally make it my duty to make sure your life is a living hell; understand?"

The frightened hunter stared deep into the green witches now black eyes that were mere inches away from his. The fear was radiating off of him like a foul stench, and Elphaba new she had gotten her point across.

"Now I suggest you and your unconscious buddy over there get out of her." He didn't need to be told twice; he picked up his gun, grabbed his buddy by the legs and drug him back into the forest.

Elphaba quickly turned back to her daughter who was now half standing, half leaning, on Emily. "Are you two alright?"

Emily shook her head but kept her eyes glued to Sidney.

"Couldn't be better." Sidney joked, she had a good size gash just above her eye, and a cut on her lip.

"Yeah, I can tell." Elphaba said, while shaking her head.

"You know those two jack-asses are going to tell all of Oz that the _Wicked Witch_ is back right?"

"Yeah, well, we'll cross that bridge when it comes; the important thing is that you two are safe."

Suddenly she noticed the bush not far from where they stood start to rustle. "What the hell?"

The green witch made her way over to the bush and bent down to get a better look. When she drew back the branches she was met with a small and very frightened lion cub.

"Hey there, are you alright sweetheart?" Elphaba asked in such a gentle tone that Emily was taken by surprise. "It's ok to come out now, no one is going to hurt you, I promise."The bundle of fur remained silent. Sidney, sensing her mother wasn't making much progress, slowly went over and bent down next to her mother, smiling sweetly, despite the physical pain she was in.

"Hi." Sidney said with just as much gentleness in her voice as her mother. The cub looked up at Sidney recognizing the girl that saved him. "You're and Animal aren't you?"

The lion cub quickly ducked hid head in shame. "You know something there is no reason for you to be ashamed of who you are," Elphaba piped in, knowing all too well what it felt like.

"She's right, I mean, you think you've got it bad just look at her she's green for crying out loud, " the cub grinned a little at this, "and she still is proud of who she is."

_Or maybe I'm just a good actress._

The little bundle of fur now looked Elphaba up and down, as if trying to see any uncertainty in the green women's features.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Elphaba asked starting to feel a little uncomfortable at the young cubs stare.

"Dexter." Came the small reply.

"Well hello Dexter, I'm Sidney, and this is Elphaba-"

"I know who she is; my father has told me about her, she's the Wicked Witch of the West_."_

Elphaba began to back away, if this cub new her as the _witch_, she didn't want to frighten him.

"No, Dexter, there is no such thing as the _Wicked Witch_, Elphaba is anything but wicked."

"But my father said she was." Dexter had inched his way towards the front of the bush.

"Really…well tell me if she is so _wicked_, why did she just help save you from those hunters huh?"

"Well, she…and I…and they…"

"Yeah that's what I thought…you know, just because one person says something, doesn't necessarily make it true; you should judge a person by your standards not someone else's."

Sidney's words hit Emily hard; _she's right, what the hell is your problem?_

"Now why don't you come on out and meet her for yourself."

Dexter didn't move at first but eventually creped his way out of the bush, facing Elphaba but still staying close to Sidney.

Elphaba once again bent down to the cubs' level, "It's very nice to meet you Dexter."

Dexter was quite at first but eventually he spoke up. "It's very nice to meet you to."

"So Dexter where are your parents, I'm sure they are worried about you?"

"They are at home I would guess; I went for a walk, and that's when I ran into the hunter…we live just beyond the Upland's property."

"Well you're in luck my friend, that is exactly where we are headed, you can tag a long with us if you would like?"

"Sure….can I ask you a question?"

"Is you really green all over?"

This made Elphaba chuckle, "Yes, I am _really_ green all over."

"That is so cool, my favorite color is green."

"You don't say."

"Yeah, is that your favorite color too?"

"Actually, I prefer pink."

The conversation between the two continued, and Sidney thought it was safe to leave them alone for a little while.

"Hey, I'm going to head down to the lake and wash up, why don't you guys start a fire?"

"Alright, are you sure you are ok by yourself?" Elphaba gave her daughter a worried look.

"Of course; you guys just better have a fire going when I get back."

"What do you say Dexter, you want to help me with the fire?" the young cub jumped at the opportunity to help his new found companion.

Emily, who had been sitting on a nearby rock, watched Sidney walk off towards the lake.

_Just do it…just get up off your ass and go talk to her damn it!_

"I bet she could use some help down there…lord knows she took a pretty good beating today."

Emily swung her head towards Elphaba was piling the logs in one big heap.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want my help."

"Listen Emily, I don't know you, but I _do_ know Sidney; she is a stubborn, hard-ass, and sometimes I don't know why she does the things that she does, but," Elphaba said as she stood fully erect wiping the dirt off her hands. "I also know that she cares for you deeply, and I think you do too…it's in your eyes." Elphaba answered the question before Emily could form the words.

Emily let a small smile slip from her lips and stood up giving the green witch a look of gratitude, and turned to follow Sidney.

"She likes Sidney doesn't she?" Dexter asked as he and Elphaba stared off after the two women.

"Oh, she most certainly does."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sidney was having one hell of a time trying to clean herself up; it felt as though her burses had burses.

_Ok, so this isn't going to be as easy as I originally thought._

"Ow! Shit!" She yelped as she tried to lift her arm above her head to get rid of her shirt.

"You know that's what you get when you try and take on two thugs with guns."

Sidney spun around, surprised to learn that she was no longer alone.

"Yeah, well, what can I say, I like a challenge." Sidney turned back to the water and sat down on the bank. "How long have you been standing there anyway?"

"Long enough to know you can barley move." Emily replied as she sat down next to her friend.

"They got a few lucky shots in."

"You know you don't always have to be so tuff, I know it hurt like hell." Sidney merely shrugged, she was still a little upset over the argument her and Emily had before the whole fight.

Rooming with Sidney for almost four years had its advantages; Emily learned how to tell when her friend was upset.

_The only problem this time is she is upset with you._

"Here, let me help you." Emily grabbed Sidney by the shoulder and gently turned her around.

"No, I'm fine really, I just –"

"Will you stop; I'm not going anywhere so you might as well let me help."

"But…fine." _I don't have the energy to argue with her anyway._

Emily took the jacket off that was draped around her shoulders and tore it in half. She then dunked it the water, and gently began to clean the scrape above Sidney's eye.

Sidney closed her eyes at the touch, she told herself it was because she didn't want to get water in her eye…but who was she kidding?

Emily made soft gentle creases over her face; it was so hypnotic that Sidney let her mind wonder on where she really wanted her hands to go. _Starting at the tips of her ears, slowly making their way down her arms coming to rest on her breast…_

"So then when I realized I was pregnant,"

"Wait, what?!" Sidney's eyes burst open.

"Ah, there you are," Emily joked with a gentle smile on her face. "You were a million miles away, where did you go?"

A deep crimson blush over took the witches cheeks. "Nowhere; it was nothing."

"Well that blush you've got going on there tells me something different." She dipped the rag back into the water and rung it out before turning back to her patient. This time she took Sidney's hand and began to clean her bloody knuckles.

Sidney hissed at the contact. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No don't be."

"I'll try to be gentler."

"I don't think you could be any gentler." Emily looked up into those piercing green eyes that she loved to get lost in.

"Sid, I wanted to apologize, for what I said to you, "

"Em don't worry about it, I shouldn't have pushed you for an answer."

"No let me finish," Emily stopped what she was doing, and focused on her friend. "I shouldn't have called you self-centered, considering after what you did today, I mean you were so patient, and understanding with Dexter." Emily was starting to let her emotions get the best of her as she wiped away a tear that was just starting to run down her face.

"And then when you saved me from that man, I j-just…" Sidney couldn't take it anymore, she pulled her friend in for a hug.

"Hey, it's ok."

"No it's not ok." Emily replied as she pulled away from the hug. "You could have died, because of me and I just…I couldn't handle that." Sidney gave her friend a confusing look.

_Doesn't she know I would do anything to keep her safe?_

"I guess, all I wanted to say is thank you, I owe you my life."

"Emily, you don't owe me-" Sidney was cut off mid sentence when a pair of cool lips made contact with the side of her cheek.

"-anything…what was that for?"

"Just a thank you; I mean after everything you've done for me I thought you deserved a thank you kiss." Emily was starting to get a little nervous. _Maybe Elphaba was wrong, maybe she doesn't like me like that…_

"Oh, well, you missed."

_Maybe I just screwed up our friendship, maybe…wait. _"What do you mean I _missed?"_

"Well, I don't know about you but that was not a kiss."

"It wasn't?" Emily was beyond confused.

"Nope. My definition of a kiss, especially a _thank you_ kiss is supposed to be done on the lips."

"Oh, is it now?"

"Yup, it's mandatory, so if I were you I would try again, because you missed."

The two women were not just inches away from one another. Emily could feel Sidney's breath on her face, sending uncontrollable shivers down her body.

Emily decided to take the plunge, and closed the gap between them, softly touching her lips, with Sidney's.

Just as quickly as their lips met, they pulled apart, each women trying to read the others reaction. But it didn't last long. This time both women met half way, crushing their lips together, in a fiery kiss.

It wasn't enough for Emily though, she wanted more; she hungrily thrust her tongue deep into Sidney's mouth, loving the way her mouth tasted, and how it felt.

Sidney was quick to respond in the indulging kiss; bringing her hands up and running it through long brown hair. Only when oxygen was needed did the two separate.

"Emily," was all Sidney could utter as the brunette attacked her mouth once again. Emily gently pushed Sidney down to the ground and startled the blonds mid section.

Emily lifted up from the kiss and began to unbutton Sidney's shirt. Sidney sat up so she could lip the shirt off her, but the sudden movement with her arm made her hiss in plain.

"Shit, are you ok?" Emily said while still sitting in the blonds' lap, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reached up for another kiss when Emily pulled away.

"Maybe we should wait, I mean you're hurt."

"Maybe you're right." Sidney said with a sigh. "Nothing like a mood-killer huh?"

Emily just grinned and leaned back down to capture those lushes' lips that she had quickly become addicted to. What started out as a innocent kiss soon turned into something more demanding.

This time it was Sidney who pulled away. "Ah who are we trying to kid?" And with that she grabbed the back of Emily's head and crushed their lips together.

Emily finally gave in; it didn't take long to get Sidney's shirt back off, and to unclasp her bra, throwing it into the growing pile of clothes.

She began running her hands up Sidney's thighs, past her waist, and around to her back. Emily bent her head, taking Sidney's breast in her mouth, and began sucking. She flicked Sidney's nipple with her tongue, which caused Sidney to moan and drop to her elbows, taking Emily with her.

Emily continued to tease Sidney by sliding her hand down Sidney's stomach to her sex. Her fingers grazed the inside of her thigh teasing her even more.

Sidney looked down at Emily, who turned her attention to Sidney's other breast; she let out a small cry as Emily took her nipple with her teeth and bit it gently. Satisfied, Emily let go and leaned back to look at Sidney. She smiled and moved her hands to Sidney's hips, curling her fingers around the pants that are blocking her from her goal. Sidney lifted her hips as Emily slid the unwanted barrier down her legs.

Sidney's heart started pounding when she felt Emily part her legs even further. Using her tongue, she parted Sidney's folds and began stroking her inner walls. She slowly thrusted her tongue inside Sidney. Wanting more, she lifted Sidney's leg over her shoulder to gain more access to what she wanted.

Sidney threw her head back when she felt Emily take her clit in her mouth and suck on it intensely. Hearing Sidney's breathing growing faster; Emily released Sidney's clit and told her to move back further on the bank.

Sidney did as she was told, and moved up to the middle of the grassy area. Emily quickly stood up and took off her pants and shirt as she climbed onto Sidney, pinning Sid's right leg in between hers, showing her just how much she wanted her. Sidney could feel Emily's wetness through her panties, which only made her want Emily inside her more.

Needing to feel Emily's body on hers. Sidney pulled Emily onto her. She drew Emily into a deep and passionate kiss. Tasting herself on Emily's lips, she pushed her tongue further into Emily's mouth, causing Emily to moan.

While distracting Emily with the kiss, Sidney managed to unclasp Emily's bra and removed it from her body. Her hand found its way to one of Emily's breasts; she cupped Emily gently and began massaging Emily's nipple with her thumb, but was quickly stopped by Emily's hand grabbing her wrist.

"Trying to distract me from what I really want."

"What is it you really want?"

"For you to scream my name."

With that, she easily slid two fingers inside Sidney and started thrusting.

Sidney's head fell back onto the ground as Emily entered her sex; their hips quickly established a rhythm. Sidney bucked against Emily's hand as Emily rode Sidney's thigh, marking it with her wetness.

Emily could feel Sidney was close. She added a third finger and pushed hard into Sidney. Sidney arched into Emily's touch and let a loud moan escape her throat. She responded to Emily's movements by raising her right leg higher into Emily's sex, causing Emily to ride her leg harder.

Emily closed her eyes and concentrated on making Sidney scream. She began pulling in and out of Sidney faster, each thrust pushing harder into Sidney.

"Oh God, Emily, don't stop! Don't! Stop!" she moaned.

Emily felt Sidney tighten around her fingers. She used her thumb and started to rub small circles on Sidney's clit, sending Sidney over the edge.

"Oh!"

"God!"

"Emily!!" she screamed, gripping the grass with her hands, feeling the full force of her orgasm.

Trying to stifle her screams, Emily kissed Sidney, while slowing her hand. She felt Sidney's body begin to shudder as her orgasm started to subside. She stilled her finger and opened her eyes. She saw beads of sweat streaming down Sidney's face as well as down her stomach.

"That was…wow." Emily smiled up at Sidney, rather proud of herself.

Emily withdrew her fingers from Sidney; they were dripping wet from Sidney's explosive orgasm. She went to wipe her hand on her discarded clothes, but stopped. Instead, she brought them to her mouth, and sucked the remains of Sidney from her fingers. Sidney, thinking it was impossible, became aroused yet again watching Emily.

In one swift motion, Sidney flipped Emily on her back. She kissed Emily and whispered softly, "You didn't think we were finished, did you?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Alright, so there you go my friends! I want to apologize for the long wait…mid-terms…need I say more?**

**Anyway, as usual I always want your honest opinion! This is only my 2****nd**** time attempting to write a sex scene so tell me what you think.**

**Any ?'s don't hesitate to ask.**

**Peace.**


	13. Chapter 13

Never in her wildest dreams would Glinda ever have thought her life would be turning out this way.

I mean first she bashes her head against the wall, and then she discovers she is suffering from amnesia, and cannot even remember her own age let alone that she had a whole other life which she could not recall any of it.

Then after finding out she and Elphaba are actually friends and decides to go on a magical 'search and rescue' with her memories; which only confused her more.

Plus, actually _sleeping_ with the green women, finding out that Elphaba has a daughter, loves Fiyero. And not to mention they both were considered dead; I mean what else could possibly happen to make this whole thing anymore complicated?

_How about standing in the middle of my parents' house, with my ex-fiancé, who just so happens to be the Emperor of Oz, and who is the supposed lover of my green "friend"….yup, that would do it._

"Fiyero!? What the hell, _you_ are the emperor?"

Fiyero flashed the blond with a toothy smile; _I can see why Elphaba would be attracted to him. _

"The one and only."

"But, how…when…how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you my dear have quite a nasty bump on your head; I'm terribly sorry."

_Yea, I bet you are ass hole._ Glinda couldn't help the utter dislike of the man in front of her. All she could picture was Elphaba, risking her life to save him, be with him…love him…_bastard._

"B-but you're the emperor of Oz…how?" _I mean this is Fiyero. _

"Well, to tell you the truth it all happened rather quickly; here, why don't we go into the living room where we can sit down and talk?" He suggested after seeing the confused look on Glinda's face.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what the hell is going on damn it!"

Glinda was sick and tired of being shoved around, she wanted answers, now!

"Well, I can see you have developed some colorful language since college…I wonder who you picked that trait up from?" Fiyero said with a small glint in his eye; he didn't expect an answer from the blond so he kept going.

"Do you remember when I mysteriously vanished about twenty plus years ago?"

_No,_ "Yes." The blonde lied, she had no memory of that, but she did know that Elphaba had run off with Fiyero around that time, so she played dumb. _Cannot have him knowing how much I don't know._

"Well, that's the problem…I don't." Fiyero had a look in his eyes…almost like desperation. "The last thing I remember is being drug off by the Gale Force to be beaten for information, and that's it."

"What do you mean _and that's it?" Surely he has to remember running off with Elphaba…right?_

"I mean after the moment they put me in handcuffs, everything goes dark. The next thing I remember is waking up in your parents' house. They told me that they had found me wondering around their property in some kind of trance." Glinda looked to her parents for confirmation; they barely moved.

"Of course when I woke up, I thought I was still at the prime of my youth; imagine my surprise when I learned I was ten years older huh?" He let out a small sad chuckle.

_Oh, I'm sure I could imagine._

"Anyway, learning that everyone believed me to be dead, I had nowhere to go, no one to go to, so your parents here helped me out; with the Wizards sudden _departure_ and _you_ vanishing without a trace, we knew Oz needed a new ruler."

"And let me guess you just happened to volunteer out of the goodness of your own heart?" _God that sounds familiar._

Fiyero grinned, "We thought of the perfect way for them to trust me as well; tell them that I had been in a coma for all those years, thanks to one of the _Wicked Witch's _spells, and wanted to help restore Oz, and boom, instant popularity."

"But what about Elphaba?" Glinda's hand instantly covered her mouth. _Damn, I need to learn to think before I speak._

Fiyero just shook his head, "Don't worry, I always had a sinking suspicion that she was still alive…and what about her?"

"Well, don't you love her, and…hey, what makes you think she _is_ alive?"

"You just told me." Fiyero took a few steps closer to the blonde. "And _love_ her…I never loved her; I might have been fascinated by her, but my heart always belonged to you."

"Well, that doesn't disprove the fact that…what did you just say?" Glinda looked wide eyed at the handsome man in front of her.

"Galinda, Elphaba was always jealous over what we had together." He said pointing to both himself and the blonde. "That's why I have been searching for clues to her whereabouts, to prove she was alive. Don't you get it, she has the unanswered questions to what really happened to me over those ten years, and why she broke _us _up."

"That can't be true, you lie!"

"Think about it she was, _is the only _one I know of you has enough power to be able to do that."

Glinda ran her hand through her hair, and let out a deep sigh. Could he be telling her the truth, could Elphaba have really been so jealous over what Fiyero and herself had that she cursed Fiyero, making him forget ten years of his life? After all she knew what it felt like knowing there was a big chunk of your life missing.

And what about her…did that bump on her head really cause her to have amnesia, or did it _wake her up_ to reality?

_After all you have seen how powerful Elphaba is._

The blonde swayed a little bit on her feet. "Whoa there." Fiyero caught her just as she was about to collapse on the floor. "Here, let's go sit down and rest, I know it's a lot to process." The emperor motioned for Zeke to come over and help Glinda into the living room.

"Come on Miss Galinda, it will be ok." Zeke said in a soothing voice, as he led the blonde out of the room.

"You think she will be able to tell you where she is?" Mr. Upland asked once he was sure his daughter was out of ear shot.

"Oh, I can almost guarantee it…Mike!" Fiyero yelled. Within seconds a swirling gust of wind started up and right in front of Fiyero, one it cleared there stood a mountain of a man. Standing way over six-feet tall, arm muscles that looked like they were capable of lifting a bull dozer or two; he was bald but on top of his head was a black tattooed symbol that came down to his forehead.

He bowed slightly towards Fiyero. "You called for me sir?"

"Yes I did; it seems that Miss Galinda Upland has a bit of a memory problem, and I think we should help her out what do you think, you still have the potion?"

Mike's facial expression didn't change, but you could see the twinkle in his eye. He reached into his pocket and held out a clear vile, filled with purple liquid. "I think this is the potion you want."

Fiyero took the bottle from the oversized man and turned it over in his hand; smiling wickedly. "Perfect; Mike, go pour the lady a drink, she must be parched after her long journey." He placed the potion back into the rough hand, and Mike obeyed, disappearing into the opposite room.

"Wait, what is that, what are you going to do?" Mr. Upland demanded to know.

"Don't worry my dear friends, soon you will have your daughter back, she and I will be together once again and her life as she once knew will be no more."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She had stayed awake as Sidney drifted off a few hours ago, and now Emily was sitting at the edge of the water, just watching the green eyed witch sleep soundly, and absent-mindedly fiddled with the blue necklace draped around her neck.

_What the hell have I just done?_ She had been asking herself the same question over, and over, for the past hour or so, coming up with no answer. She turned her attention out towards the crystal clear water. The sun had set a little while ago, and the moon shone brightly, giving the water a glassy look to it.

_I have a job to do damn it, and getting involved with her was SO not part of the plan…maybe I should tell her…yea right, she would never speak to you again…but then again why would you care if she does or not…?_

"You know you keep playing with that necklace so much, it evaporate into thin air." Emily jumped at Sidney's voice coming from behind her, and her two strong arms wrapping lovingly from behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Sidney said as she placed gentle kisses on the inside of Emily's neck.

Emily's pulse quickened at the sudden contact of Sidney's lips. She closed her eyes, and despite her best effort leaned into the women behind her. "It's ok; I thought you were sleeping." She finally managed to choke out. _Damn those lips._

"I was, but then I woke up and saw you sitting over here by yourself; you looked a million miles away…you don't regret what we did do you?" Sidney asked with a slight hitch in her voice, that Emily almost missed.

Emily let out a sigh; at that moment she was thankful she was not facing the intense look of her roommate, she probably would crack under those eyes otherwise. "I just guess… I never knew you felt that way about me…why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I don't honestly know; fear of rejection I suppose, I would rather just be your friend then nothing at all; and good try with the whole changing the subject thing." Sidney moved her head to the side of Emily, and gently forced the brunette to look at her. "_Do_ you regret what we did?"

"Yes... No, I don't know…what we did; I might regret the timing, but not the act." Emily surprised herself at how true that statement actually was.

Sidney squinted her eyes; focusing on her roommate, looking for any signs of a lie, and found none.

_But she is still hiding something from me…_ A smile spread across her face, "Yea, kind of crappy timing…but I'm glad it happened."

Emily nodded, and looked away from the witch, not being able to stand her stare any longer, and reached her hand back up to her necklace.

"What is it with that thing anyway…I don't think I have ever seen you take it off?"

Sidney could see Emily smile even in the dark.

"It's an old family air loom; you see inside here," Emily said grateful for the distraction. "There is a potion, small yet powerful. It is capable of healing any wounds, even if you are mere inches from death."

"And why would you need that…plan on getting hurt sometime soon?" Sidney meant it as joke but she did not expect the sudden pain in her chest to swell at the mere thought of Emily getting hurt.

"No, it won't work on me; or any of my family, I'm not sure why, I guess because we are the once who invented it…but my mother told me to keep it with me, to remind myself how precious life is, and sometimes people are given second chances, and that I should use it when my heart tells me it's the right time…or it could have been she just wanted to constantly remind me that my family has a long line of potion masters, and I better do well in college." Emily joked when she felt the topic become way too serious for her liking.

"You are really close to your mother aren't you?"

"She's my best friend…I haven't seen her in a long time…it's hard you know with school."

_Trust me when I say I know…maybe I should tell her who' Elphaba' really is?_

"Sid, are you guys awake down there?" _Speak of the devil._ Sidney thought as her mother's voice boomed from up above the hill.

"Yea, we'll be right up!"Sidney yelled. "I guess it's time to go." But Emily was already standing, putting the finishing touches on the buttons of her shirt.

"Yea, I guess it is." Sidney stood too, quickly pulling her clothes on and turning back around to meet the brunette.

She closed the gap between them and brought their lips together for a very passionate kiss. Once they pulled apart both women were out of breath.

"I wanted to do that one last time before we went back up." Emily smiled a genuine smile at the blond, when something caught her eye; a familiar face poked out from behind a distant tree grinning at her.

_Shit, talk about bad timing. _"Why don't you go on up to Elphaba, I'll meet you up there in a minute."

Sidney gave Emily a concerned look. "After a kiss like that I need to get my bearings back."

Sidney stood up a little straighter, full of pride. "Well, in that case take your time." She gave Emily's hand a final squeeze and headed up towards her mother.

Once Emily was sure the blonde could no longer see her she turned back around towards the unexpected visitor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing…are you trying to blow my cover?" With that, a mountain of a man emerged from his hiding place and stepped into the light of the moon; his symbolic tattoo on his head making itself known.

"Aw, what's the matter Emmy, I thought you would be happy to see me?"

"You thought wrong Mike, what if Sidney had seen you? And don't call me _Emmy._"

"Trust me when I say that _she_ was way too busy looking at you to notice little old me."

Emily ignored the comment, "Back to my original question, what are you doing here?"

"He needed an update Emily, you haven't been checking in lately…and now I can see why with a distraction like that." Mike said not trying to hide his interest in the retreating blonde.

"Don't." Emily said in a deathly low voice.

"I mean I don't blame you, if I was getting with that, you bet your ass I would be distracted." If looks could kill Mike would be dead twice.

"She has absolutely nothing to do with any of this."

"Then why are you getting so worked up?" Mike said with a teasing sound in his voice. "Look, did you plant the locator?"

Emily crossed her arms, becoming rather annoyed. "Of course, I slipped it into the old women's shopping bags; you two should have no problem finding the location."

Mike shook his head, "Good, good; he's just getting all of the guards together before he heads out; he's not taking any chances with the witch."

"Tell him he won't have to worry about her, she won't even be there."

"And you know this how?" Mike asked with a confused look.

"Because, she's right up there, as we speak…she's going after _Glinda_." Emily said as she cocked her head towards the hill.

Mikes big dark eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "You mean…she is actually _alive?_"

"Alive and in color; Sidney knows her somehow, and brought her by the dorm, thinking I wasn't there and low and behold." Emily explained. "So you have to go warn him that she is on her way to the Uplands; is Glinda actually there?"

"Yes, and no… she's not in her right mind so to speak." Emily waited a few seconds for Mike to elaborate but when he didn't she continued.

"What's his plan of action?"

"Take her down… with force if necessary."

"Force… I don't remember that being the plan?"

"Plans have changed." He said with a flat tone. "He wants Glinda, and I'm willing to bet she won't give her up without a fight."

Emily saw the logic in this. There was going to be a battle, whether she wanted it or not.

"Fine, but once she is in custody, I want what I was promised." She said with conviction in her voice.

"Aw, what's the matter Emmy, you're telling me that you don't like this whole gig…fake friend…and from what I've seen, now fake lover?"

Emily narrowed her eyes at the man.

_Of course I don't you dumb-ass…but it's not as if I have much of a choice. _

"Just tell him Elphaba will be there within the hour."

"Who's Elphaba?"

"The witch."

She was about ready to turn and leave when Mike's rough voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I hope you're _new_ feelings for the blonde, doesn't cloud your better judgment?"

Emily stiffened only slightly, but didn't turn around or stop walking.

_Of course it won't cloud my judgment…I hope._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sidney could not stop smiling; no matter how hard she tried nothing could wipe the grin that was plastered on her face.

"You might want to wipe that overbearing smile off your face if you don't want everyone in Oz to know that you got laid."

"Mother!" Sidney said dumbfounded that those words actually came out of her mouth, and quickly looked at Dexter to see if had heard. But he was curled up next to the fire fast asleep.

"Don't worry, he's out of it. And you know I'm only teasing you Sid, I am happy for you."

The smile returned to Sidney's face, but chose not to comment. "So where is the little women anyway?"

"Ma…" Sidney warned. "Please no jokes around Em, ok?"

"Aw, why not afraid your old mother is going to embarrass you?" She meant it as a joke but when she saw the hurt in her daughters' eyes all jokes stopped. "Sid, what's the matter?"

"Are you upset with me that I didn't tell Emily that you're my mother?" Sidney asked in a low voice. She had been feeling guilty ever since they left Shiz; she didn't know why she didn't tell her, something inside just told her not to.

"Oh, sweetheart, of course not. It was probably smart that you didn't, I mean finding out that the Wicked Witch of the West is alive is one thing, but finding out that you're friend is also her daughter might have just sent her over the edge." Elphaba smiled.

_And if things go bad at least no one can link you back to me._

"You're not _wicked_…and I want you to know I am very proud to be your daughter." Sidney looked the green women in the eye.

"You look so much like your mother." Elphaba stated, and Sidney could see the hurt on her face.

"Don't worry Ma, we'll get her back."

_I hope so._

Mother and daughter shared a tight hug, communicating, love, sadness, and determination.

"Sid?" Emily's voice broke through the air.

"Hey, everything ok?" Sidney asked as she let go of Elphaba.

"I feel as though I should be asking you that?"

"Everything is just fine. Sometimes I just get a little emotional, and Sidney here was just helping me out." Elphaba said.

Emily couldn't bring herself to look at Sidney, afraid that the blonde could see right through her.

"So, are you two ready to get going?" Emily asked breaking the awkward silence. She walked past the two witches, going to wake up the sleeping cub.

"Hey, what up?" The green women asked as she noticed the strange look on her daughters face.

"I don't know Ma; she's hiding something from me." Elphaba looked over at Emily who was now talking to Dexter trying to get him up and going.

She didn't know what advice to give her daughter, she couldn't in her right mind tell her it was probably nothing to worry about because she wasn't sure.

_I mean look what Glinda hid from you, the fact the Wizard was your…_ She couldn't bring herself to even think it.

"Come on. You think you are ready to orb all of us?"

Sidney pushed her worries to the back of her mind, _plenty of time to worry about that later._

"Yea, let's go."

"But I'm so tired. I don't think I could walk all the way to the Uplands." Dexter whined, as he curled back up into a little ball.

"Well, then I have some good news for you buddy, you won't have to." Sidney said, as Emily turned her head to see the two now standing beside her.

"How, are you going to carry me?"

"Um, no," Sidney said with a chuckle. "We are going to use magic."

"Wow, really?!"

"Sidney, are you sure?"

Bothe Dexter and Emily spoke at the same time.

"Yes, and of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Gee I don't know, maybe because you nearly wore yourself carrying two passengers, and now you have an extra."

"Don't worry, I'm not going as far this time," Sidney said as she faced Emily. "And, thanks to you, and your…vigorous _exercise_ you put me through, I was able to sleep rather well."

Emily could feel the deep blush forming on her cheeks. "But, I don't think-"

The brunette was cut off mid sentence by a pair of lips being pressed to her own. It was soft at first but soon became deeper, and she gladly opened her mouth and invited the eager tongue in.

Once they parted Emily's eyes remained closed for a moment and then slowly opened. "Stop worrying so much."

"I don't think I can," came the immediate reply.

"Everyone ready?" Sidney asked looking away from Emily.

"Yea, yea!" Dexter said eagerly.

"Ok, now I need you to hold on tightly to my arm alright?"

"Ok." The lion cub answered as he gripped the young witches arm, and Emily took the other.

"Just hold on to Em." Sidney told her mother. Elphaba held out her hand to the young women, you only hesitated for a second before gripping the green skin.

_Wow, her skin is amazingly soft. Definitely not what I expected._

"Alright here we go." And with that blue orbs encased the four travelers until they disappeared into thin air.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Glinda had been cradling her drink for the last ten minutes; trying to absorb the information she was being dealt.

"You don't believe me Glinda?"

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore…I mean what you're telling me makes sense, it's just that…"

"Just what?" Fiyero asked in a soothing voice.

"The way you describe Elphaba, you make her sound so…wicked."

"That's what she sweetheart; wicked."

The blonde looked down at the tea that Fiyero had given her and getting lost in the swirls of brown in the liquid, reminding her of a certain green women's eyes.

"Why don't you drink that Galinda…I promise you it will help…old family recipe." He added when the blonde gave him a confusing look.

She nodded, and lifted the cup to her lips, and let the brown liquid run down her throat. Instantly she felt an overwhelming feeling, one she could not quite place.

"What's happening to me?"

"Not a thing sweetheart." Fiyero said as he stood and went over to sit by the blonde on the couch.

"But-I feel…" She didn't have time to finish the sentence before everything in her mind went completely blank.

"Now, listen to me carefully," Fiyero said in a low voice. "You are Galinda the Good, wife to me, Fiyero, ruler of Oz. We have been married since college, and are madly, deeply, and head over heels in love." Fiyero smiled wickedly. "Whenever you're around me you just can't seem to keep your hands to yourself."

"The people of Oz love and respect you and you feel it is your duty to protect them anyway you can…and there is one threat that has them all running scared. One person that is pure and utter evil…with skin green as sin; the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Sorry to bother Sir, but-"Zeke stopped in mid sentence when he laid eyes on the scene before him.

"Didn't I tell you I did not want to be bothered?!" Fiyero spat as he jumped up from his sitting position, ready to let the young guard have it.

"Yes, sir but I just thought you should know…what's the matter with Miss Galinda?" He asked out of pure concern. The blonde was staring straight ahead, not blinking, and not moving a muscle.

"Nothing is wrong with her."

"So you're trying to tell me she always looks like that?" The young man had no idea what caused him to disrespect someone in greater authority but something was just not right.

"Now, you listen here-" Fiyero was cut by a gust of wind forming just behind him.

"Sir," Mike said as he appeared once the wind died down.

"What is it?!"

"Sir, they're on their way."

"What, who is?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"See told you I could make it." Sidney said triumphantly, as she orbed behind a few shrubs, just outside the mansion.

"That was totally awesome! Can we do it again?" Dexter asked excitedly.

"Soon, I promise, but right now I need you to stay right behind these bushes until we come back ok?"

"Aw, but why can't I come?"

"It's just too dangerous; I don't want you to get hurt." Sidney said sincerely.

"But…"

"We need you to stay Dexter; we need someone brave, and strong to be the look out; in case someone comes…think you can do that?" Emily interjected before the young cub had a chance to protest yet again.

"Yea, I can do that." He said more eagerly, knowing now that at least he was needed in some way.

"Alright then, keep, low and quiet." Sidney said, and turned around to ask her mom what the plan was when she noticed the green women already half to the house.

She ran to catch up to her mother, Emily hot on her heels. "Whoa, there turbo, what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks to me like you were going to go in there gun hoe without a plan."

"No I have a plan." Elphaba defended herself.

"Really and what would that be?"

"Go in there and demand my wife back." Even with the determination in her voice the plan to Elphaba sounded rather wimpy, but she didn't care at the moment.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Emily asked, she didn't mean to actually say it; it just kind of flew out of her mouth.

Elphaba looked Emily head on, "Look, the women I love is in there, with god only knows who, I took a vow a long time ago to do whatever I can to protect her…I'm not going to wait around out here why we screw around with lame ideas."

Elphaba knew she was being stubborn, and a little careless, but she was scared.

"Alright, fine, but let's orb in; give them the element of surprise." Sidney suggested knowing her mother had made up her mind.

"I don't know it it's a good idea for you to come-"

"Do not even think about finishing that sentence," Sidney warned the green witch. "There is no debating on this issue and that's final."

Elphaba was about to protest once again when Emily beat her to it.

"Sid, maybe she is right I think you should stay here." _Plus that way whatever happens in there you won't be in the middle of it._

"Fine, if I stay, you stay." She said pointing to Emily, knowing the brunette would put up a fight.

"But-"

"Yea, that's what I thought." She quickly grasped both women's arms and robed to the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Who is coming?" Fiyero yelled when Mike was taking too long to answer the first time.

Suddenly, blue orbs started to appear in front of the emperor, and standing before him was the women he had been looking for, for years.

"Sidney, what the hell is your-Fiyero?" Elphaba didn't even try to hide the attempt of the sheer surprise in her voice.

"Oh, my god, you're the…the…the…"

"Witch stupid." Mike spat at Zeke who could barely keep his composure.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Elphaba Thropp I guess it's been a while hasn't it?" Fiyero finally spat after the he regained his own composure.

Sidney didn't like this guys tone; she scanned the room quickly, taking note of the two rather large men in the room, and her mother staring blankly at the wall.

Sidney elbowed the green woman; Elphaba turned her head towards the direction of the couch and saw her wife.

"What the hell did you do to her?" She demanded to know.

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Upland rushed into the room. "What the devil is going on in here?" Mr. Upland wanted to know.

"Oh, sweet Oz it's the witch!" Mrs. Upland gasped.

Elphaba recognized the two older people right away, from pictures Glinda had.

"Mr. and Mrs. Upland, it's rather good to see you two…alive."

"I could say the same thing about you _Miss Elphaba_." Mr. Upland said.

Fiyero was getting rather annoyed the conversation had drifted away from what he really wanted. "You are rather a hard person to find Elphaba, or do you prefer to be called _the witch_."

"There are a few names I could call you as well." Sidney spat.

"Aw, Sidney, I almost forgot you were there; how you have grown, but haven't you ever learned to respect your elders."

"I'll show you resp – hey, how did you know my name?"

"You would be quiet surprised by all the things I know about you." Emily ducked her head, hoping to avoid any eye contact.

"I'm going to ask you again, what did you do to Glinda?" Elphaba asked trying to get the attention back on herself and not her daughter. "I swear, if laid one finger on her I'm going to-"

Fiyero grinned, "Why, I just helped her out. I heard about your little accident with the explosion, and how poor little Galinda over there had to suffer the consequences."

Elphaba didn't respond. "Don't worry about it though, I promise you she won't remember any of it."

"What do want from me?" Elphaba asked.

"Information…and the Grimerie."

Elphaba tried not to look surprised and the request. "What information? And what makes you think I still have the Grimerie?"

"Oh, please! Elphaba Thropp misplacing a book…please." He said. "As for the information, I want to know what happened to me those ten years of my life."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Thropp! I know you know what happened, and you are going to tell me."

"And if I don't?" Elphaba asked wirily, and only half conscious of the man with the funny tattoo getting closer and closer to her.

"Well, let's just say that Galinda and I are going to have one hell of a time."

That did it, "Vexto!" Elphaba yelled as she threw her arm in Fiyeros' direction sending him flying across the room and hitting the wall rather hard.

Mike was making his way towards the green women with balled up fists. "Oh, no you don't!" Sidney stopped him with a wave of her arm, "Shempra!" Mike also went flying thru the air landing in a heap right next to Fiyero.

"All bronze and no brain." Sidney said with a shake of her head.

"Glinda, baby can you hear me?" Her mother's voice rang thru her ears, and she turned around to see the green woman kneeling in front of Glinda.

"Alright time to go." She quickly grabbed Emily by the arm, and drug her across the room to where her parents were. Made sure all were holding on tight, and began to orb away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Zeke who had been shell shocked most of the time, ran and jumped on the orbing pile and quickly vanished with the witches.

"No!" Fiyero yelled as he was trying to get untangled from his own body guard. "Get off of me!" He pushed the man off of him and stood, anger showing in his eyes.

"What was that…you said we would have our daughter back, and now that woman has her again, and we'll never be able to find her!" Mrs. Upland screamed in hysteria.

"On, the contrary Mrs. Upland, I happen to know exactly where they are going."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Alright, so there you have it folks! And don't worry, I'll answer all the questions like, 'why isn't Fiyero still a scarecrow' and all that jazz soon! :) So I hope you like it, and as always cannot wait to hear from you!**

**Peace.**

**P.S. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! **


	14. Chapter 14

She wasn't sure how she did it, it must have been the adrenaline pumping through her veins, because there is no way Sidney could have done it otherwise.

Somehow the young witch managed to orb everyone out of the Upland manor, swoop down pick up the hiding lion cub, and make it all the way back to her home with no stops.

Of course she felt the after affects once she stopped. "Whoa." Sidney said as her knees instantly buckled from under her, once she landed in her own living room.

"Sid!" Emily tried to catch the falling witch but was caught off guard and she landed on the floor with the blond in between her legs.

"Don't worry, I'm ok." Sidney tried to calm the brunettes' worries.

"Like hell you are! I cannot believe you pulled a stunt like that…wait, actually I can believe that."

Emily ran her hands through the short blond hair; Sidney was exhausted even if she wanted to move she highly doubt that she could have.

Once she saw that her daughter was being taken care of, Elphaba led the still dazed Glinda over to a nearby chair. "Glinda, sweetie, can you hear me?" No answer.

"Whoa, that was freaking cool! I mean one minute I'm hiding in the bushes and the next I'm like flying thru the air!" Dexter nearly screamed, oblivious to what had just occurred.

"What, where am I, what happened, and…hey keep your hands off of her!" Zeke warned as he caught site of the green women running her hands over Glindas' arms. He started towards the two when ShyAnn appeared between the two women, preventing Zeke from going any further. The hair on the back of the dogs' neck stood straight up, and her white pearly fangs were being shown, as she let out a low growl.

"Whoa, nice doggy, no need to get violent." Zeke said in a shaky voice.

"All right nobody move; I'm not afraid to use this thing!!" Ana bellowed as she made her way into the room, with a frying pan griped tightly in her hands.

"I don't know Ana, I've tried your cooking, and I've gotta tell you, I'm not so sure you know how to use that thing." Sidney joked from her position between her roomie. Ana lowered her _weapon_ as she took in the sight before her.

ShyAnn was about to take some guys hand off, there was a lion cub in the middle of the room that looked like he was having the time of his life. Her god-daughter, who looked like she had just ran 8 marathons in a row, was slumped against a very attractive young women…_I guess I'll have to talk to Sidney about that later, _and Elphaba would not take her eyes off of her strange looking wife.

"Ugh…someone want to fill me in?" Ana asked.

"Oh, you know, just the usual." Sidney joked.

"Oh, you mean the fact that Glinda looks like she is stoned out of her mind, ShyAnn about ready to attack that poor man, and you, who looks like shit by the way; who cannot even move."

"Ah, gee, I love you too." Sidney replied as she tried to move, but discovered that was impossible.

"Hey, don't move just rest." Emily told her.

"But I need to-"

"Stay right here and rest."

"Ugh, fine… It's rather a comfy spot anyway." The blonde replied as she locked eyes with Emily, who was blushing profusely. "Yo, man I would just back up and sit down, she can be rather protective when it comes to her family." Sidney suggested to Zeke when she noticed ShyAnn had not moved from her position.

"Protecting? That was what I was trying to do to Miss Galinda."

"Protecting her from who?"

"The witch!" Zeke said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Trust me when I say she doesn't need any protection from her."

"But she's wicked! "

"Trust me when I say she is the least _wicked_ person in this room." Sidney interrupted the man.

"But how…"

"Listen, who are you anyway?"

"Zeke, I'm Zeke. I'm the Uplands body guard."

Sidney nodded, "Well, it's very nice to meet you Zeke, but all I know is that you are working for Fiyero and in my book that makes you a threat, so sit." Sidney said in a stern voice.

"B-but …" Zeke started to protest when the ravage looking canine in front of him lout out another vicious growl. "Alright, alright, I'm sitting, I'm sitting." He stated calmly as he backed up to the couch.

"Wait a minute…you were at the Upland manor?" Ana asked trying to catch up on all the action.

"Yea, we were; Glinda bubbled her way over there, we had to go get her." Sidney said while trying to adjust her position on the floor.

"But that means you saw her parents-"Ana stopped abruptly, _Oh shit._

Elphaba cast a sideways glance over at Ana whose head was slightly bowed. "You knew?" The green witch asked somewhat bewildered. "You knew all along that her parents were alive and you didn't tell me?"

"Now Green Bean hear me out – "Ana begged.

"Why should I…so you can tell me more lies?" Elphaba spat. "And you…" Elphaba turned her gaze towards her daughter, her anger finally bubbling to the surface. "Why didn't you tell me that Fiyero was the new ruler of Oz…all that time at school you would have had to know!"

"I was trying to protect you – "Sidney started to explain.

"Well don't! I don't need any protection, I want the truth damn it!" Elphaba was now in a standing position with her fists clenched at her sides. "I am sick of this family lying to me! You with her parents, you with Fiyero, and her…" Elphaba said pointing at her wife. "Her not telling me about the _Wizard_ being my father!" Silence spread across the room.

"What?" Sidney asked in utter shock.

"Yea, you heard me!" The angry witch yelled. "My mother apparently couldn't keep her legs shut – "

"ENOUGH!" Ana bellowed out, getting the silence from everyone. "Now, Elphaba I know you are upset but that is absolutely no excuse for you to fly off the handle; especially at her!" Ana pointed to the guilty looking blonde on the floor. "I'm not sure of the circumstances surrounding the whole wizard being your father _thing_, but I can assure you that does not make you any less of a person then you are." Ana stated strictly, of course Elphaba was having a hard time believing that.

"As, for the Uplands…I didn't tell you about them because _she_ asked me not to." Ana said looking over at the still dazed Glinda.

"Why…why would she tell you not to tell me…why would _she_ not tell me?" Elphaba asked in a much softer tone.

"Because she knew you would blame yourself." Ana said.

"For what?"

"After you _melted, _before she knew you were alive, Glinda had an argument with her parents. For the longest time she kept all her emotions over what happened to you bottled up inside; pretending everything was perfect, putting a fake smile on…she was being _Glinda the Good._" Elphaba glanced at her wife lovingly.

"Finally one day she cracked. She finally cried…for you." Ana continued, "Her, parents of course believed she was upset over the recent disappearance of _Fiyero_. She told them otherwise. She told them that you were the love of her life, that she saw no part in living without you."

"Of course, her parents didn't want to hear it, I mean not only was their daughter in love with another women, but the _wicked witch of the west_ to boot. They told her she was being childish, that she needed to snap out of it, that if anyone ever found out it, it would bring shame to the family. They told her that she needed to grow up." Elphaba was having a hard time controlling the tears that were starting to appear in her eyes.

"So she decided to take her parents advice…and grow up. She told them that she no longer wanted to be _Glinda the Good;_ that she wanted to continue your work, with the Animals rights group. They of course forbid it, saying that no daughter of theirs was going to follow in the footsteps of someone like you." Ana paused, feeling rather sympathetic towards her friend, but she continued.

"She then told them from that moment forward, she was _no longer_ their daughter."

For a few log moments no word was uttered, no sound was made, it was simply silent.

"Shortly after that Glinda vanished without a trace, never to be heard from again."

_That must have been around the time I came back into her life._ Elphaba thought, she still could not believe that Glinda had disowned her parents, just to honor _her _name. If it were anymore possible, the green witch's heart swelled even more for the blonde witch.

"She just thought it would be easier to tell you they were dead, because in her heart, they were." Elphaba did not trust her voice to even comment.

"And I didn't tell you about Fiyero becoming Emperor, because I knew that the minute you found out you would have been asking questions; 'what is his positions about Animal rights,' or 'what is he doing about the increase of violence throughout Oz." Sidney finally spoke up, and now sitting in somewhat an upright position. "And I was scared that you might try and get back into that life, and if anyone found out you were alive…I didn't want you to put yourself in danger." Sidney explained in such honesty that it broke the green woman's heart.

She swiftly made her way across the room and bent down before her daughter and looked right into her eyes. "I'm sorry Sidney, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's alright, everyone can get a little carried away at times; lord knows I've done it once or twice." She said trying to shrug it off.

"That is no excuse. I promise next time to…try and think before I speak."

"Deal." Sidney said as she weakly grasped her mother's hand. This was the second time Emily had seen the _witch_ show such compassion that it stopped her in her tracks.

"And I owe you an apology as well," Elphaba said as she faced Ana. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't worry about it Green Bean, it's all in the past." Ana replied with a wave of her hand; she could only imagine how her green friend must be feeling right now. "But, I would like to know why Fiyero would want to harm you in the first place?"

Elphaba let out a long sigh and went back over to Glinda. "He wants to know what happened to him those years he was with me in hiding." Elphaba stated.

"But I don't understand, why doesn't he remember it?" Emily finally spoke up; Fiyero had told her that it was because the wicked witch had cast a spell on him, _I want to see if his story checks out._

"Because I made it so he _wouldn't _remember."

_Well there you have it. _Emily thought bitterly, _still wicked._

"It was never my intention on bringing him with me in the first place."

"Then why did you?" Sidney asked her mother, she never got the full explanation as to why she _did_ bring Fiyero along, and she just thought it was because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time kind of thing.

Elphaba ran her long fingers through her thick, dark hair, which was starting to turn a silvery color; reveling the green woman's age.

"Fiyero had always enjoyed being in the spotlight, being the center of attention; I think that is why him and Glinda got a long so well at first." Elphaba said with a small smirk. "I thought she loved him…I thought he loved her." Elphaba confessed daring a look at Glinda. "So after he had helped me escape from the Wizard I vowed to do everything I could to clear his name, so he could be with Glinda, because she deserved to be loved."

"Everything was going fine until he started making advances towards me. He said that he had always loved me. Of course I knew I had to tell Glinda that she shouldn't fret over someone who was in love with someone else. That was until the whole Nessa thing happened. And even then I tried to tell her that he loved _me_ and not _her._ It didn't really go well to say the least. I could still sense she had feelings for him."

Everyone in the room was barely breathing as Elphaba continued.

"Fiyero, who once again had to play the hero, saved me from the guards, but ended up being captured himself. I panicked; if he got killed Glinda would be devastated, and I could not let that happen, I just couldn't. So I started reading from the Grimerie, not knowing what I was doing mind you, and he ended up as a scarecrow."

"After I _died_, I knew I had to take him with me. For years I tried to change him back, and it was one failure after another. He was growing tiered of the life style with me once he realized it wasn't the fame and glory he was looking for; I mean after all we were thought to be dead. Finally luck was on my side, and I did change him back; I knew I had to get him back to Glinda, I had heard how depressed she had become over the years, but Fiyero had seen and heard too much for me to just let him walk right back into the 'light'."

"So you cast a memory spell on Fiyero." Sidney finished, now realizing what had occurred.

"Yes, he wouldn't know where I was or what I had done; he would only remember loving Glinda." Sidney now understood, her mother was trying to make her other mother live a happy life…no matter what.

"Well, fate stepped in when I took him to the Uplands, I was just going to leave him there and leave, but a certain blonde spotted me before I could make my clean get away." Elphaba said, a small smile spreading across her face once again. "Told me she loved me, always had, and I had better take her with me…and the rest is history." Elphaba concluded.

"But you still erased _ten_ years of a man's life." Emily said sternly. She was starting to feel way to compassionate for someone who she was supposed to help capture. _There had to be a more…wicked reason why she did that._

"Em." Sidney said somewhat surprised at her friends' remark. "She did it out of love."

"She still has ten years worth of memory that Fiyero deserves to know about…what if it were you."

Sidney was speechless; the truth was she couldn't imagine what it must feel like to have a chunk of your life missing…_kind of like mom must have felt._ "But-"

"No, she's right Sid." Elphaba said. "It's not right, it's almost downright cruel, and there is not a day goes by that I don't think about it…but once I once I had a family, I knew I couldn't put them in danger, so I never told him."

Emily wanted to come back with a comment, but it died the minute she heard the word family…she knew what it was like to want to protect your family. _Damn it!_

"Hey, I think that pretty lady is starting to wake up." Dexter said, ending the somewhat awkwardsilence. All eyes turned toward Glinda, it was true the blonde witch seemed to be coming out of her trance.

"Glinda?" Elphaba immediately ran to her side, but got no reply. "What did that bastard give her anyway?"

"I would assume some kind of potion." Sidney stated, seeing the usual side effects of a person who had injected a _powerful_ potion. "Emily, why don't you go look at her, you're the potion major, maybe you could diagnose the-"

"It's the Suex potion."

"-problem…wow, can tell that from all the way over here…well hell I'm impressed." Sidney complemented the women who still had her arms wrapped around her.

What Sidney couldn't see is the sheer terror on Emily's face as she blurted out the potion name without even thinking.

"The_ suex potion_, I've never heard of that." Elphaba stated.

"It's forbidden; it's highly dangerous and when mixed right rather powerful."

"What does it do exactly?" Ana spoke up.

"It erases the memory from the person drinking it, every single memory; making the mind open to persuasion. Thus, allowing anyone to fill the victims mind with alternate memories."

Elphaba went wide eyed after hearing this information. "But it's reversible right…I mean we can fix this?"

Emily's head shook from side to side, "Unfortunately this specific potion is irreversible…that's what makes it so dangerous."

"Glinda? Are you in there, it's me sweetheart, I'm right here?" Elphaba tried again to reach her wife, there was absolutely no way in hell she was going to give up on her now. "Glinda," Elphaba said as she leaned in towards the blond and touched the blonds' lips ever so slightly with her own.

When she pulled back she noticed that the blue eyes of her wife were now focused on her face, and her heart raced a little with hope. "Glinda?"

"AAAAHHHHH!" 'SMACK'!

Elphaba's head flew back as Glinda screamed bloody murder and then delivered a painful blow to the green woman's face.

"Ok, we really should start keeping tabs on how many times she slaps you." Sidney said.

"Glinda calm down it's just, me you're at home." Elphaba said in a soothing voice trying to calm the hysterical woman.

"Don't touch me! Don't you even think about laying a hand on me witch!" Glinda warned as she jumped up from her sitting position and ran behind the chair.

Elphaba was momentarily struck with shock after hearing her lover refer to her as a_ witch._ "Glinda-"

"Where am I…who are all of you…you kidnapped me didn't you?" Glinda eyes narrowed in on the green woman.

"No I-"

"Just wait till my husband gets a hold of you; you will be one sorry witch!"

"Husband?!" Both Sidney and Elphaba said at the same time. _This has to be a bad dream!_

Sidney had to think fast, her mother was on the verge of hyperventilating, she quickly turned her head towards Emily, still too weak to move.

"Em, what about that potion in your book…the one we were originally going to try?"

"No, if the suex was made properly then no potion can counteract it."

"Well how do you know if it was made correctly?"

_Because I made it. _"Because, Glinda is showing all the classic signs." Emily responded.

Dexter had found a hiding spot behind Ana a little shocked at all the commotion, and Zeke was still unable to do anything do to the snarling dog in front of him.

"I want my husband now!" Glinda nearly screamed.

"Glinda you don't have a husband." Elphaba stated.

"Oh, I would beg to differ my dear Elphaba."

All head whipped around in the direction the unexpected voice had come from. There, right in front of the front door stood none other then Fiyero himself. His eyes were dark with anger and he had the creepiest smile on his face.

"Fiyero!" Glinda bellowed.

"How in the hell did you find us…let alone get here so quickly?!" Elphaba demanded to know.

Fiyero chuckled as he held up half empty bottle of what was supposedly more potion.

_Where in the hell is he getting all these potions anyway?_ Sidney wondered.

"I do believe you have something that I desire." He said in a low voice, never breaking eye contact with Elphaba.

The green woman instinctively stood in front of her family, "Over my dead body."

"Well, see, that can easily be arranged." With that a dozen or more guards burst in from all directions, with guns at the ready.

Fiyero held out his hand towards Glinda, "Come here my sweet." Glinda instantly rushed over towards the man and threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Elphaba was beginning to see red.

"Get your hands off of her!" She started to make her way towards her wife when two guards steeped in her path and aimed their weapons at her head.

"Now, now Elphaba, I do believe you are in no position to be giving orders. She's mine now."

"You know she is way out of your league." Sidney snapped from her leaning position.

"Sidney, my, I was wondering where you were." Fiyero said with a smirk. "You look rather comfortable if I do say so myself." He now made eye contact with the brunette behind the young witch.

"Why don't you let Glinda go or I will just show you how _comfortable _I can make you."

"Oh see I really would but I have plans for Glinda here." Meanwhile ShyAnn had abandoned her latest victim and was now focusing all her attention on Fiyero.

"I want the book now Elphaba!" He said completely ignoring the snarling canine.

"I don't have it."

"Now why don't I believe you…search everywhere!" He ordered his men, as they obediently started to move about the house.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Fiyero now turned his attention towards the blonde in his arms.

"Oh Fiyero, it was absolutely dreadful. She wasn't going to let me go and-"

"Ssshhh, it's ok now, I've got you." He said as he placed a fiery kiss on Glinda's lips.

"You mother fucker!" Elphaba spat, as she was forced to watch her wife make out with someone else.

"Vexto!" Suddenly Fiyero was thrown up in the air and into the wall behind him.

"Comfortable now?" Sidney asked in a weak voice, she had used her remaining strength just to pull that spell off.

The ruler of Oz slowly picked himself off the ground and almost instantly made his way towards Sidney. He yanked her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her off of Emily.

"Why you little bitch, I do believe you need to learn your place!" And before anyone could react he arched his arm back and made connection to the woman's face.

"NO!!" Both Emily and Elphaba's voices rang out as they watched Sidney slump to the floor. Elphaba was unable to move due to the guns that were still pointed in her direction, but Emily was instantly at Sidney's side.

"Leave her alone!" Emily practically begged the emperor at seeing her friend roll around in pain.

"Sir with all due respect, maybe-"

"You have absolutely nothing to do with this! The only reason you are even here is because you were stupid enough to hitch an orbing ride! Now sit down and shut up!" Fiyero yelled at Zeke who had been standing there shell shocked at what his ruler was doing to these poor people.

"Oh, now Emily don't tell me you have developed feelings for the enemy." Fiyero said with a chuckle, as he watched the brunette help Sidney up.

"The only _enemy_ I see here is you." Sidney replied trying to mask how much her jaw hurt.

"Well then I would suggest you take a good look at the woman who is holding you my dear."

"What the hell are you talking about? Emily is not the enemy…" Sidney cast a look at her roomie, and saw her head bowed down in shame. "Em, tell him, tell him he's wrong."

Emily looked up into fearful green eyes, " Sidney-"

"NO!" Emily shrugged off Emily's hand that was creasing her cheek, this couldn't be happening. "No, tell him he's wrong…that you're not… and he…" Sidney's mind was going a mile a minute; she was feeling both hot and cold at the same time. "You mean this whole time you were with _him_?" Sidney asked not wanting to believe it, praying that there must be some mistake. "I think I'm going to be sick." She wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to get control over her emotions.

"You see my dear Sidney, evil comes in all shapes and sizes."

"Sir, we have it." One of the guards reported as they carried the ancient book down from the stairs.

"Ah, excellent. Well, Miss Elphaba I must say it's been fun but unfortunately we must take our leave…guards arrest her."

"No!" Elphaba gasped as she watched a willing Glinda walk out of the house with her arm wrapped around Fiyero. Guards' slowly started to close the remaining space between the group.

"Hey, don't you touch me." Ana warned as a guard tried to force her hands behind her back.

"Leave them alone I'm the one you want!" _Damn it's like déjà vu! _But the guards ignored the witch, and quickly grabbed Ana.

"Vexto!!" Elphaba screamed as a good handful of guards went flying through the air; that's when all hell broke loose.

A guard immediately grabbed the green witch from behind while another was getting ready to come at her with a frontal assault when she heard; "Shempre!" and both guards went flying. Sidney who was barely able to stand to begin with slumped to the floor with exhaustion after casting the spell.

"Sidney!" Emily cried as she tried to help the young witch up. Sidney immediately withdrew from Emily's grasp.

"Do not touch me." She said deathly low, looking anywhere but at her _friend_. Just then she saw a mountain of a man come towards her as she instinctively pushed Emily out of harm's way as the man easily picked her up and forced her against the wall. Sidney clawed at the mans arm, trying to allow air into her lungs, but she was just too weak.

"Sidney!" Elphaba yelled from across the room who was busy fending off 4 different guards of her own. The young witch was beginning to see black, when all off a sudden the man holding her let out a "yelp!" and dropped Sidney on the floor.

He backed up as ShyAnn had a death grip on the man's arm, refusing to let go. Both man and dog fell to the floor, ShyAnn was on top of the man giving it all she had; bearing her razor sharp teeth into the man's arm. The man managed to reach down near his boot and pull out a knife.

"Sidney." Emily said once again kneeling down by the now unconscious witch, she was running her hand through her hair when she heard a high pitched cry, and turned around just in time to see the man push a lifeless dog off of him.

He managed to push himself off the ground and head back towards Sidney and Emily. The brunette looked around, and noticed Elphaba still had her hands full, casting defensive spells left and right.

"Alright witch time for you to die!" The man was now right in front of the two women, gripping his now bloody knife.

"Excuse me?" A voice said from behind the man along with a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and 'WHAM!' was sucker punched in the face, and was out cold.

Zeke wiped off his hands, "You should learn to respect the ladies." He said as he looked over at Emily at Sidney. "Is she all right?"

Emily looked up at the man who saved her life, "Watch out!" she yelled, but it was too late Zeke had been hit over the head with a butt of a rifle and was knocked out.

"Come on let's get out of here!" A guard yelled as Elphaba threw yet another one of his man across the room. "She's too powerful!"

"Take those two and let's go!" Sidney was pulled from Emily's arms and thrown over the shoulder of a guard; and Emily could see a resistant Ana being drug away as well.

"Put her down!" Emily ordered but was caught off guard when she was backhanded across the face and landed on the ground.

Elphaba who had just broken some poor guys' nose, looked up just in time to see her daughter being carried out of her house.

"Sidney!" She yelled, but the momentary distraction caused a guard take aim at the green woman and fire.

Elphaba didn't feel the bullet at first, but when she placed her hand over the wound, blood instantly came gushing out and she knew she was in trouble.

Falling to the ground the last thing she remembered seeing was her daughter being carried away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**And there you go folks!! I hope that answers some questions for ya, if not just ask and I'll do my best to clear it up for you;)**

**As always I want you honest opinion!! Oh, and thank you, thank you, thank you, for all your helpful reviews!!**

**Peace.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok just a warning, there are some medical 'procedures' in this chapter, and I want to tell you know I am not a doctor so if something doesn't make sense to those of you who are, I apologize in advance!**

**Enjoy.**

**...............................................................................................................................................................**

Have you ever heard the saying that getting a paper cut is the worst kind of pain? Yea well, whoever came up with that saying clearly has never been shot before.

Elphaba was coming in and out of consciousness, and her mind was only registering one thing…pain; pure and utter pain.

"Shit! Elphaba can you hear me?" A far off voice asked with worry. She could feel the presence of someone close to her, but did not have the strength, or the will power to open her eyes.

"Are you alright…oh my god did she get shot?!" Another voice asked.

"No she has always had a gaping hole in her body." The first voice responded sarcastically, "She's bleeding too much." Then all of a sudden Elphaba's eyes flew open when she felt two strong hands put pressure over the wound near her shoulder.

"Ugh!" The green witch managed to let out a groan; her brown eyes managed to focus on the face in front of her.

"Em…"

"That's right Elphaba its Emily." The brunette replied with relief, knowing that Elphaba was awake and at least recognized who she was.

"Sidney?" Elphaba managed to say her daughter's name without too much trouble. Emily immediately bowed her head slightly; she didn't want to lie to the witch, she didn't want to lie to anyone anymore, but she knew she had to try and help Elphaba and upsetting her by telling Elphaba that her Sidney had been taken was probably not the smartest thing to do at the moment.

"We'll find her but first we need to help you ok…we're going to have to lift you up a little bit to see if the bullet went all the way through." Elphaba did not respond, and Emily took that as a sign that it was ok to precede.

"Zeke, can you help me lift her?" She asked while never taking her hands off of Elphaba's bleeding wound. Zeke moved behind Elphaba and as gently as he could he reached under the witches arms and lifted her up just enough so Emily could peek at her back.

"God damn it." Emily sighed.

"What, what's the matter?" Zeke asked as he placed the witch back on the floor.

"I didn't see an exit wound, the bullet didn't go all the way through." Emily exclaimed as she tried to think of her next move.

"That's bad right?"

"Yes, if the bullet stays in her she is at risk for an infection…we are going to have to get it out."

"And how do you plan to do that…you're not a doctor, and I'm sure as hell not one."

"Look, I might not be a doctor but I know the body inside and out. It's required if you want to study potions; you need to know which potions affect which part of the body, thus you need to know how the body works."

"But…" Zeke was still not too sure about this.

"Look…I'm not giving up on her." _If I'm ever to salvage some kind of relationship with Sidney, I don't think letting her friend die would help my cause._

Zeke must have seen the determination in Emily's eyes, "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Go into the kitchen and find me small, sharp knife, some hot water, and some towels." With a nod of his head Zeke got up and raced into the kitchen to get what he was asked for.

Emily looked back down at Elphaba, who was struggling to keep her eyes open, and her breathing was becoming shallower.

"It's alright Elphaba; everything is going to be ok." Emily said in a soothing voice, not sure if she was trying to convince herself or the women bleeding to death on the floor.

"Glinda…" Elphaba croaked out of her dry mouth. The younger woman's heart went out the witch, she had just lost everything in a blink of an eye, her wife, her friends…and it was all because of her.

"Here you go." Zeke said as he placed the requested items on the floor next to Emily.

"Here come put your hands over her wound."

"Wait, what?"

"I need you to keep pressure on her wound until I am ready to get the bullet out." With only a little hesitance, Zeke finally moved over to Elphaba's side and placed his hands over the hole that was in her shoulder. Blood immediately covered both his hands as he pressed down a little harder.

"Who would have thought I would be helping to save the Wicked Witch's life."

"Yea well, she hasn't seemed so wicked has she?" Emily asked as she bent over the knife and towels.

_She's right_, Zeke thought, _the only person who seems wicked in this whole thing is Fiyero._

"Do you have a lighter?" Emily asked breaking Zeke's train of thought.

"Back pocket," he replied, cocking his head behind him, never moving his hands from the witch.

Emily didn't hesitate as she reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small lighter.

"What do you need that for?"

"To sterilize the knife." Emily answered as she lit the lighter and ran the sharp blade through the scalding, hot flame.

Once she was satisfied with the knife she got rid of the lighter, grabbed a towel and moved closer towards Elphaba.

"Ok Elphaba, I'm not going to lie this is going to hurt, but I need to get that thing out of you." Elphaba had long ago closed her eyes, making Emily wonder if she had lost consciousness again, or if she simply had no strength to keep her eyes open.

_For her sake I hope she is unconscious. _

With a deep breath Emily nodded for Zeke to move his hands, as she brought the tip of the knife towards the opened wound.

"AAhh!" Elphaba nearly sat straight up as the knife made contact with her shoulder.

"Damn it. Zeke I need you to hold her down while I try to get this sucker out."

Zeke placed his arms across Elphaba's body, careful not to get in Emily's way, and held the witch down.

Emily brought the knife down again, and like last time Elphaba let out a horrific cry of pain. Emily was about to pull the blade out of her shoulder, for fear of doing more damage to her. But, she knew she had to keep going, she had to at least try.

With careful ease, Emily moved the knife around in the wound, trying to block out the cries from the woman beneath her. _Come on where is it?! _Elphaba was still losing a lot of blood, and Emily knew the sooner she found the bullet and got it out, the better.

"I know it hurts, I know but I have to do this!" Emily stated trying to calm the hysterical woman.

"I'm almost done; I'm almost…ah ha! There you are you little devil!" Emily exclaimed, as she carefully wedged the blood covered bullet from the green woman's arm, and once she got it out Elphaba stopped struggling; she had passed out.

"Quick, go see if you can't find me some bandages or something to put over this." She barked at Zeke who was eager to oblige. Emily placed one of the towels on the wound and rushed into the kitchen. Her eyes darted around looking for something in particular; she didn't have to look far, when she spotted it on the counter.

Rushing out of the kitchen and back to her 'patient, Emily was met with Zeke who had his hands full of gauze, and bandages.

"Here I hope these will work…I don't think this is the time to be drinking." Zeke said as he motioned to the bottle of alcohol in Emily's hand. She ignored his comment and grabbed the items from his hand and made her way back to Elphaba.

Emily unscrewed the lid of the bottle and carefully poured it over Elphaba's shoulder; immediately you could see the alcohol bubble up and begin to clean the wound. Once she was satisfied, she wiped the excess liquid from the wound and began to bandage the passed out woman.

"Well…is she going to be ok?" Zeke asked with anticipation in his voice.

"I'm not sure; we'll have to wait until she comes to, to be able to tell." _I just hope when she does wake up she won't kill me first. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The first rational thought that popped into Sidney's head was that her head hurt, and she was extremely thirsty.

"Sidney… you awake?"

_Unfortunately. _

Sidney recognized the voice and forced her eyes open ignoring the sudden pain that washed over her body while doing so.

"Ana…what happened?" Sidney managed to ask in a fairly normal tone of voice.

"You were unconscious."

_Well duh._

"You were almost chocked to death."

_Oh yea. _Then it all came rushing back to her, Fiyero, her parents, and…Emily. She felt her eyes start to mist over with rage simply at the mere thought of her former roommate. She had never felt so many emotions run through her at one time; anger, confusion, and betrayal.

_Ugh! Pull it together Thropp, Ana needs you right now, and being a blubbering idiot is not going to help matters. _

After a few moments Sidney was finally able to lift her head high enough to get a good look around. They were in what she could only describe as a long narrow hallway with two large doors at the very end; torches lit up the red painted room, casting shadows everywhere. She tried to walk towards Ana but found that her hands were bound together by iron cuff that were slung over one of the torches.

"Where are we?" Sidney asked.

"Emerald City; I believe in the palace."

_Perfect, just where we need to be, miles away from home. _"Ana what about Ma?" Sidney asked in a sudden panic state.

"Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is she's not with us. Fiyero's goons had to retreat; your ma was too strong for them."Sidney couldn't help the proud smile that crossed over her face.

"Good, at least she was not captured…what about mom?"

"I think she's in there," Ana said as she swung her head towards the closed doors, for her hands were also bound by the cast iron chain.

Sidney began to struggle with the restraints around her wrists, twisting and pulling.

"What are you doing?" Ana asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing, I'm trying to get us out of here….aw screw this." Sidney spat, she was about ready to cast a spell to get rid of these wretched things once and for all, when all of a sudden a gruff voice from beside her stopped her midsentence.

"Don't even think about it witch. Those chains are magic-proof." An armed guard told her.

"Yea, no magic for you, baby." A second guard added as he came up beside his partner. "Come on man, he can see us now."

The guards skillfully unhooked the chains from the steel torches, and led Sidney and Ana through the large doors.

"Fiyero, not in public." Sidney heard a voice very much like her mothers, mutter out that statement through fits of giggles.

The sight before her was almost enough to make the young witch loose her lunch; there sitting on a throne, placed in the middle of the room, was Fiyero, and nestled on his lap with her hands around his neck was her mother.

The guard holding Sidney respectively cleared his throat, but got no acknowledgement from either Glinda or Fiyero. He tried again, and even added an "excuse me sir," and still nothing.

"Oh for crying out loud will you knock it off before I throw up." Ana nearly yelled getting the attention she was looking for.

"Sidney, what a surprise, I'm glad to see your still with us."

"What can I say; it's going to take a little more than a few punches to take me out." Sidney replied trying not to look at how close her mother was to Fiyero.

"I'll have to remember that for the next time…how's Emily?"

"I think you would know that better than I would." Sidney answered without a hitch in her voice; she was not going to let Fiyero use her broken heart to get to her.

"You're probably right." He stated. "What is this anyway, what are they doing here?" Fiyero asked not moving from his seated position, but focusing his attention to his two guards.

"Prisoners sir." Sidney rolled her eyes at the guards' blatant response to the question.

"Yes, I realize that, I meant what are those specific prisoners are doing here; I asked for Elphaba to be brought to me."

The two guards looked at one another as if waiting for the other to come up with an answer.

"You know Elphaba…the green one, where is she?" Fiyero said starting to get a little impatient.

"Sir we d-don't have her."

"Excuse me!" Fiyero said, pushing Glinda off of his lap and into a standing position.

"Well s-sir, you see she was just too powerful and…"

"Too powerful…you had her at fucking gun point."

"Yes, but she got away and…"

"Oh just shut up!" Fiyero yelled and began to pace the room; his breathing was becoming more erratic.

"Fiyero sweetheart calm down, it is not the end of the world." Glinda finally spoke up and resting her hand on the emperors arm.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Fiyero spat as he forced his arm away from the blonde nearly knocking her over.

"Don't you lay a hand on her again you son of a bitch!" Sidney said as she watched her mother trying to gain her balance. Glinda locked eyes with Sidney, and for a split second Sidney thought she saw something familiar in Glinda's blue eyes.

Fiyero laughed bitterly, "And just what do you think you are going to do about it?"

"Untie me and I'll show you." Sidney responded with a similar smirk.

Fiyero let out a full belly laugh, "I've got to admit, I like your spunk; I can see why she fell for you." Sidney made no move to respond, she knew exactly who he was referring to. "I mean how do you even bear it…knowing the woman you lived with for years, the one you trusted…the one you loved…just betrayed you like that." Sidney was on the edge, her fists tightened; she could feel the blood rushing to her head.

"How does it feel Sidney, knowing that the entire time she was fucking you, she was working with me?"

"Stop!" A voice rang out, but it wasn't Sidney who had said it, or was it Ana, but the petite blonde standing behind them.

"Galinda?" Fiyero asked both shocked and a little uneasy at her sudden outburst.

Glinda was breathing heavily, and her eyes never left Sidney's.

_Mom?_

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt darling, but don't you think we should focus what we plan on doing to capture the wicked witch?" Sidney's hopes vanished quickly, yet Fiyero's rose.

"You're right sweetie, I'm sorry I guess I got a little distracted." He smiled wickedly at Sidney who was seconds away from tearing him limb from limb. "We should be thinking of a plan to capture her, to protect Oz and…"

"Actually sir I don't think you will have to worry about her anymore." One of the guards interrupted.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I shot her."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elphaba had been out for over an hour now and Emily was beginning to get a little worried.

_What if I nicked an artery, or damaged a muscle or she got an infection?_

Emily had not moved from her spot next to Elphaba on the floor; she had propped a pillow underneath the witches head and covered her with a blanket, to afraid of moving her to the couch.

She glanced over at Zeke who was petting the motionless canine behind the ears. They had managed to get the knife out of ShyAnn, but were having a hard time trying to stop the bleeding; they figured she wouldn't make it through the night.

Emily sighed and turned back to Elphaba who was still out cold. Without even realizing it, she moved a strand of the witch's hair so it was resting behind her ear. For the first time since she laid eyes on the green woman, Emily really looked at her.

Looking past the color of her skin, Emily could come up with no better word to describe Elphaba but beautiful. She had thick, dark hair, which framed her face perfectly. And, despite the obvious, her skin was perfect, no abnormalities to speak of; and her high cheekbones were something to envy.

_Her face seems so familiar_ _to me. _

"Why did you do it?"

Emily jumped when she heard the green woman speak. "Elphaba!?"

Zeke swung his head around at the sudden commotion.

"Elphaba, how are you feeling?" Emily asked, as her hand immediately headed towards the bandaged wound; but was stopped when a green hand grasped her own.

"Answer my question." Elphaba demanded.

"W-what question?" Emily stuttered, a little stunned at the authority this woman seemed to be dripping with.

"Why did you do it…why did you betray Sidney like that?" Emily flinched at the word 'betray', _but that is exactly what you did._

"I-I'm not sure."

"Yes you do, tell me."

Emily wanted to explain she really did, but not to Elphaba, she wanted to explain it to Sidney.

"With all due respect this really none of your business." Emily adjusted herself, as if to get up and walk away from Elphaba, but the long green fingers tightened their grip over her wrist.

"When it involves _my_ daughter, it _is_ my business." Elphaba's facial expressions did not change even with the shocked look Emily gave her.

"Y-your daughter…Sidney is your daughter?" Elphaba did not move, nor did she release the grip she had on her daughter's roomie. Emily wanted to be mad at them for lying to her, but somehow she felt as though she did not deserve to be mad at anyone but herself right now.

"Fiyero came to my village when I was a senior in high school, and all I wanted to do was go to college, to continue my family line in potion making…but my family had no money." Emily ran her hand through her hair.

"Fiyero said he could make it so I could go to school at no cost to me, but there was a catch…I was to help him bring down the _Wicked Witch of the West._ At first I thought he was bluffing, I mean you were thought to be dead…but he said he had a feeling, and that I would be helping the citizens' of Oz while getting an education…So I agreed."

By now Zeke had turned his complete attention towards the trembling blonde.

"He told me he had been watching this particular girl who was supposed to attend Shiz University, ever since she had put her application in. He said she was extremely powerful, almost too powerful; that the only explanation for that she had to have had someone else teaching her…you." Elphaba's brown eyes remained fixed on Emily, not giving her any lea-way to stop now.

"So he fixed it so that I was her to be her roommate, so I could keep an eye on her, to see if she ever went anywhere. Years went by and we grew close, we became friends, and so I told Fiyero I wanted out I didn't care about school anymore, Sidney was too important…but he had a backup plan, he said he would destroy my home if I did not follow through with my promise…I had no choice." Emily was on the verge of tears but she refused to let them fall.

"All I wanted was to save my family, don't you understand…if I completed the job he would leave my family alone!" She couldn't hold it in anymore, Emily cried. She cried for her family, she cried for Elphaba, she cried for Glinda and Ana…she cried for Sidney.

"So I p-put the tracking device in Ana's shopping bags after I had seen Sidney meet up with her a few times…that's how he found you…I c-cannot tell you how sorry I am! I never meant for this to happen, I just…" She couldn't go any further; she was struggling for air as she let all her emotions fly out of her. "I l-love your daughter."

Elphaba finally released Emily's wrist, and Emily thought she was going to tell her to go take a hike, but Elphaba did something that surprised everyone. She grabbed Emily by the shoulders and drew her into a fierce hug.

"Then prove it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok, there is another one folks. Sorry it's a little shorter than usual. And don't worry you'll find out a lot more next chapter! Lol**

**I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews from the last chapter. I would like to thank the people who caught my little (big) typo and appreciate the critique!**

**Oh, and to the very observant people who noticed, Yes, I have been using references from 'Charmed', and 'Harry Potter' completely unintentionally mind you! ******** It just must be in my subconscious or something. **

**Anyway, as always I want your honest opinion.**

**Peace.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! 100 reviews! Thank you so much for making that happen! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I shot her."

The minute those words hit Sidney's ears she felt the air leave her lungs, and her knees begin to buckle underneath her own weight. _No, no, no, that can't be true, please let it not be true!_

"You what?" Fiyero asked sounding just as panicked as Sidney was feeling.

"I shot her sir." The guard repeated with pride in his voice, as he stood up a little straighter.

Fiyero just stared at the guard for a moment before giving off a big smile. "So you shot the Wicked Witch of the West huh?" He said more as a statement than an actual question. He skillfully made his way down towards the guard and put his arm around him in a friendly manner.

"Yes sir, right here." He said pointing at the spot near his heart, as he willingly followed his emperor towards a metal stand that was sitting in the corner of the room with the Grimerie safely resting on top.

"Good, good, now let me ask you something…can you read this?" Fiyero asked the guard as he thumbed through the ancient pages of the spell book. The guard squinted down at the page as he tried to make out the words.

"No sir"

"Well guess what…neither can I!" Fiyero yelled as he slammed the cover shut with such force that it nearly fell off the stand. "And guess who just killed the only person who _was_ able to read it!"

"I'm s-sorry sir…" The now stunned guard stuttered.

"Oh shut up! You better come up with some way to translate that thing or I guarantee I will make it so you wish you were dead!" This time Fiyero took two hands and shoved the quivering guard to the floor. "Idiots…I work with a bunch of idiots; and they called me brainless." He muttered as he began to pace the room trying to figure out what his next move was going to be.

Sidney who was now on her knees trying to hold it together as best she could, looked up at the pissed off Fiyero and her mother who had not taken her eyes off of her, _You have to keep going, you have to save mom…that's what ma would want._ But that was easier said than done.

"You have no use for that book now, the only person who could have helped you is dead; why don't you give up, let Glinda and us go, we will never speak of what you have done." Ana spoke up, as she watched Sidney fall apart right before her eyes.

Fiyero looked at Ana as if she had just suggested he strip down naked and start dancing. "Give up…you think this one little glitch is going to make me want to give up that easily…ha not a chance." He sail as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at Sidney and then at Glinda and an evil smile spread across his face.

_Uh ho._

"Well, Elphaba might be dead, but Glinda is one powerful witch, and she lived with that wretched woman for years, she had to of picked up a few tricks." He said as he started towards the blonde.

_No!_

"Glinda was never as powerful as Elphaba, plus her brain is Swiss cheese thanks to you, how do you expect her to remember spells?" Ana asked again, hoping Sidney would snap out of her trance soon.

"Well it can't hurt to try now can it…Galinda sweetheart; will you come here for a moment?" With some effort, Glinda tore her eyes away from the broken down woman on the floor and made her way over to her _husband_. "Baby, do you think you can read this?" He asked as he placed his large hand on the small of her back and led her over to the book.

Like the guard before her she squinted at the small print and tried to make out what it read.

"I-I don't think so." Glinda stuttered looking like she had just let everyone down.

Fiyero was about to respond when the two large doors burst open reveling a very pissed off looking Mr. Upland and his wife fallowing right behind him.

"Sir you can't go in there…" A guard told the man without much success.

"The hell I can't." He responded and scanned the room searching for Fiyero. "Fiyero I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"Momsie, popsicle!" Glinda nearly screamed as she laid her cool blue eyes on her parents, and ran over and forced them into a big hug."

"Um, I'm guessing the potion worked?" Mr. Upland asked as he made eye contact with Fiyero.

"Apparently, now if you don't mind I was in the middle of something…Galinda would you mind if you tried again; I believe you can read it." Fiyero said with such fake support it was almost too much to handle.

Glinda reluctantly pulled away from her parents and made her way over to the book once again. "Well, I guess if you believe in me…"

"That's my girl, now just concentrate."

Glinda looked back down at the book, "Se um a terrif a se…" Glinda began to chant, finally recognizing the foreign language.

"You're doing it!" Fiyero shouted with bewilderment. Sidney, after hearing her mother's voice snapped her head up.

"No, stop!" Sidney yelled finally finding her voice. Glinda stopped mid sentence and turned towards Sidney.

"Now why would I want her to do that?" Fiyero asked sarcastically.

"Because, reading from that book s one thing, but actually performing spells from it is something totally different; it takes a lot of power…more than she has…you could kill her." Her mother had drilled that into her head when she was caught reading aloud from the book when she was younger. Luckily her mother stopped her before she could finish the spell, but she had never felt so drained of energy before.

Fiyero quickly made his way over to Sidney to prevent Glinda or anyone else over hearing what he was about to say. "I do not care! I want those ten years of my life back; I have come too damn far to stop now." Sidney could see the fierce look in his eyes and knew that he was going to stop at nothing until he got what he wanted.

Fiyero spun on his heels and made his way back towards Glinda. "You can't be serious, after what that woman just said you are still going to risk Galinda's life?" Mr. Upland asked in awe.

"Who are you going to trust…me or some stupid girl who can't even tell her own friends from her enemies?" He turned his back once again, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Sidney speak once again.

"Then let me do it." The young witch said.

"Sid no." Ana pleaded with her.

Fiyero looked at Sidney with a questioning glance, "What makes you think you're powerful enough to read it, let alone translate it?" Fiyero spat.

"Because Elphaba is my mother."

* * *

"I don't know what I would do if you hadn't been there." Elphaba confessed quietly as she softly scratched behind her dogs ears. "Sidney would not be alive if it wasn't for you; you did good." ShyAnn's tail began to move weakly as she listened to her masters soothing voice. "You did good." She said as the tears threatened to fall; with one last look at her master ShyAnn took her final breath, and closed her eyes.

Elphaba silently threw a white blanket over her dog, and slowly stood up. Emily and Zeke watched as the green woman turned around and make no move at first.

"Elphaba, I'm sor-" Emily began to apologize but was cut off.

"Let's just get my family back." She stated with no emotion in her voice and an unreadable expression on her face. She made her way towards the stairs as Zeke and Emily quickly followed.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Emily asked.

"Don't know." Elphaba short reply came as she reached the top of the stairs and made a left turn, grasping on the door handle and giving it a shove. The three made their way into the old tower with an empty book stand where the ancient book once lay.

"How do you plan on getting Glinda to even come with you?" Emily asked once again.

"Don't know." Elphaba replied yet again as she made her way over to the corner of the room and grabbed her old broom.

"Holy Oz, you actually ride on a broom?" Zeke asked still a little bewildered by the fact that he was about to help _the witch_.

"Elphaba, you can't just go in there half ass, I mean, you're not exactly in the best of shape at the moment and…"

"Look, my whole life revolves around those two women; I am willing to give up anything just to make sure they are safe…and that's exactly what I plan on doing." Elphaba stated as she grabbed a few potion veils from the shelf and stuffed them into her pockets.

"You're going to turn yourself in." Emily stated after only a few seconds of realizing what Elphaba meant by _giving up anything._ Elphaba did not respond but just kept packing whatever she thought she might need.

"Elphaba this is stupid, you're not thinking rationally."

"I'm thinking about giving my daughter and wife a chance at a future." Elphaba spat as she mounted her broom.

_Well I can definitely see where Sid gets her stubbornness from that's for sure._ She was desperately trying to think of a way to convince Elphaba that this wasn't a good idea.

Elphaba was about to take off when Emily's voice rang through her ears. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"Absolutely not." Elphaba said with no room for debate; yet Emily did anyway.

"Look, you told me that I had to prove that my love for Sidney was real…letting her mother go off on a suicide mission while I stay here is probably not the way to win her heart." Emily placed her hand on her hips, to prove her point. "I have enough ingredients here that I can make a potion that can "poof" me there in no time flat…so I'm going whether you like it or not." Elphaba was about to reply when a noise from a distant closet caught her attention.

"What the…?" Elphaba dismounted and set her broom down and made her way over to the closet and grasped the cool door handle. The creaking sound of the door only heightened Elphaba's anxiety; she swung open the door ready to attack whatever was to come out; but seeing a quivering lion cub stopped her in her tracks.

"Dexter?" Elphaba asked causing the lion cub to look up at the green woman.

"Elphaba!" He screamed and nearly knocked her over as he jumped in her arms. Elphaba only winced slightly as the terrified cub brushed against her injured shoulder.

"Hey buddy, I'm so glad to see that you are alright…but what are you doing up here?" She asked soothingly.

"I snuck up here when the Emperor showed up; I was scared so I came in here, but then I heard a bunch of the guards coming and I ran into the closet." Dexter explained as he stared to calm down a little. "I think they took your book Elphaba."

"I know they did and it's ok, we'll get it back."

"But not without my help you're not." Emily couldn't help but pipe in. "Look just admit it, you need my help." Elphaba didn't like this; she didn't like putting people in danger. "And you're the only one who even has a chance at helping Glinda." Elphaba knew on some level she was right. _Damn kids._

"Wait what's wrong with Glinda?" Zeke piped in.

"Um, did you not see that dazed look she had before she was taken?" Emily asked dumbfounded.

"Not really, I was too busy trying not to get my hand bitten off thank you very much."

"Fiyero gave her a memory stripping potion; irreversible one at that." Emily said a little irritated.

"Oh, so that's what he was doing when I walked into the room." Zeke said finally putting two and two together.

"Wait, you saw him give it to her…why didn't you stop him?" Elphaba demanded to know.

"Well I didn't see him giver her anything I just walked in on them and that's when you people showed up." Zeke defended himself.

"Wait, hold the phone; are you trying to tell me that he did _not_ get to finish the spell?" Emily needed to know.

"Well, I don't know what the _end_ of the spell would have been, all I know is he was still talking to her when I walked in."

"Haha!" Emily yelped and grabbed Zeke's face and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Um, I think I missed something here." Elphaba said quite stunned by the young girls' reaction.

"Don't you get it…he never finished the spell…tells my Miss Thropp, what happens to a spell when it goes unfinished?" Emily asked, crossing her arms and grinning.

It only took a few moments before a similar smile spread across the witches face, "They don't last…ha, and the spell won't last!" Elphaba felt her hear soar with hope that she still had a chance to get her wife back.

"Alright, so _now_ we need a plan." Emily stated.

Elphaba wouldn't argue this time; she looked around the room trying to think of something.

"Wow, you guys are nuts, wait until my parents hear about what I've been through they will never believe me." Dexter said more out of amazement than anything else.

A small grin played across Elphaba's lips as she looked down at the lion cub that was still resting in her arms. "Actually Dexter, I think it's about time I meet your parents and explain _everything _to them."

* * *

"You're her what?"

"Her daughter; what do you need me to spell it out for you?" Sidney spat, she was through with playing games with this son of a bitch.

"But, how…who…oh my god I don't remember those ten years…I mean we could have, it's possible…are you my…" Fiyero asked somewhat terrified.

"Ugh! Hell no! Believe me when I say my mother had much better taste than you." Sidney replied once again with disgust dripping in her voice.

Fiyero's cheeks grew red from embarrassment, "Then tell me, who did _Miss Elphaba_ spread her legs for?" Fiyero was looking to get even with Sidney's last remark, but the grin he got from her was not exactly what he had in mind.

Sidney tilted her head towards Glinda who was still trying to absorb everything she was witnessing. "Who…wait Glinda…that's not even possible."

"Actually it is. I'm proof when two powerful witches get together." Sidney said.

"So you're Galinda's daughter…that means you're our…granddaughter?"

"Technically." Sidney replied as she turned her attention back towards Fiyero. "So do we have a deal…I'll read from that damn book, but only if you let my mother and Ana go."

Fiyero was still trying to comprehend that Glinda and Elphaba had a child, he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and pierced his eyes at Sidney, "Alright _Miss Thropp_, you have yourself a deal."

* * *

Elphaba skillfully landed her broom just outside of the castle walls, well hidden by a thicket of shrubs and her black cape providing some cover as well.

"Ugh, I'm going to be sick." Zeke said as he doubled over trying to relax his upset stomach.

"I told you, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to." Elphaba giggled despite the situation.

"What and miss the chance at kicking Fiyero's ass…not a chance." Zeke said as he began to feel a little better. "Are you sure this plan of yours is going to work?"

"Nope." Elphaba said as she studies the two guards at their post in front of the large doors.

"Ok, just thought I would make sure…where is Emily anyway?" Zeke wondered.

Elphaba pointed her long finger in the direction of the two guards who were now at full attention. Zeke's eyes widened as they caught sight of the brunette.

Emily was wearing a very, _very_, short skirt that showed off her long toned legs, black stiletto heels, and one of the tightest halter tops Zeke had ever seen. Her long, thick brown hair, hung down around her face, as she moved her hips to an unheard beat as she made her way up to the guards.

"You know she really isn't into your type right?" Elphaba stated as she saw the look on Zeke's face.

Even though they couldn't hear what was being said, Emily definitely had the guards' right where she wanted them. The two laughed at apparently something that Emily had said, as she slowly pulled out two veils of pink liquid and offered one to each guard. They glanced at each other only for a second and then grabbed the bottles and gulped the liquid down.

Within seconds both guards fell to the ground in a heap, as Emily let out a whistle.

With that Elphaba leaped up from the bushes and made her way over to Emily. "Nicely done, how long do we have?" Elphaba asked as she handed Emily two more viels.

"For those two, they will be out for hours." Emily replied as she glanced at the nervous looking Zeke who was admiring the passed out guards. "Sleeping potion, don't worry."

Zeke nodded, "How did you get them to drink it?"

Emily smiled wickedly, "Let's just say I offered them a _prize_ if they drank it." And she left it at that.

The three of them made their way into the enormous palace as quietly as they could manage. Elphaba was immediately flooded with memories of this place when the wizard was ruling, _don't you mean when your father was ruling?_ Elphaba shook her head, _don't go there, now is so not the time!_

They came to a split hallway; Elphaba and Emily glanced at each other and then each went their separate ways. Zeke who felt totally out of the loop just stood there like an idiot.

"Um…" Elphaba grabbed his arm and drug him with her. "Wait, why are we splitting up?"

* * *

Fiyero roughly grabbed the still imprisoned woman up off the floor and drug her to the stand that held the ancient book. "Get going." He demanded.

"Let them go first." Sidney tried to stall.

"I don't think so, first you give me what I want, and then you get what you want." Sidney could tell there was no room for debate; she opened her mouth and was about to start when Fiyero interrupted.

"Oh, and Thropp, try anything…and I cut her throat…got it?" He said pointing at Glinda who was staring at the scene before her, and not hearing what was being said.

"You think you can get these things off of me?" She motioned down to her restraints. Fiyero only hesitated at first but then motioned for the guard to release her. With the 'click' of the lock Sidney was once again ably to move her arms freely.

"I'm not exactly sure what you want me to do, there is no spell to recapture a lost memory; if there was we would have used it on Glinda." Sidney confessed.

"Oh, no, that's not what I'm looking for, believe me when I say that there can be a spell found for anything, and trust me when I say I will find it…what I don't want is to rely on others to perform it." Sidney cocked her head in utter confusion. _I don't like where this is going._

"Find me a spell that can transfer your powers over to me."

_Shit._

Sidney opened her mouth to protest but closed it when Fiyero spoke, "Or, you can stand there and watch your mother die right in front of you." Sidney was stuck, there was nothing she could do, she could live without her powers…she couldn't live without both her parents.

She skillfully flipped through the pages and stopped when she found the spell, she cast a glance at Ana, and then at her mother, "I'm sorry ma." She said and the began to chant, " Fa me un santu, fa me un santu rebi sa la…" She repeated over and over until a burst o light erupted in front of her eyes, and she could feel the magic that flowed with in her leave her body. "AAhhh!" She cried out in pain as she slumped to the floor; she looked up at Fiyero who was all smiles.

He held out his hand and a green energy ball appeared, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Jus then the two large doors flew open and in walked Emily.

* * *

**There you go my friends! I hope you enjoyed that, and I apologize for the long time between updates, my muse wasn't agreeing with me **** Hopefully it's all better and I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say…as always I want you honest opinion!**

**Peace.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize for not updating sooner! Please forgive me! Lol**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!**

**Oh, on a special note to drdj2006, your review had me laughing out loud! It totally made my day! But if it's alright with you I would really rather not be hit over the head with a book ;) Take care!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sidney did not even have to look up to know who had walked through the massive doors. The air seemed to come alive with a spark whenever Emily would simply be in the same room as the young witch, causing her heart to race, and her mouth to go dry; she used to welcome that feeling…now she loathed it.

Sidney slowly drew her head up while she remained collapsed on the cool floor. She couldn't control the way her green eyes roamed up and down the gorgeous brunette that was walking towards her.

"Well, look who we have here, Emily! I must say I'm rather surprised to see you." Fiyero commented as his own dark eyes remained fixed on the woman walking towards him with a swag in her step that even a blind man would have noticed.

"What can I say; I don't stay away for long." Emily replied with a smooth voice, as she tried desperately hard not to worry about the fallen witch on the floor._ Please be ok. _ She came to a stop just in front of Fiyero.

"Look, if you came here to save your little girlfriend over there, you might as well save your energy, she is free to go. Now that I have her powers I have no use for her anymore." Fiyero explained with a wave of his hand.

"What makes you think I came here for her?" Emily asked, stopping Fiyero in his tracks.

"If that's not the case then why in the hell are you here…you completed the job I had set for you, your family is safe as promised, what the hell do you want!?" Fiyero demanded to know, not trusting this woman in the least.

"What would you say if I told you I came back to be with you?" Emily asked in a low, seductive voice.

* * *

"Ouch!" Zeke yelped as he felt the stinging pain run up his leg after hitting his foot on the massive pillar that literally seemed to pop out of thin air.

"Will you at least try and _pretend_ to be quiet?" Elphaba said while slowing her stride to let Zeke catch up with her.

"It's not my fault you decided to walk down the darkest hallway in the whole castle." He tried to defend himself.

The hallway the two were making their way down was indeed dimly lit, but instead of seeing it as a disadvantage, Elphaba saw it as a way to sneak around better.

"Do you even know where we are?" Zeke asked becoming slightly alarmed.

"Of course," she replied as she continued moving forward keeping her eyes and ears open to the slightest movement.

"Oh really, how?" Zeke asked.

"Because I've been here before." There was something in the green woman's voice that stopped Zeke in his tracks and refrained from interrupting the witch. "This is the same hallway I ran down after stealing the Grimerie all those years ago…right over there," Elphaba nodded towards a winding staircase. "That leads to the very top of the castle." Zeke had heard enough of this story to know that is where the _Wicked Witch_ had escaped from the Wizard on her broom, but there was something else, he could see it on her face, even through the dark.

"She was with you wasn't she?" Zeke asked referring to Glinda.

Elphaba did not reply; just shot Zeke a small smile and moved forward passed the staircase. Zeke just stood there for a moment, a wave of sympathy and respect for Elphaba washed over him like a wave upon the sand. _She is forcing herself to come back to the very place where her whole life had changed in blink of an eye…for her._

No matter how hard he tried he knew that he could not understand the kind of love that coursed through Elphaba's body for the blonde, and he knew he might never understand, but he did know that he would do everything he could to help.

After catching up to the green women, the two slowed their pace down; and Zeke could see light that was peeking its way out from underneath what he only assumed to be a door.

Elphaba led the way, and pressed her face to the crack in the door and peered into the room. Instant relief washed over her as brown eyes saw Ana; she was handcuffed behind her back and a guard was at her side, but she was alive. She continued to roam the large room and noticed her wife standing near the Grimerie looking more confused then anything. Then panic quickly came over her as she saw her daughter collapsed on the floor struggling to get to her feet. _If he laid one finger on her I'm going to rip him to shreds. _

"What do you see?" Zeke asked somewhat anxious.

"Everyone seems to be alright." Elphaba announced. "Ok so here's the plan," She whispered and grabbed Zeke by the collar of his shirt and brought him towards the door so he could see. "You see Emily…she is going to distract Fiyero long enough for us to grab Ana, Glinda and Sidney and get them out of here. From what I've seen there aren't a lot of guards in there so we should be able to do this rather discretely."

"What about Glinda, won't she put up a fight if she sees you?" Zeke asked.

"That is why you are in charge of getting her; she shouldn't suspect anything from you." Elphaba explained.

Zeke nodded. Elphaba remained silent for a moment or two, before slowly pushing the door open.

* * *

"Come again?" Fiyero asked, not believing his own ears.

"Didn't you notice?" Emily asked with a giggle.

N-notice?"

"Me." Emily replied as she got even closer to the completely flabbergasted man. "Because I have definitely noticed you."

"You have?"

"Yes." By now Emily was practically _on_ Fiyero, and she gently ran her fingertips up and down his arms. Fiyero was having trouble breathing. So was Emily, but not due to the same reason…she was trying to loose her lunch. _You are doing this for the women you love so suck it up!_

"B-but what about her." Fiyero stuttered as he motioned to Sidney who was now in a standing position.

"Jealousy tactic; I was hoping to make you jealous, she meant absolutely nothing to me." Sidney's head snapped up, and desperately tried to meet the brunette's eyes, to see if there was any truth in what she was saying. But something caught her eye; the guard that was guarding Ana was sprawled out on the floor and the cuffs that once bound her friend lay next to him. _What the…_

By this time Glinda, who was watching the whole thing, was becoming enraged, not only was some twenty something all over her _husband_ but _he_ seemed to not put up any kind of fight to stop her. She clenched her fists and was about ready to make her move when a hushed voice from behind her stopped her.

"Miss Glinda."

"It's Ga-linda." She replied automatically and spun around and came face to face with Zeke. "Ugh, not now," Glinda said as she tried to ignore the man.

"But Miss Galina-"Zeke was starting to panic, if Glinda made a scene Fiyero would notice and the whole plan would be ruined.

Meanwhile Sidney was watching the whole scene play out and caught on rather quickly; she cast her glance over at Fiyero and noticed Emily was doing all she could to distract him but she was afraid it wouldn't be enough. She knew she had to do something.

"You ungrateful little bitch!" Sidney nearly yelled at her former roommate; causing every single person to stop what they were doing and look at Sidney. "Just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower." The young witch accused as she focused on the stunned brunette, who looked like she had just been slapped.

It was working though; Fiyero had his entire attention on Sidney and away from her mother. _Come on Emily, work with me._

"You just can't help but spread your legs for anyone can you?" Emily stared into those green eyes that she had fallen in love with form the moment she had seen them. Anger, hurt, resentment, confusion all reflected from those eyes, _I know I deserve this but will I be able to handle it?_ Emily shook her head, "Well you didn't seem to put up much of a fight now did you?" Emily responded back with just as much _venom _in her voice.

"Well when I tend to see an easy mark I try not to make too much of a fuss," Sidney spoke. She was grateful for the fact that Emily seemed to be _playing along_, but at the same time hated how good it felt to lash out at the woman in front of her.

The brunette turned her back towards Fiyero and nearly launched herself at Sidney. "How dare you!"

"What the truth too hard for you to hear?"

Emily felt the burning tears behind her eyes and forced them down, _she will not make me cry._

"Ladies, ladies; there is no need to be harsh with each other", Fiyero interjected giving Zeke the opportunity he needed to guide Glinda to the door.

They were nearly to the door when Elphaba stuck her head out a little too soon. Blue eyes landed on the green skin as she opened her mouth ready to let out a blood curdling scream. Elphaba reached out her hand and clasped it over the blonde's mouth, and forced Glinda's flaring arms behind her, and held on tight. "Sshh. its ok sweetie, just trust me alright, I promise I am not going to hurt you."

"Yes, but I can't promise you that I won't." A deep voice rang out from behind. Swinging her head around Elphaba was met with a mountain of a man who she had recognized as one of Fiyero's guards.

"Mike." Zeke hissed with utter discuss.

"The one and only; now where do you think you are taking Miss Galinda here?"

"Back where she belongs." He spat, trying not to show his fear through his voice.

Mike smiled, "I believe she _belongs _right here." He reached out towards the blonde, but Elphaba was quickly to intervene. She let go of her wife, grabbed a hold of the massive arm and gave it a painful twist; and then violently drew her knee up and rammed it into his gut.

"Quick get Glinda out-"

"Elphaba watch out!" Zeke yelled, but it was too late.

Elphaba turned just in time to receive a painful blow to the face, and was instantly down. _Shit, is this a man or a jackhammer?_

By this time the two fighting girls were forgotten and Fiyero was seeing red as he noticed Elphaba. He knew he had been tricked and he did not like it one bit. He took a few strides, pushed Sidney out of the way and grabbed Emily roughly. "You stupid whore, you are going to pay for this!" He drew his fists back and was seconds away from making contact with the woman's face, when he himself was knocked off his feet by a powerful blow.

Sidney had managed to jump to her feet and hurdle herself into Fiyero.

She walked over to Emily and offered her hand to the brunette; their eyes met and so much was needed to be said, so much was needed to be done but neither woman moved.

"Guards!" Fiyero yelled from his sitting position on the ground. Just like a swarm of bees, guards came busting in through all direction; they were clearly out numbered. "Kill them, kill them all!"

"Duck!" Sidney screamed as she pushed Emily down just before the butt of a rifle could make contact with the back of her head. Sidney grabbed the weapon and forced it back in to the guards face, enjoying the _crunch_ it made when hitting his teeth.

"We need to get out of here." Sidney said somewhat out of breath. She grabbed Emily by the hand and weaved in and out of the massive number of guards trying to get to her mothers.

"Umph!" Elphaba gasped as she landed hard against the wall.

"You are really starting to piss me off!" Mike hissed, as he brought his boot down on the witches injured shoulder.

"Aaahhh!" Elphaba clenched her teeth as pain washed over her body.

"Um excuse me." A voice sounded from behind mike as he swung his head around only to be met with a _whack_ on the head, making him fall to his knees.

"Piece of filth." Mr. Upland grumbled as he whipped off his hands and looked down at the green women, and offered her his hand.

Elphaba only stared at for a few seconds before actually grasping onto the offered hand. "Thanks." She said somewhat surprised how calm her voice sounded.

"No problem."

"Ma!" Sidney screamed once seeing her mother _alive_. Elphaba turned to see her daughter running towards her with a massive group of guards ready to stop her. _Alright that's it!_

"Conerto!" Elphaba screamed as every single guard dropped into a deep sleep.

"Wow." Mr. Upland said exasperated, and rather impressed.

"Sid!" Elphaba threw her arms around her daughter and was on the verge of tears.

"I thought you were dead; they said you were shot." Sidney explained as she pulled away from her mothers embrace.

"I was, but Emily is quiet the surgeon." Elphaba said with a crooked grin. Sidney looked at Emily, who suddenly found her shoes very interesting. Sidney wanted to thank the young woman, tell her how much saving her mothers life meant to her, but once again she could not bring herself to utter a word.

"Get off of me, do you have any idea who I am!?" Glinda's voice rang out breaking the awkward silence.

"Um, I would appreciate a little help over here; the blonde is definitely stronger than she looks." Zeke said as he struggled to keep Glinda from escaping.

"I'll go to her." Mrs. Upland offered making herself known from behind her husband.

Elphaba longed to be the one to go to her wife, but she knew that would just upset her even more. "Where is Ana?" Sidney asked bringing her mother back to reality.

"O-outside, she's outside, safe and sound." Elphaba struggled to say. No matter what anyone said or did it was still tough to see her own wife shutter in fear at the sight of her.

"Which is more than I can say for you." Fiyero's voice rang out from across the room. Even from yards away you could almost see the anger radiating off of him.

Elphaba instinctively put herself between him and her family; _I will not fail at protecting them again._ "Forget it Fiyero, you've lost, you have no guards to help you out, please just let us go and I promise you will never hear from any of us ever again."

"Ha!" Fiyero laughed deeply sending shivers down the green woman's body. "I think not." He then placed his fingers in his mouth and let out a high pitched whistle, and like before a massive wave of guards began to file into the room.

_Seriously where do they all come from?_

"I want my memories back Elphaba, if you do what I asked I promise I won't kill you or your family." Fiyero spat out.

"I can't do that Fiyero." Elphaba said with a hitch in her voice.

"And why not?"

"Too many lives would be at risk." Came her simple response.

"Have it you way then; Guards, kill them all but leave the green one be, she's mine!" The guards around the group began to move slowly towards them. "Let's see how well daughter's magic holds up against mothers." Fiyero said as Elphaba was thrown from her family by a wave of Fiyero's hand.

"Ma!" Sidney yelled, she was scared, without her powers she didn't know how much of a chance she had. She could see the same fear radiating off her mothers face as she stood up yards away from her.

"BANG!"

"See I told you they would be here!" Dexter said as he led his parents and a mob of Oziens into the already crowded room.

"What the hell is going on?" Fiyero asked frazzled.

Elphaba gave the young lion cub a bright smile. "What don't you recognize your own people your _Hines?"_

Fiyero could see the anger in his people's eyes, and then turned to Elphaba. "Not a smart move Thropp, if it's one thing the people of Oz can agree on is that they all _hate _you."

"The witch lives, get her!" Fiyero yelled but no one moved.

"On the contrary, not all the people here hate me as much as they hate you. Apparently you were not as great as a ruler as you thought you were; you know, raising taxes for no apparent reason, letting most of Southstairs prisoner go so they could _help_ search for me… so I made them a deal, if they helped me get rid of you, then I would never _terrorize_ them again."

Fiyero's eyes became dilated with fear, "Attack!" He ordered his guards and that's when all hell broke loose. Both guards and Ozians went at it like tooth and nail; screams could be heard left and right.

Sidney was doing her best fighting off blows as much as she could; she ducked under a punch and gave one of her own. Emily was doing the same, both attempting to keep the guards away from Glinda.

Elphaba turned just in time to be met with one of her daughters' green energy balls sending flying across the room and landing smack against the opposite wall.

"I want my memories Thropp!" Fiyero yelled as he began to make his way over to the fallen witch. But Elphaba was quick to recover, "Experto!"

This time it was Fiyero who literally did a back flip through the air and land hard on the cold floor. "It doesn't have to be this way Fiyero."

Meanwhile Sidney wasn't having it as good as her mother was. They were beginning to become out numbered once again; it was like once she got rid of one guard another one would show up to take his place.

"Sidney!" Emily yelled as she noticed an attacker train his gun at the young witch.

_Uh ho!_

"I don't think so!" Zeke bumped the guard sending him off balance and wrestling the gun away from him.

_God bless that man._ Sidney thought as she continued to punch and kick her way through the swarm of guards.

"Specto!" Fiyero yelled, not really sure where he was getting these words from but just shouting them out as they came to him. This time Elphaba was ready for him and side stepped his spell but wasn't ready for the blast that hit her in the chest, sending flying right into the stand that held the Grimerie…she didn't move.

"That's all you got?" Fiyero spat out of breath. "The great Elphaba Thropp out witted?"

Zeke had just taken out a guard with a blow below his belt when he noticed Fiyero making his way towards them with Elphaba no where to be seen.

"Sidney!" He yelled getting her attention and motioning her towards the approaching man.

Sidney spun her head around and her face became white with terror when she saw the absence of her mother.

"Games over, I win." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Rempra se tu la seto me…" Sidney couldn't help the broad smile that crossed over her face at the sight of Fiyero's wide eyes once her mothers chanting voice filled the room.

"No!" Fiyero screamed as he raced back to where Elphaba was standing with the Grimerie in her hands.

Sidney began to feel a warm sensation wash over her body; then a blinding white light filled her eyes for only a few seconds. Once it cleared Sidney looked down at her hands and waved in the direction of a handful of guards and was pleased when they all landed with a smack on the opposite end of the wall…she had her powers back.

Fiyero could just watch in horror as his guards went flying. "You stupid bitch!" He yelled, he grasped the dagger within his inside jacket pocket, took the last remaining strides towards Elphaba and plunged the blade deep within her stomach.

Glinda who had been pressed up against the corner too scared to do much of anything, watched as Fiyero made his way towards the green women. But as soon as the knife made its way through Elphaba's body it was if someone had turned the light on inside the blondes head.

It all came rushing back to the blonde; she staggered back a little as the memories washed over her like a warm blanket. It was as if someone was playing a movie inside her head and hit the fast-forward button; but the clearest image was unmistakable…Elphaba.

"Elphaba…Elphaba!"

* * *

**There you go fellow readers! I am so sorry for the long delay; the holidays can be crazy time ;) Anyway I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and like always I want you guys honest opinion! **

**Peace.**


	18. Chapter 18

Have you ever felt such an overwhelming amount of fear that it numbs your entire body; from the very tips of your ears to the very bottoms of your feet? Neither had Glinda until she watched her wife slump to the floor in agony, as the blade remain deep with in her gut.

"Elphaba…Elphaba!" It was as if someone had taken over the blonds body movements; weaving in and out of the fighting mob; ducking and dodging a punch or a kick, just trying to get to her wife's side.

Sidney had watched the horrifying scene play out as well; she watched as Fiyero stealthily made his way to her mother, and then viciously lunged at her and drove the steel blade into her…and all she could do was stand and stair. _Oh god! _The only thing that brought her out of her shock state was the sound of her mothers voice, her _real_ voice.

"Mom?' The young witch could not help the small feeling of joy as she realized her mother was back.

Glinda, now only a few feet away from Elphaba, could see the knife still sticking out of the body as her wife now lay flat on the ground barley moving. _No!_

"Elphaba!" The blond made one final lung and knelt down next to her injured wife. Her panicked blue eyes looked at the blood that seemed to be just pouring out of her wound, she knew this was not a good sign. She switched her gaze back up to the pain stricken face. "Elphie?" She said softly as she ran her small hand down the green face.

"Galinda." Elphaba managed to mutter without too much effort.

"No sweetheart, it's _Glinda."_

Elphaba forced her eyes open and stared into the familiar blue eyes of her wife; and tears instantly ran down her face as she smiled a real smile for the first time since this whole thing began. "Glinda."

The blond nodded her head and leaned into Elphaba's hand that was cradling her cheek.

"Mom!" Sidney yelled as she ran up to her mothers and could almost feel the blood leave her face as she looked at her mother on the floor. Fear quickly turned into rage as she looked at Fiyero who was physically shivering as he just stared at his hands.

"What have you done?" Sidney asked exasperated.

"I don't -" But before the man could finish his statement Sidney threw him across the room into the wall; he hit with such force that his body made an impression in the wall and he dropped to the floor, and didn't move.

By now most of the guards were either dead or so badly injured that they could no longer fight, it was nearly over.

"We need a doctor now!…she's going to be alright isn't she?" Sidney asked her mom panic began to seep into her body once more.

"She's going to be fine." Glinda said with a stern voice, not sure if she was trying to reassure her daughter or herself.

But Elphaba knew better, she knew that this type of injury was just not something you could easily patch up, and she knew she was bleeding out fast.

"Glinda…"

"Don't you dare Elphaba Thropp." Glinda warned; she knew where Elphaba was going and she refused to hear it.

Elphaba sucked in a painful breath as a wave of pain washed over her. Just then Emily, Zeke, and the Uplands made their way over to the three women.

"Oh my god." Emily burst out.

"Ha-ha, I must really look like shit, because that seems to be every ones first reaction when they see me." Elphaba tried to joke, but no one was laughing.

Elphaba looked at her daughter, and then at her wife, "I love you both so much."

"Ma,"

"Elphaba,"

Both Sidney and Glinda tried to cut in.

Elphaba grasped Sidney's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Take care of your mother." Sidney kept shaking her head, not wanting to hear this. Elphaba then turned her attention to her wife.

She traced the out line of her perfect face with her sharp eyes, and then stared into the crystal blue eyes that she would miss so much. "I will always love you, with all my heart." She said just above a whisper.

"You can't just leave me." Glinda said.

A small smile crept over the green woman's face. "I will always be with you." And with that Elphaba closed her eyes.

"Elphie…Elphaba!" Glinda screamed as she got no response from her wife. "No, this can't be happening not again, don't leave me again!" She sobbed as she grabbed the green witch by the shoulders and dug her face into the crook of her neck refusing to let go.

Sidney didn't know what to do, she prayed this was just a dream, that she would wake up in her dorm-room, and realized this had never happened, her mother, Fiyero…Emily.

Emily watched in horror as Glinda broke down and a distant look washed over Sidney's face, she put her hand over her chest trying to catch her breath, when her hand made contact with the small vile around her neck, and her mothers voice ringing through her ears, _never be afraid of who you are or where you come from, keep this with you to remind you of the power you posses…follow your heart, you will know when the right time will come. _

She grasped the vile and yanked it off her neck. She nearly shoved Sidney out of the way. "Emily what the-" But before she could even for a proper question the brunette yanked the knife out of the green woman's stomach and cast it to the side.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sidney finally yelled, grasping both of Emily's hands forcing her to look at her in the face.

"Trust me." Emily knew that was a lot to ask for but at the moment that is what Sidney needed to do.

Sidney looked deep into the eyes of the woman who had betrayed her, and who was now asking for her trust…she let go of her hands.

Emily turned back to Elphaba, slowly opened the cap to the bottle and poured the blue liquid on the open wound. _Please work._

Glinda was too numb to move, and she refused to let go of her wife, but watched in pure amazement as the fatal wound closed up, leaving no evidence that she had ever been stabbed.

"Elphaba?" Glinda said timidly, praying to whoever would listen, to let this work. Long moments went by with no sign of a movement from the witch.

_I was too late._ Emily thought as she bowed her head.

"Elphie, please wake up." Still nothing. Glinda sobbed as she once again berried her face into her neck.

"You shouldn't cry, you'll smear your make-up."

Glinda snapped her head up so fast she nearly gave herself whip-lash, but the sight of piercing brown eyes staring into her own washed all other thoughts from her mind.

Elphie!"

Glin-" Elphaba started to say but was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing down on her own forcing her into a steamy kiss.

"Wow." Elphaba said as they parted out of breath. Just then Glinda smacked her wife on her uninjured shoulder. "Ow…what was that for?"

How many times are you going to pull the _death_ stunt on me Elphaba Thropp?"

"Never again." She smirked as she brought the blond back down for another kiss. After parting this time, Elphaba looked up at her daughter and smiled. "So are you going to smack me too?"

"No I think mom will smack you enough times for both of us." Sidney smiled as she lunged at her mother and gave her a crushing hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'll try not to." Elphaba slowly sat up, still feeling a little woozy. "That's some pretty powerful stuff you got there." Elphaba commented looking at Emily who had stepped back letting wife and daughter interact.

Emily remained quiet, not sure what to really say. Sidney stood up and turned to face Emily, and for a moment just looked at her; both didn't know where they stood with each other, so Sidney said they first thing that cam to her mind, "Thank you."

Emily smiled, "Your welcome." Sidney nodded her head and turned her attention back to her parents. Maybe if Sidney had paid more attention to her surroundings she would have noticed the brute of a man stumbling towards the forgotten knife, and maybe if she had swallowed her pride and gone to Emily she would have avoided the whole thing…but that's not what happened.

"You bitch!" Mark yelled and before Sidney could even react a blur of brown hair stepped in front of her and a sickening _slice_ was heard as the dagger once again claimed another victim…Emily fell to the floor.

"No!" Sidney screamed as she caught the falling woman.

"Exerto!" Elphaba yelled throwing the giant of a man through the plate glass window, but it was too late the damage was already done.

"Emily, can you hear me, it will be ok sweetie." Emily opened her mouth but nothing came out; the knife had struck a main artery and she was bleeding profusely from her chest. "Where is that damn doctor?"

"Sid-"

"Shhh, don't talk, it'll be ok."

She felt so tired, all she wanted to do was sleep, but she needed to say it, she wanted to let Sidney know how sorry she was for causing her so much pain, that she would never intentionally hurt her or her family, but all she had the strength to say was, "I-I'm sorry."

"Hey it's ok, it's ok." Sidney said as she began to rock the women in her arms. _Please let her live. _Emily slowly brought her hand up to touch Sidney's tear stained cheek; her cheek felt warm and smooth, when she was touching Sidney she felt safe. Then a wave of pain shot through the brunettes chest, and she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer; the last thing she heard was someone yelling her name.

"Emily, please, please." Sidney sobbed holding her friends limp body in her arms…Emily was gone.

Glinda and Elphaba watched helplessly as their only child broke cried over the woman that held her heart; both knowing all too well what that felt like.

Elphaba was about to go to her daughter, and tell her everything was going to be ok, but her world suddenly started to spin and become fuzzy.

"Elphie what's the matter?" Glinda asked.

But before Elphaba could answer she blacked out.

* * *

Elphaba blinked a few times, cleaning her eyes and the world around her started coming into focus, but uneasiness started to set in when she did not recognize the room she was in. She sat up and looked around the room; it was huge, and well decorated with oak furniture, and beautiful paintings on the walls.

_Where the hell am I?_

Then she remembered what happened; she moved to get up but stopped when she saw the most beautiful sight ever imaginable; her wife was curled up in a chair right next to her bed fast asleep, and by the looks of the magazines and coffee cups scattered around her Elphaba had to guess she hadn't moved much.

"She has been right by your side the whole time." A raspy voice said on the other side of the room. Elphaba whipped her head around and saw her daughter standing next to the bed with her hands in her pockets.

"Hey, what happened?" Elphaba asked her daughter.

"You passed out; your shoulder wound was bleeding pretty badly and you lost a lot of blood." Elphaba turned her head towards her shoulder and saw it was bandaged up with fresh materials. "The doctors here are top of the line, so don't worry, they don't think there will be any long term damage to you shoulder." Sidney explained still neglecting to move from her standing position.

"Um, where is _here_ anyway?"

"That would be Oz, your in the palace ma."

"Wait, why are we here…what happened to Fiyero….where is Ana, what-"

"Whoa there slow down." Sidney said whispering in hopes of not disturbing her sleeping mother. "It appears the _recruits _you rounded up had a change of heart about the Wicked Witch of the West."

"They did?"

"Yup, after they saw you sacrifice yourself for mom I think it hit them that a truly _wicked_ person would not be so selfless, so they rounded up the best doctors in all of Oz and let us stay here."

Elphaba was stunned, she didn't know what to say.

_Wow, I guess people really do change. _

"And as for Fiyero, he is enjoying his new home in South stairs." Sidney said with no emotion in her voice. "But as for Mark, and some of the other guards they managed to get away…but they won't get very far." Sidney said in a cold voice.

Elphaba stared at her daughter; she looked as if she hadn't slept in days, her normally bright green eyes were a dark shade that almost looked black.

"Sid look, about Emily-"

"Ma, don't…just don't ok?" Sidney shifted uncomfortably under her mothers intense gaze. "Look, I've got to go, I'm glad you feeling better and I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." She bent over and gave her mom a brief hug and then quickly rushed out the door.

"She's taking it pretty hard."

Once again Elphaba swung her head around towards her wife, whose bright blue eyes were looking right back at her.

Glinda." The blond quickly got up from her sitting position and went to the side of the bed.

Hey you." Glinda lovingly ran her fingers through the thick dark hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Elphaba couldn't help but stair at the woman in front of her, the one she had missed so much. "It's really you."

Glinda smirked, "Yea it's really me."

"You would not believe what you put me through." Elphaba joked as she intertwined their hands together, loving the feel of her soft skin on hers.

"ha-ha, oh I have an idea; Sid informed me on most of it."

A wave of guilt suddenly washed over Elphaba.

"Glinda I am so sorry. If I hadn't been so incompetent then you wouldn't have gotten hurt and-"

"Hush." Glinda said sternly but lovingly as she thrust her finger on Elphaba's lips to quiet her. "I want you to listen to me long and hard Miss Thropp." Glinda said. "This is not your fault,"

"But-"

"No, no buts, I do not blame you for anything, it was an accident alright?"

Elphaba, being as stubborn as she is just couldn't allow herself to be left off the hook so easily, but if it made her wife happy then she would try.

"Ok."

"Good." Glinda said with a smile on her face. She absolutely one-hundred percent in love with this woman, and the thought of almost loosing her was far too much to bear; and the tears came.

"Hey." Elphaba said as she heard the soft sobs of her wife. "Come here." She scooted over as much as she could so the small blond could squeeze next to her; she wrapped her arms around her and let her ride it out.

After Glinda had cried herself dry she switched positions so she was now facing her wife, and they were just enjoying being close to one another again.

"Did I really make you call me _Galinda_?"

Elphaba let out a full belly laugh as she nodded her head, and Glinda couldn't help but join in. Once the women had calmed down they just sat in comfortable silence.

"So how long was I out?" Elphaba asked wondering what day it actually was.

"Three agonizing days." Glinda said as she traced circles on the palm of the green woman's hand.

"Mmm; I missed this, you and me; I almost forgot what it felt like."

A sly smile spread across her face, "Well then let me refresh your memory." And with that she captured Elphaba's lips.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. I think I'm only going to write one more chapter for "Blind Fate" but if everyone is on board I have some good ideas for a sequel, so if you like that idea just let me know! ****J **

**As usual, let me know what you think.**

**Peace.**

**P.s. Don't worry the next chapter will wrap all your questions upJ**

**. **


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! Wow, the latest reviews were amazing! I'm sad to report but this is the last chapter for 'Blind Fate'. And I just want to thank everyone who took the time to read my first storyJ And for the awesome advice I got, you guys rock! So enjoy this final chapter!

P.S. I did get a request to do another sex scene so it is in this chapter, but you do not have to read it to follow the story, so if you wish to skip it feel free.

Enjoy.

………………………………

* * *

"**Hello my love. Are you ready to get out of here?" Glinda asked as she swung open the door and saw her wife shift uncomfortably with the sling around her neck to support her still injured shoulder.**

"**You have absolutely no idea." Elphaba said only half joking. She had been confined to her **_**room**_** for about a week now, thanks to the doctor who had rattled off possible complications she might experience and in turn scared Glinda in the process. Needless to say she had no choice but just to stay put. But it was not all bad, thanks to her wife she was…entertained to say the least. But thanks to her damn shoulder they could not go **_**quite**_** as far as Elphaba would have liked, and it was starting to get on her nerves. **

"**Good." Glinda said with a smile planted on her face as she made the short distance across the room and into the waiting arms of her wife. She reached up and planted a small kiss on the corner of Elphaba's mouth, and Elphaba let out a frustrated moan when the blonde pulled away.**

"**Do you have any idea how much I just want you right now?" Elphaba asked with her eyes slowly opening.**

**Glinda gave off a devilish smirk. "Oh I think I have an idea." She replied as her small hands made their way down the green witches toned stomach and to the hem of her pants. **

**Elphaba was about to say the hell with her shoulder and throw Glinda on the bed and take her right there and then, but the soft knock on the door hindered her plan.**

_**Damn it. **_

**Glinda couldn't help but giggle at her wife's apparent **_**uncomfortable**_** situation, but decided this was neither the time nor the place. She reached up and gave Elphaba a kiss that made her toes curl; a kiss that begged for more, and just when Elphaba was about to do just that the blond pulled away and called over her shoulder, "Come in."**

_**Oh how I loath that woman.**_** Elphaba thought as she fought to bring her bubbling arousal under control. **

"**Well it's about time green bean, I thought I was going to have to make camp outside the door until you let us in." Ana said as she made her way into the room followed closely by Zeke. **

_**Of course leave it to Ana to have just the right timing.**_

"**What can we do for you Ana?" Glinda asked knowing Elphaba was still trying to calm down. "We were just about ready to come and get you and Sid; we are almost ready to leave."**

"**Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Zeke said stepping up into the conversation. Elphaba noticed he had a strange look on his face and became slightly unsettled. "What if I asked you to stay?"**

"**Well that's a generous thought Zeke, but we have no place to live in this city, and I would rather not stay here any longer than I have to." Elphaba explained, she hated the feeling of knowing that the people here still could not, or **_**would**_** not trust her, and it gave the older witch an unsettling feeling.**

**Instead of being disappointed, Zeke simply continued with a small grin upon his face. "What if I told you I have found you a place to live, free of charge, and the best part about it is that you are already there?"**

**The blond was desperately trying to wrap her head around what Zeke was trying to say. "Wait are you trying to tell us that we can **_**live**_** in the palace…right here, in the heart of Oz, free of charge?" **

"**That is exactly what I am telling you." Zeke replied. **

"**What's the catch?" Ana asked, knowing that there had to be one; no one just offers up a free **_**palace**_** without some form of payment.**

**Zeke hesitated for the first time since beginning, he looked wearily towards Elphaba. "There is no catch…it has always been custom that the **_**ruler**_** of Oz live here." **

**Elphaba jerked her head up, "What did you just say?" **

"**Elphaba, with Fiyero gone there is no one left, Oz needs a ruler."**

"**That doesn't explain why **_**I**_** am the next best candidate." Elphaba spat, "There are plenty of other people out there who could do a decent job and one that everyone is not terrified of."**

**Glinda rubbed her hands up and down Elphaba's arm knowing that the green woman was upset and wanted to do something to try and calm her down.**

"**They asked for you Elphaba." Zeke simply stated, causing the blond to stop her movements.**

"**What?"**

"**Look, once word got around on how the **_**Wicked Witch**_** defeated the **_**Emperor **_**who was terrorizing the people of Oz, risked her own life to save Glinda the Good, they had a change of heart…they want you Elphaba."**

"**How do you know they want me, how do you know that they just don't want **_**Glinda the Good**_** back in their lives?"**

"**Elphie," Glinda tried to reason.**

"**Don't Elphie me, tell me how am I supposed to trust them when they tried to kill me when I actually **_**tried**_** to help them." For some reason Elphaba could not let her brain wrap around the idea that her heart wanted to be true. "People don't change." She said as she turned her back towards the group and looked out the window. **

"**I changed." Glinda's small voice spoke up after a few moments of silence. This caught Elphaba off guard, and she slowly turned to face her wife. "You can not stand there and tell me that I am the same person I was in college, or the same person I was when you **_**left **_**me, or the same person before we had a child…I have changed, so how can you still love me?"**

**The question hit Elphaba full force, how could Glinda even ask her that? Yet, it barely only took a second for the green woman to answer. "I just do." This answer produced big smile on the blonds' lips.**

"**Then tell me why you can't give the people of Oz the same courtesy…the fact that they **_**killed**_** you has changed them, the fact that you came back has changed them." Glinda said, "Maybe this was all meant to be, this was all **_**fate. **_**You had to **_**die**_** to change them, and then you were meant to come back to change them again."**

**Elphaba listened to her wife carefully, was what she saying true? Could this all be fates plan, to give her a chance to become something other than an icon for evil? Could it really be?**

"**But what if I fail, what if I fall and cannot get myself back up?" Elphaba said in a whisper. **

"**Then I will be there to catch you." Glinda said in a serious manner. She wanted this for her wife, lord knows how long Elphaba has been craving some sort respect with other people, and this was her chance, and she would stay by her side.**

**Elphaba let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding. "And you're ok with this?" **_**Because I am not going through this without you by my side.**_

"**Elphie I would be ok with you dying your hair blue, and changing your name to Wanda," This caused Elphaba to let out a small chuckle. "As long as I can be right by your side, I'm ok with anything." That's all it took to warp her arm around her wife's neck and draw her into a breathtaking kiss. Once oxygen became a necessity the two women pulled away from their lip lock.**

"**Thank you." Elphaba said looking into the crystal blue eyes of her wife. She then turned back to the two visitors in the room; Ana who had a huge smile on her face knowing that her friend was so well loved, and Zeke who just stared wide eyed at the public display of affection. Elphaba walked up to Zeke with her signature stride and just stared at the man. Zeke thought she was going to tell him to go to hell, but instead she held out her hand. "Looks like you got yourself a new ruler of Oz," and Zeke grasped her hand and smiled.**

………………………………

* * *

**Sidney Thropp had been sitting on the same bolder for the past two and half hours; her back aching for a new position, she had not been able to feel her feet or hands for quite sometime now due to the bitter cold winds…but she had no will to move. **

"**You know you stay out here any longer and you might just freeze to that rock." A voice filled through the air with no warning, but Sidney didn't even look back to see who is was, her dark green eyes remained focused on the landscape in front of her.**

"**Maybe that won't be such a bad thing. What are you doing out here anyways?" Sidney asked.**

**Zeke carefully made his way over a few rocks and took a seat next to Sidney on similar but small rock. "Your mothers ceremony starts in an hour." he stated, but Sidney did not give him any type of response. "Sidney look, I know I don't know you all that well but-"**

"**Your right you don't, so don't try and cheer me up, by telling me everything is going to ok, and that I am a strong person and I will get through this because frankly I don't want to hear it.!" Sidney snapped, she knew he didn't deserve this kind of attitude from her, he was only trying to help, but for some reason she could not help herself…she was so angry. **

**Zeke did not seemed to be taken back by the young witches outburst, even with only spending a short period of time with her, he knew that she kept everything bottled up until it just needed to explode, and today he was the person she was going to yell at… and he could live with that.**

"**When I was about 13 my younger sister, Jenna, and I went in the woods just below the hill from our house to play." Zeke began. "My parents had told us a hundred times not to go down there without an adult, but being 13 I thought I was invincible." A small smirk spread across his face, but Sidney did not interrupted him so he decided to proceed. "Our favorite game was hide and seek, and of course me being the oldest I got to hide first. It was a good hiding spot too, well hidden behind the tall trees right next to the small pond…I waited for what seemed like forever for her to find me but she never came."**

**Sidney finally tore her eyes away from in front of her and turned to look at Zeke. "I finally scrambled out of my hiding spot and went to look for Jenna, but I couldn't find her. So I ran back up to the house and got my parents, we looked for hours with the help of some of the neighbors…it was nearly dawn the next morning when one of our neighbors carried my sister up to out house, she was wet and dirty…and not moving." By this time Zeke had turned his head away from the witches uncomfortable stare. "She had fallen into the pond and drowned. For years I had blamed myself for her death, if I had kept a better eye on her, if only I was there to protect her." Zeke got up from his sitting position and knelt in front of Sidney and looked into her eyes and saw a very familiar kind of pain. **

"**I'm not going to sit here and tell you it's going to be an easy road for you, or that the guilt you feel will not eat you up inside, because it will…but I will tell you that it's not you fault. And I know right now that sounds like a load of B.S. but, just know you have people hear who will help you." And without another word Zeke stood up and walked back towards the palace. **

**Sidney just sat there in silence for a few minutes, trying to absorb what she had just heard. Zeke's story did not make her feel any better, did not give her hope or closure, what it did was prepare her for what was about to come, and she was smart enough to know that she could not run away from it. It was going to come whether she wanted it to or not, her only choice she had left to make was does she really want to face this pain by herself, or does she want to have someone to lean on.**

………………………………

* * *

**Elphaba had not stopped pacing her **_**new**_** bedroom since she had finished getting dressed over an hour ago. Since the decision was made to move into the palace, all hers and Glinda's things had been moved from their old house and into the palace and were still confined to boxes, so their room was a little cluttered to say the least, but Elphaba still managed to find a place to pace.**

"**What if this was a huge mistake, what if I totally screw things up, what if I put my family in danger again, what if…"**

"**Ah, I see your talking to yourself again." Glinda said as she emerged from the bathroom in a very elegant dress, that looked as though it was made just for her. It was a dark blue dress, that came down to the floor, and with only one strap coming across her shoulder. For a moment Elphaba was dumbstruck. Glinda hardly ever wore such a tight fitting dress before the accident. **

"**You look absolutely incredible." She said as she let her eyes roam up and down her wife's body. **

"**Thank you." Glinda said with a blush creeping up her cheeks, it still amazed her that Elphaba had the ability to make her blush like a school girl. "I know it's been a while since I've worn something so…young, but it just felt right Ya know?" **

"**You should wear them more often." Elphaba said with complete seriousness. Once again this comment made Glinda's cheeks turn bright red. **_**Damn that woman.**_

"**So was the conversation you were having with yourself just a minute ago a serious one?" Glinda said it as a joke but seeing her wife's expression she knew it was anything but. "Elphie what's the matter?" **

"**It's just…what if I'm being too selfish about this whole thing. I mean this is what I've wanted for as long as I can remember, but with you recovering from a **_**serious**_** case of amnesia, and Sidney; who I have yet to see since we told her we were staying, dealing with the loss of Emily, I mean it could be too much stress on both of you." Elphaba said looking everywhere else but at the blond woman. **

"**Elphie-"**

"**And what happens if I mess up, and do something to piss them off are they going to come after me again?"**

"**Elphie-"**

"**I mean what if they come after you or Sid, what if-"**

"**Elphaba!" Glinda shouted over her wife's hysteria.**

"**What?" Elphaba looked bewildered at her wife.**

"**These 'what if' questions are only going to drive you crazy." She said with a smirk as she stepped over some boxes to get to the green witch. "They are never going to go away, plus my head is fine and what did I tell you before? That no matter what happens I will be by your side till death do us part." She recited as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck. But the word **_**death**_** hung in the air like a heavy weight. **

"**What about Sid? You and I both know what it's like to loose someone like that, well you more than me considering I knew you were alive but still…"**

"**She's your daughter Elphie, she is stubborn as all get out." This made Elphaba smile, "She'll come around, and you and I will be here for her as much as we can. Even if she doesn't show it right now, she is as proud of you as I am, and supports you in everyway."**

"**How do you know that?" Elphaba asked in all honesty, she was afraid her own daughter might not be ok with her mothers being in the 'spotlight'.**

**Glinda smiled, "Because that trait she gets from me." She reached up and kissed Elphaba fully on the lips, as she brought her hands slowly down her hips. There was a knock on the door that forced the two women apart. **

"**I swear I'm going to etch a 'do not disturb' sign on that door." Elphaba said once again pissed off that they were interrupted. **

"**Yes?" Glinda called out. **

**A young guard poked his head through the door, "It's time Miss." **

**Elphaba let out along sigh, **_**you can do this.**_** Glinda took the green hand in her own and intertwined their fingers, and Elphaba immediately some of the fear lift from her shoulders. **_**I am not alone. **_

………………………………

* * *

**Elphaba could hear the murmur of the large crowed just behind the large doors, and she could feel her pulse start to accelerate. **_**Oh boy.**_

**She cast one last look behind her, and saw two armed guards standing at attention, waiting for her to make her move. Then she spotted Ana and Zeke who had a supporting look on their faces. Her gaze then traveled back to the breathtaking blond who held her heart and soul. **_**Nearly perfect, **_**Elphaba thought to herself as she straitened her posture, fixed her black hat squarely on her head and reached out her hand towards the door. **

"**Ma wait!" Sidney yelled as she sprinted towards her parents. Sidney was dressed in back slacks and a beautiful green colored top. And at first glance she looked to be her old self once again, but one glace in her eyes would tell anyone that was not the case. **

**Elphaba smiled at her daughter, "I'm glad you came." Sidney just shrugged.**

"**Well then lets get this show on the road." Sidney said after a few moments of silence, and stepped back behind her parents and prepared herself to cross the threshold.**

_**Here we go.**_** And with a push the door swung open and a massive cheer rang up over the crowed as Elphaba and Glinda stepped onto the balcony. It was almost too much for the green woman to comprehend, **_**were all these people hear to see me?**_

**The crowed seemed to settle down when a older gentleman with a funny looking hat stepped towards Elphaba, gave her a warm smile and then offered her his hand. With one final squeeze of Glinda's hand she let go and placed her hand in his. Glinda stood beside her daughter, snaking her arm through hers and both watched in pride as Elphaba was sworn in as the new ruler of Oz. **

"**Do you Elphaba Thropp, promise to uphold the laws of Oz, to protect and defend this great kingdom in time of peril?" The older gentleman asked.**

**Elphaba knew this was it, the minute she uttered her response there was no going back, that this would change her life forever…"I solemnly swear to do so."**

"**Ladies and gentleman of Oz, I am proud to bring you the new ruler of Oz…Miss Elphaba Thropp."**

**A loud roar once again erupted from the enormous crowed, cheers of praise, and hope, and not out of fear, or anger.**

**Glinda went to Elphaba and hugged her, "You hear that Elphie, that's all for you…the Wicked Witch is finally dead."**

………………………………

* * *

**After making her first **_**public**_** appearance as the new ruler of Oz, shaking everyone's hand, thanking them for coming, and smiling…a lot, Elphaba was wiped out. **

"**Holy cow! I never knew how much energy those kinds of things took." Elphaba said as she and Glinda walked side by side headed up to their room.**

**Glinda could not put into words how happy, and proud she was of Elphaba, for facing her fears in order to do something great…**_**but maybe I can show her. **_**"Are you telling me that you are tired your majesty?" She said seductively as she ****let her hand drift down to cup Elphaba's rear, squeezing lightly.**

**Elphaba smirked along with her wife, "Well I am pretty tired, if you want me to stay up your going to have to find something entertaining for me to do."**

"**I think I can manage that." Glinda flirted as she grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her towards the stairs that led up to their bedroom.**

**They raced up the stairs and within moments were plastered against the door. It flew open, banging against the wall with the combined force of their weight. Slamming it shut, Glinda dropped her bag on the floor. She backed up through the large room. Elphaba followed, their eyes never breaking contact. "I need help with my zipper," Glinda said.**

**Elphaba didn't respond, her belly tight with awareness. Glinda flipped the light on and turned to offer her back to Elphaba. With shaking fingers, Elphaba lowered the zipper gradually, releasing a tiny sob at the sight of so much bare flesh. Unable to help herself, she slid her hands inside the dress, reaching around a trim waist, down slender thighs. She pressed her breasts against Glinda's back and scraped her teeth across the arch of her neck.**

**Glinda cried out, laying her hands atop of Elphaba's through the material, breathing heavily. "Elphie," she groaned. "Please don't make me wait." **

**Elphaba pulled her arms up again and pushed the dress from Glinda's shoulders, letting it slip to the floor. Before she could do anything else Glinda reached behind and drew Elphaba's hands forward to cup her breasts, and they both reacted as though touched with electricity. Elphaba made small circles down the blonds torso until it came to rest just above Glinda's panties. "Please." Came the plea from her wife. It had been weeks since they had made love and Glinda knew that if Elphaba was anywhere near the edge of desperation like she was, she wouldn't make her wait long.**

**Like Glinda had anticipated Elphaba easily snuck two fingers inside her, and Glinda bucked against her arm. "Yes, yes." Glinda whimpered with each passing second. But just as Glinda was beginning to find a rhythm Elphaba broke it. Tenderly she kissed a trail around Glinda's shoulder blades to her collarbone, ending with a final lick to the hollow of her throat.**

"**Get in bed." Elphaba said a husky voice, as Glinda did as she was told. She slid up on the bed, and for a moment Elphaba just looked at her. "God your beautiful." She breathed as she climbed on top of her wife. Without another word Elphaba quickly pulled the useless underwear down and tossed it away, gazing up into Glinda's dark eyes, and Glinda sucked her bottom lip between her teeth in anticipation.**

**Elphaba took one of Glinda's breast in her mouth and begun sucking, while her other hand kneaded and pinched the other. Glinda let out a deep throaty moan as the sensation went straight to her core. Elphaba soon switched breasts until she was pleased with her work, and then slowly made her way down Glinda's flat stomach.**

**She nuzzled in, pleased when Glinda twitched beneath her touch, flicking her tongue deliberately, Glinda spread her legs a little further for better access. Elphaba kissed her deeply, licking as much tender flesh as she could reach. The sound above her became a litany of soft words, both pleading and profane, all spurring Elphaba on. Carefully she pulled Glinda's left leg over her shoulder. A heel dug into the muscles of her lower back, and she couldn't help but smile slightly. Glinda shifted above her, voice leaping when Elphaba's roaming hand skimmed a breast.**

**Elphaba sensed Glinda's peak approaching, recognizing the quiver of her muscles, the gentle cadence of her movements growing faster. And then she was pulsing beneath Elphaba's tongue, crying out her pleasure, never pausing in her motion. **

**When all Elphaba could feel was the occasional contraction, she opened her eyes, and looked at her spent wife with a smile. "Your still wearing your clothes." Glinda said with and obvious hitch in her voice.**

**Elphaba looked down and couldn't help but giggle, "It appears that way."**

"**Take them off." Glinda said in her authoritative voice. Elphaba rose from the bed and stripped before her wife before climbing back in the bed. Glinda gracefully rolled Elphaba over so she was now the more dominate one. Taking in the green flesh before her she bent down and took Elphaba's ear in her mouth and began to suck.**

**Elphaba let out a deep throaty moan, and nearly flew off the bed when she felt to small hands graze the very tips of her breasts. "I won't last." Elphaba warned in all honesty, after weeks of waiting, and then watching Glinda minutes ago Elphaba was a walking time bomb. **

**Glinda abandoned Elphaba's ear and hovered just above her face. "It's all right, we have all night." And with that she placed a fiery kiss on Elphaba's lips. Elphaba cried out when Glinda's hands grasped her already swollen breasts, and her hips lifted in anticipation. **

**Glinda skillfully snuck two fingers inside her waiting wife, and within seconds Elphaba came, calling out in the silent room. **

**After a few moments Glinda removed herself from Elphaba and quickly pulled the bed covers over them, as Elphaba scooped Glinda in her arms from behind. Inhaling the blonds scent through her nose. "That was amazing." Elphaba could feel Glinda's back move as she giggled.**

"**I couldn't agree with you more." Glinda grabbed Elphaba's hand and began to play with her wedding ring.**

**Then it hit Elphaba, "Hold on don't move." She told her wife as she quickly got up from the bed and began to frantically search through the still packed boxes. **_**Shit where is it?**_

"**Elphie what are you looking for?" Glinda somewhat amused by her naked wife running around frantic.**

"**Ah ha! There you are!" Elphaba yelled in triumph, as she brought out a small white box with a pink ribbon tied around it. She quickly jumped back into bed and handed the box to Glinda.**

"**What's this?" Glinda asked automatically taking the offered box. "It's not my birthday, nor is it our anniversary…is it?" Glinda became a little frightened that her memory might not have full come back.**

"**No, no, this is a 'just because' present." Elphaba said as she leaned against the headboard with her wife.**

"**Oh I love 'just because' gifts." Glinda squealed as she ripped the ribbon of and opened the box; and she could feel her breath catch in her throat as she saw what was inside. "Elphaba."Glinda breathed as she ran her fingers over the diamond ring. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen her life; the band was white gold with tiny diamonds going down, and one big beautiful diamond in the center.**

"**I took your old ring a few weeks ago hoping I could get it polished up and resized, but this ring just seemed to pop out at me."**

"**I thought I had lost my ring; I tried so hard to try and hide that from you."**

**Elphaba smiled, "So do you like it?" She asked somewhat nervous.**

"**I love it." Glinda responded with a kiss to the lips. Elphaba removed the ring from the box and easily slipped it on Glinda's finger.**

"**Right where it belongs."**

"**Thank you." Glinda said as they once again made themselves comfortable, and within minutes Glinda was fast asleep.**

**Sleep however, did not come as easily for Elphaba. She laid awake just watching her wife sleep. **

**Everything was going to change, there was still a lot to be said. Elphaba was now the ruler of Oz, her daughter was suffering from a broken heart, Elphaba now had in-laws that wanted to be apart of their lives, and her wife had kept her fathers identity a secrete from her.**

**So many unanswered questions were running through her head, but when she cast a final glance at Glinda she knew everything would work out.**

**Because as long as she had Glinda, physically and mentally, her life was perfect. As long as she had Glinda, she was happy. **

**Elphaba closed her eyes as sleep over came her, **_**tomorrow, we all start to heal.**_

………………………………

* * *

**That's all folks! ****J**** I just want to say thank you to everyone who have been with me from the start, and put up with my mistakes ;) I can not thank you enough for everyone's reviews they meant to the world to me! Thank you!**

**If you wish to see a sequel to this story just say so! Happy Holidays everyone! Stay safe.**

**Peace.**


End file.
